En El Silencio
by Celine0292
Summary: Gast Faremis es el líder de una farmacéutica multimillonaria. Lo tiene todo para ser feliz: una esposa maravillosa y una hija dulce. Sin embargo, un terrible suceso hará que su vida se tambalee por completo. Años después, será su hija Aeris quien tenga que conocer los oscuros secretos que envuelven a su padre, mientras sus sentimientos comienzan a cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia! ^^ Espero que les guste mucho! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de Final Fantasy VII me pertenece.**

 **Quisiera dedicarle esta historia a mi querida amiga Lady Yomi. Gracias a ella estoy compartiendo esta historia con todos ustedes! Me dio la fuerza y el cariño para seguir! GRACIAS AMIGA! Espero que te guste! ^^**

 **Prólogo**

Cuatro figuras caminaban por el camino de piedra y cemento que conducía al cementerio de Midgar, ocultos bajo sus paraguas, protegiéndose de la intensa lluvia que desde hacía varíos días había tenido lugar en la ciudad, convirtiendo el cielo en una capota gris repleta de nubes oscuras.

Los cuatro caminaban en silencio. Se trataba de tres adultos y una niña pequeña, que rondaba los diez años de edad.

La niña iba con un vestido negro y unas medias blancas, zapatitos de charol, también negros. Su cabello castaño, que le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, estaba suelto, formando finas ondas y adornado con una cinta negra. Su carita, que en otros días, había estado iluminada por la inocencia y felicidad propias de su edad, ahora estaba apagada. Sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas. Todavía era demasiado joven para comprender la complejidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente madura y humana para sentir el dolor que sentía en aquellos instantes.

Tomando su mano, caminaba su padre. Su figura era imponente, atractivo en sus 40 años. Llevaba un frondoso bigote castaño oscuro y el pelo, del mismo color, peinado hacia atrás. Ocultaba sus ojos marrones a través de unas gafas redondas. Su esmoquin negro era pulcro, liso, sin ninguna imperfección. Se veía que era un hombre de dinero, perteneciente a una familia acomodada, llena de lujos. Su rictus se había tornado severo, cargado de tristeza.

Y, a ambos lados del padre y su hija, iban sus escoltas. Eran personas importantes, sobretodo, el cabeza de familia, y necesitaban protección, las veinticuatro horas del día. Uno de ellos, el mayor, tenía el cabello negro y largo, hasta los hombros. Sus ojos azules brillaban con serenidad y también, con cierta tristeza y nostalgia. Iba al lado del padre, ya que era su escolta personal. Acompañando a la niña, estaba el otro guardaespaldas, más joven. Rubio y de ojos azules, bastante atractivo. Pero toda la belleza de su rostro se veía distorsionada por un gran sentimiento de pena y también de cierta culpabilidad. Una culpabilidad impuesta.

Llegaron al nicho donde ya esperaban el sacerdote y una mujer, de mediana edad, cuyo cabello castaño, recogido en un moño, empezaba a llenarse de canas. Se veía que era una mujer humilde y cuyo rostro denotaba cariño y amabilidad. Se secaba las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo, ya que no sólo había perdido a la mujer que le había dado un trabajo veinte años atrás. También había perdido a su mejor amiga.

El padre saludó con una ligera cabezada a su ama de llaves, quien le devolvió el gesto, poniéndose cerca de ellos.

-Comencemos - dijo el sacerdote, mientras se preparaba para llevar a cabo su oración.

-Papá - susurró la niña, tirando levemente de la gabardina de su padre para llamar su atención. -¿Por qué no ha venido nadie más a despedir a mamá? Cuando hacíamos fiestas en casa, venía mucha gente. - comentó.

-Verás, hija -dijo su padre, agachándose a su lado y pasándole una mano protectora por su mejilla - a partir de ahora debes comprender que, muchas veces, las personas sólo están en los momentos de felicidad y unos pocos se quedan en la desdicha. Esos pocos son los que importan de verdad, ¿lo entiendes?

La niña asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Su padre se irguió, mientras continuaban escuchando el sepelio.

-Despidamos, pues, a nuestra querida esposa, madre, amiga y compañera, Ifalna. - concluyó el sacerdote, guardando silencio.

La primera en acercarse al nicho, donde ya reposaba el ataúd de Ifalna, fue el ama de llaves, quien respondía al nombre de Elmyra. Con un pequeño sollozo, dejó caer una rosa blanca sobre el ataud.

" _Adiós Ifalna. Echaré de menos nuestros secretos, nuestras risas. Gracias por ser mi amiga."_ Sorbiéndose la nariz, se hizo unos pasos para atrás, dejando espacio a los demás.

El siguiente fue Zack. Era el mayor de los guardaespaldas, de pelo moreno. Dejó caer unos claveles blancos sobre el ataúd, con rostro compungido.

" _Adiós, señora Ifalna. Sé que ya habrá llegado al cielo. Usted era una mujer muy buena. Descanse en paz."_

-Aeris, ve a despedirte de mamá. - murmuró el padre, que respondía al nombre de Gast, dándole un pequeño empujón a su hija, que sostenía entre sus brazos un ramo pequeño de rosas blancas y rojas.

La niña caminó lentamente, observando el ataúd desde arriba. Le causó una gran impresión, desagradable y triste a la vez. El corazón se le encogió y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a temblar. ¿Cómo iba a ser su vida sin su madre a partir de ahora? Sintió sobre su hombro una cálida mano y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos azules. Eran los del escolta de su madre y también, el suyo. Se llamaba Cloud. Pero él no era solo su escolta; se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Y él sentía un profundo cariño hacia la niña.

-Déjale las flores - dijo el rubio, con suavidad - estoy seguro de que le gustarán.

-¿No se van a estropear con la lluvia y la tierra? - preguntó la niña, en voz baja.

-No. Una vez que las dejes ahí, viajarán al cielo, junto con mamá. Te lo prometo - le explicó el guardaespaldas, intentando tranquilizarla.

La niña dejó caer las flores sobre el ataúd, sollozando mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Cloud, quien pasaba sus manos por su cabello, ante la profunda mirada de desaprobación del señor Gast.

" _Adiós, mami. Te quiero mucho y no te voy a olvidar. Espero que en el cielo los angelitos te quieran tanto como yo. Ojalá algún día puedas volver para darme un abrazo…"_

Gast se acercó a su hija, Aeris, tirando de ella y llevándosela consigo, separándola del guardaespaldas.

-Vamos. Es hora de volver a casa. - dijo, dejando que Aeris caminara unos pasos por delante de ellos. Entonces, se giró hacia Cloud. -Si todo esto está pasando, es por tu culpa. - sentenció, en un susurro, con todo el desprecio del mundo.

Cloud sintió su corazón encogerse dolorosamente. Sabía que su agonía solo acababa de comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo**

 **1**

 _Un año antes…_

 _Marzo de 1992_

Gast Faremis era una eminencia en el mundo farmacéutico. Sus investigaciones acerca de los medicamentos y los antibióticos más novedosos y funcionales de finales de siglo habían causado una gran repercusión, no solo a nivel nacional, sino por todo el mundo.

Había empezado como un joven normal, acudiendo a la universidad de Junon, su ciudad natal. Desde pequeño, le había fascinado todo lo relacionado con la ciencia y la salud. Durante su adolescencia, había recibido muchos méritos y premios en su clase, todos relacionados con proyectos científicos, terminando el bachillerato con la mejor nota de su promoción. Cuando terminó la carrera de Farmacia en la universidad de Junon, nadie le dijo al joven Gast Faremis que la vida iba a ser fácil a partir de aquel momento.

Su padre, Isaias Faremis, le había dado de lado cuando descubrió que no quería dedicarse a la Medicina, como él, sino a otra rama de la salud como lo era la farmacia. Sin embargo, Gast siempre contó con el apoyo y cariño incondicional de su madre, Lorna. Gracias a ella, el joven farmacéutico encontró su rumbo y comenzó a trabajar para uno de los laboratorios más importantes de la ciudad de Junon.

Estuvo bajo las órdenes del jefe de laboratorio, el doctor Hills, durante casi 10 años. Una década en la que Gast aprendió muchas cosas acerca de los medicamentos, de las plantas medicinales, de las pastillas, de los antibióticos. Con 32 años, Faremis ya tenía su propia empresa farmacéutica montada.

Y ahí fue donde conoció a la que, más tarde, se convertiría en su esposa. Ifalna. Lo de ellos había sido amor a primera vista. Ella tenía la carrera de Administración bajo el brazo: sabía de cuentas, números, gestión de empresas… sin embargo, llevaba unos meses buscando un trabajo estable, ya que hasta aquel momento, había sido administradora de una empresa de textil que había echado el cierre a causa de un incendio.

Gast la contrató sin apenas pensarlo. Había habido algo en ella que lo había fascinado, que lo había atrapado por completo. No sabía si se trataba de sus profundos ojos verdes o de su simpatía intrínseca. Pero, desde el momento en que Ifalna había puesto un pie en su oficina, su intuición le dijo que aquella mujer se quedaría en su vida para siempre.

Trabajaron codo con codo. Al principio, la empresa de Gast Faremis no era muy grande y tampoco, muy reconocida. Muchas fueron las veces en las que Gast pensó en tirar la toalla, ya que sus ambiciosos sueños lo colocaban en la cúspide del mundo farmacéutico, no en los suburbios. Sin embargo, fue gracias al apoyo y al cariño de Ifalna que continuó adelante con sus ideales.

Pero la fama le llegó un poco más tarde, a raíz del descubrimiento de un medicamento que erradicaba de raíz las gripes rojas, unos virus bastante peligrosos que estaban matando a casi el 50% de la población.

Entonces, su nombre comenzó a subir como la espuma. Aparecía en periódicos, en el telediario; concedía entrevistas, discursos. Daba conferencias en la universidad y era una eminencia para el mundo científico.

Luego, se casó con Ifalna, la que era ya la mujer de su vida. Se fueron a vivir juntos a una lujosa mansión que Faremis, con el dinero que ya ganaba por aquel entonces, se podía permitir comprar. Contrataron empleados para que hicieran las tareas domésticas y la comida. Ifalna contrató a una mujer desamparada, que recibía el nombre de Elmyra, como la ama de llaves.

Y, poco tiempo después, llegó Aeris. La primera - y única - hija del matrimonio conformado por Gast e Ifalna. Con ella, llegó la felicidad y la esperanza a la familia, ya que había sido una hija deseada y buscada por muchos años.

En el año 1992, nueve años después del nacimiento de Aeris, todo seguía igual en la familia de Gast Faremis. Eran la familia idílica, todos querían llegar a ser como ellos algún día. Todo era felicidad y estabilidad. O, al menos, todo lo que se veía.

—

Cloud Strife era un chico normal. Rubio y con ojos azules, atractivo, uno más entre los de su ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntaban acerca de cómo le había tratado la vida en sus 21 años, siempre respondía lo mismo : mal y con mucha, mucha dureza.

Cloud había nacido en el seno de una familia humilde, una familia como cualquier otra. Era hijo de un carpintero y una cocinera, y hermano del guardaespaldas particular del empresario farmacéutico multimillonario Gast Faremis.

Siempre había sido un buen hijo. Consciente de la realidad de su familia, evitaba por todos los medios meterse en líos y estudiaba mucho y con gran esfuerzo para hacer sentir felices y orgullosos a sus padres. Por las tardes, trabajaba en un taller mecánico, para ganarse un dinero y poder ir a la Universidad de Midgar y cumplir su sueño de convertirse en abogado.

Sin embargo, la vida de Cloud comenzó a cambiar de forma drástica y triste a partir de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tráfico. Con la muerte de sus padres, pasó a hacerse cargo del mantenimiento del hogar y todos los gastos que eso conllevaba. Sin embargo, eso a Cloud no le importaba, ya que echaba mucho de menos el cariño y afecto que sus padres le profesaban todos los días. También echaba de menos a su hermano, Zack, quien vivía en la mansión de Faremis debido a su trabajo como guardaespaldas.

Pronto, Cloud tuvo que comenzar a trabajar más horas de lo normal para poder sobrellevar los gastos del hogar y de la comida. Tristemente y, aunque se negaba a creerlo, tuvo que dejar de lado su sueño de estudiar Derecho para poder comer. Aunque Zack le pasaba parte de su sueldo para ayudarlo, no era suficiente para estudiar la carrera.

Y, como a veces parece que, a perro flaco todo son pulgas, el taller mecánico en el que Cloud trabajaba se fue a la quiebra, quedándose el joven sin trabajo.

—

Ifalna se sentó a la mesa con una sonrisa, dispuesta a compartir un desayuno agradable con sus seres queridos aquel viernes.

A la mesa se sentaban Ifalna, el ama de llaves Elmyra, el guardaespaldas de la familia Zack, los empleados de la limpieza y su pequeña hija, Aeris. Sin embargo, la madre de familia notó que faltaba alguien a la mesa, concretamente su marido, Gast.

-Hija - dijo Ifalna, con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de la pequeña - ¿has visto a papá?

-No, mami. Hoy no lo he visto y no ha venido a despertarme tampoco - contestó la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño, preocupada.

La pequeña Aeris era una de las niñas más bonitas de la ciudad. Tenía el cabello castaño ondulado y le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros. Casi siempre, solía llevarlo suelto, adornado con lazos de colores. Aquel día, llevaba un lazo azul, como su peto. Tenía los ojos grandes y verdes, con espesas pestañas negras y las mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía un angelito.

-¡Qué extraño! - comentó Ifalna - Iré a ver donde está. - dijo, levantándose de la mesa.

Ifalna caminó por el vestíbulo de su hogar, subiendo las escaleras rumbo a los dormitorios. Sin embargo, desvió un poco sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba el despacho de su marido, donde solía atender llamadas y adelantar el trabajo que se traía a casa.

La mujer caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del despacho, que se encontraba entreabierta e iba a empujarla de no haber escuchado el agitado tono con el que su marido hablaba a través del teléfono.

-Ya te he dicho que todavía no - masculló Gast, con los dientes apretados y agarrando con fuerza el teléfono. Ifalna se pegó un poco a la puerta, ocultándose para no ser vista. Quería escuchar de qué hablaba su marido y con quién, ya que él no solía tener ese tono tan vehemente. Se hizo un silencio mientras Faremis escuchaba lo que su interlocutor le decía a través del teléfono. - Necesito un poco más de tiempo, ¿entiendes? - esta vez, la voz de su marido se tornó suplicante - ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No cuelgues, espera!

Sin embargo, su interlocutor no pareció hacer caso a sus súplicas, ya que Gast dejó caer el teléfono con profunda frustración, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, ansioso.

-¿Con quién hablabas? - preguntó Ifalna, adentrándose en su despacho y llamando su atención, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en su marido que trató de disimular rápidamente.

-Nada, cosas del trabajo mi amor - dijo él, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Ifalna, plantando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¿Otra vez ese hombre que quiere venderte su proyecto? - preguntó Ifalna, molesta.

Desde el nacimiento de Aeris, Ifalna había comenzado a desvincularse de la empresa y a dedicarse plenamente a su hija, dejando de trabajar para Gast. Se mantenía al tanto de lo que ocurría en ella gracias a lo que su marido le contaba.

-Sí, otra vez - dijo Gast, componiendo una sonrisa nerviosa - Es un poco insistente.

Sin embargo, Ifalna se lo quedó mirando un buen rato. No parecía muy convencida de las palabras de su marido, es más, lo notaba bastante extraño aquella mañana.

-¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó ella, sin miramientos.

-No. ¿Qué me iba a pasar? - replicó él, con una sonrisa.

-No sé. Estás nervioso, como… si ocultases algo. - dijo ella, alzando una ceja.

Gast soltó una carcajada, en un intento de liberar todo el estrés que llevaba dentro.

-Cariño, ya sabes que entre tú y yo no hay secretos. - contestó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla - Me voy al trabajo - informó, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿No vas a desayunar? - preguntó ella, siguiendo sus pasos.

-No, hoy no tengo mucha hambre. Ya comeré algo cuando llegue a la oficina.

-Hm..está bien. Que tengas un buen día - dijo ella, finalmente, sonriendo.

Faremis le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Una vez estuvo fuera de su hogar, la sonrisa que se había esforzado por mantener y que ya marcaba las primeras arrugas en su rostro de 41 años, se esfumó como el viento.

No existía ningún hombre que quisiera venderle su proyecto. Las cosas no iban bien. No iban _nada_ bien. Gast estaba metido hasta el cuello en un problema bastante serio.

Aquel medicamento pionero que había descubierto, nueve años atrás, para erradicar la gripe roja, no había sido solamente _su_ descubrimiento. Para poder llevar a cabo la creación de su exitoso medicamento, Gast había comprado algunas plantas medicinales que lo componían en el mercado negro, donde una banda de científicos trabajaba ilegalmente con estas plantas.

Por supuesto, aquella compra había tenido un precio. Gast pagó un gran capital para poder hacerse con las plantas, a cambio de llevarse el sólo todo el mérito. Sin embargo, los científicos con los que había hecho negocios no se habían contentado con el pago por las plantas. Tras descubrir que Gast estaba acumulando importantes ingresos gracias a su medicamento contra la gripe roja, comenzaron a chantajearlo y a pedirle más dinero, amenazándolo con decir la verdad a la prensa y manchar su imagen si no les pagaba.

Gast aceptó el chantaje y comenzó a pasar un porcentaje de sus ingresos a la banda ilegal. El negocio había continuado durante años: ellos le proporcionaban plantas novedosas para sus estudios y Faremis les pagaba una generosa cantidad de dinero. Sin embargo, una de las últimas plantas que Faremis había obtenido no había sido pagada en su totalidad. Gast se negaba a pagar un precio tan alto, a pesar de la dificultad para conseguir dicha planta.

Fue entonces cuando el jefe de la banda, Kross Rogan, comenzó a amenazarlo de muerte si no le pagaba el dinero que le debía en el plazo de tiempo de medio año. Gast solo le daba largas y más largas mientras pensaba qué hacer para librar su cuello de semejante problema. Subestimaba a Rogan, ya que no lo veía capaz de asesinarlo.

—

-¿Cloud? ¿Hermano? - preguntó Zack, dejandose ver en la puerta entreabierta. Todavía conservaba las llaves del que había sido su hogar durante tantos años, antes de trasladarse a la casa de Faremis.

-¡Estoy aquí! - dijo Cloud, asomándose desde la puerta del salón, con una media sonrisa en sus labios finos - Pasa, pasa.

-¿Qué hacías? - dijo el moreno, curioso. Zack, de 24 años, era diferente a Cloud, ya que tenía el pelo negro. Pero sus ojos eran idénticos y se parecían más de lo que se imaginaban.

Su hermano pequeño soltó un suspiro mientras se mecía los cabellos rubios con una mano. Parecía bastante preocupado.

-Intentaba sacar las cuentas de este mes. Pero creo que voy a tener que dejar de comer definitivamente para poder pagar el impuesto de la luz, como sigan subiendo los precios…- murmuró el rubio, acercándose a la cocina, seguido de su hermano, y sacando del armario la cafetera, preparándola para hacer café.

Su hermano Zack, cruzándose de brazos, lo miró preocupado.

-¿Cuántos días llevas sin comer? - preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Con este…cinco. - admitió Cloud, agachando la mirada mientras ponía la cafetera en el fogón.

-Cloud…no puedes seguir así. - comentó su hermano, bastante preocupado por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? - dijo el otro, con profunda resignación, encogiéndose de hombros - Con la crisis, los puestos de trabajo han disminuido. He buscado y buscado por todas partes, pero nadie quiere empleados nuevos. Todos los gastos los estoy pagando con los ahorros que conseguí en el taller mecánico. Pero eso se terminará acabando, tarde o temprano. Y entonces…estaré en la ruina.

-¿Por qué no vendes la casa? - propuso Zack, con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Y dónde vivo? Además…nadie querría esta casa, está muy antigua ya. Todos están comprando pisos nuevos en el centro de Midgar. - comentó el rubio, cada vez más apesadumbrado.

Zack se mantuvo en silencio mientras pensaba una solución para el problema que aquejaba a su hermano pequeño. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea que, para él, no podía fallar.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya lo tengo! - dijo el moreno, dando una palmada con una sonrisa - Escucha, sabes que trabajo para el señor Faremis, ¿verdad?

-Sí…pero…¿a qué viene eso ahora? - preguntó Cloud, sin entender, mientras servía las tazas de café y daba un pequeño sorbo a la suya.

-Mira, yo soy su escolta privado. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizá … quizá necesite otro escolta. ¡Ya sabes! Para su mujer y su hija.

-Pero…ya te tiene a tí…¿no?

-Sí, pero, escucha, ¡hablaré con él! Quizá pueda convencerlo de que te contrate, cuando le explique tu historia y demás…seguro que querrá alguien que proteja a su esposa o que lleve a su hija al colegio. Cuando le hable de tu situación, aceptará, ¡ya verás! - explicó Zack, bastante animado.

-Por favor, no vayas dejándome como un pobre muerto de hambre con tu jefe. - suplicó Cloud, con el ceño fruncido.

Zack soltó una carcajada.

-Es la verdad, ¿no? ¡Vamos, Cloud! ¡Anímate! Con mi _enorme_ capacidad de convicción, no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte, te lo aseguro.

—

La tarde caía en casa de los Faremis. Aeris se encontraba en el jardín, jugando a la pelota con su perro, Nanaki. Nanaki era un enorme perro de raza, de color rojo. Tenía un vínculo muy especial con Aeris, ya que habían crecido prácticamente juntos.

Aeris le pasó la pelota a Nanaki, pero este, al intentar rebotarla, la lanzó lejos, cerca de un pozo que había en el jardín y al que Aeris tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse, debido a que era bajo y era muy fácil caerse dentro de él.

-¡Oh! ¡Nanaki! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! - le riñó Aeris, con dulzura - Iré a buscar yo la pelota, tú quedate aquí, podría ser peligroso. ¡Super Aeris en acción!

Nanaki bajó sus orejas, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho su dueña.

La niña corrió rápidamente hacia el pozo, donde la pelota se había detenido. Se agachó para recogerla, cuando de repente, una enorme sombra oscureció el lugar donde ella se encontraba. La pequeña alzó lentamente su mirada y el terror se apoderó de sus ojos verdes.

-Sephiroth…-dijo, con un hilo de voz, mientras miraba al hombre frente a ella. Se trataba de Sephiroth, el chofer de la familia y la mano derecha de su padre. Para el señor Gast era su hombre de confianza, pero a Aeris le daba miedo su imponente figura, de pelo plateado, ojos afilados y verdes y ropas negras. Además, Sephiroth era distante y frío con ella.

-Vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es la señorita Aeris. ¿No te acuerdas de qué lugar es este? - preguntó, con voz arrogante, arrastrando las palabras.

-El pozo…-murmuró la niña, temblorosa.

-Así es. Y …tengo entendido que tus padres te tienen prohibido estar cerca del pozo, ¿no es verdad?

Aeris asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sería una pena que te cayeses en el pozo para siempre y nadie te oyera pedir ayuda. Atrapada en la oscuridad…para siempre. - la niña tragó saliva al imaginar la situación - _Márchate_ antes de que le diga a tus padres lo desobediente que eres.

-S…sí. -dijo Aeris, abrazándose a la pelota mientras salía disparada del lugar, alejándose de Sephiroth, el cual le daba más miedo que el mismísimo pozo.

—

-Señor, ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó Zack, tras llamar a la puerta del despacho del señor Faremis.

-Adelante - dijo Gast, con un ademán de su brazo, mientras un gesto amable cruzaba su rostro. Dejó a un lado sus papeles, colocándolos en una esquina de la mesa de madera y juntó sus manos, mirando a Zack expectante - ¿Y bien?

Zack carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

-Señor…verá. Sé que no está bien, pero…quisiera pedirle algo. No lo haría si no fuera estrictamente necesario e importante para mi.

-¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Gast, mirándolo fijamente desde su asiento.

-Verá… mi hermano está pasando por una situación económica precaria ahora mismo. Apenas tiene para comer y…no consigue trabajo debido a la crisis. - explicó Zack.

-Hm…entiendo - dijo Faremis, comprensivo.

-Así que…me preguntaba si quizá usted…tendría algún trabajo para mi hermano aquí. Quizá pueda ser el escolta de su esposa o de su hija Aeris… ya sabe que cuatro ojos ven más que dos y me podría echar una mano en la tarea.

-Mira, Zack, yo… -dijo Gast, que pensaba negarse.

-Por favor, señor, se lo suplico - rogó Zack, desesperado - Tengo plena confianza en mi hermano. Sé que el está perfectamente capacitado para este trabajo, no le fallará. Se lo prometo.

Gast vaciló durante unos instantes que a Zack se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente, contestó.

-Está bien. Que venga. Podría ser el escolta de mi esposa y mi hija. Estará un mes de prueba y …si veo que funciona, lo contrataré. ¿De acuerdo? - propuso Gast.

-Sí, señor, ¡como guste! ¡Mil gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo**

 **2**

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente aquella tarde de invierno en la casa de Cloud. Las lluvias habían amainado, dejando paso a las últimas y ligeras nevadas de la estación, lo que supondría un leve ahorro en la factura de la calefacción.

Cloud corrió rápidamente por la casa. Nunca le había parecido que el teléfono estuviera tan lejos como aquel día. El timbre del aparato resonaba por todo el hogar, llegando a ser inclusive chirriante. Finalmente, levantó el auricular, colocándoselo entre la oreja y el hombro a la vez que alzaba el teléfono, de cable, para estar más cómodo, justo antes de que sonase el último tono que daría fin a la llamada.

-¿Diga? - preguntó, con la voz algo entrecortada por la angustiosa carrera que acababa de echarse.

-¿Cloud, hermano? ¡Soy Zack! Escucha, tengo una noticia estupenda que darte. - dijo su hermano, con voz animada, al otro lado del cable.

-Como no sea que van a bajar los impuestos de una vez… - dijo el rubio, con cierta ironía en su tono.

Su hermano rió levemente.

-Ya no vas a tener que preocuparte más por los impuestos, Cloud. Escucha, he hablado con Faremis. ¡Lo he convencido! - dijo Zack, triunfante - Así que mañana mismo tendrás que estar aquí para empezar a trabajar.

El rubio se quedó completamente sin habla, mientras sus ojos azules vagaban alrededor del salón con un nerviosismo inusitado. No sabía como sentirse, realmente. Por supuesto, se sentía contento por haber conseguido un trabajo, ya que eso significaba que todos sus problemas y angustias económicas iban a acabarse. Pero se había acostumbrado tanto a apretarse el cinturón - a veces, incluso, hasta quedarse sin hebilla - que no sabía si se adaptaría a vivir de forma algo más holgada.

-¿Cloud? ¿Estás ahí? - preguntaba Zack, insistentemente, temeroso de que se hubiera cortado la llamada.

-Sí, sí. ¡Vaya! No esperaba que lograses convencer a tu jefe - dijo Cloud, sonando más animado esta vez.

-Te dije que mi capacidad de convicción era _infalible_ \- replicó su hermano y, por su tono, Cloud supo que acababa de alzar una ceja con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro moreno. - ¿Estás contento?

-¡Claro! Sabes lo que significa para mi tener un trabajo.

-Entonces pasaré por ti mañana, ¿de acuerdo? El señor Faremis te explicará lo que tengas que hacer y yo te pondré al corriente de _ciertas_ personas de la casa. - explicó Zack, con tono misterioso.

-¿Ciertas…personas de la casa? - repitió su hermano pequeño, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, nervioso. ¿Acababa de librarse de sus problemas económicos y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a problemas dentro de su puesto de trabajo?

-Sí. ¡Pero no te preocupes! No te dará quebraderos de cabeza. Tan sólo es un estirado insoportable. Oye, te dejo, Faremis va a arreglar unos asuntos y tengo que acompañarlo. ¡Hasta mañana!

-Adiós - respondió simplemente Cloud.

Pero una vez que hubo colgado el teléfono, dio un gran salto de alegría mientras alzaba sus puños al aire, loco de contento. ¡Por fin iba a tener un trabajo!

—

-¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Ifalna, con voz dulce y una media sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

-¡Claro, mami! Te estaba esperando ya, hoy tardaste mucho - dijo su pequeña Aeris, entre risas.

Anochecía en casa de los Faremis. Como cada noche y, sin falta, Ifalna se acercaba al cuarto de su hija para darle las buenas noches y leerle algún cuento o conversar. A pesar de su corta edad, Aeris era una niña muy inteligente y curiosa que hablaba de un sinfín de temas distintos. Muchas veces, ambas, madre e hija, habían comenzado hablando del colegio y habían terminado debatiendo acerca de cuantos planetas y cuantos universos habían aparte del suyo.

Aeris tenía dos grandes pasiones en su vida: leer y conversar con su madre. Desde pequeña, nunca había tenido muchas amigas. Uno podía pensar que su alta posición social o su estabilidad económica la hacían una niña popular, como solía pasar en muchos casos. Pero con ella, pasaba justamente al revés: las niñas no querían estar con Aeris, la consideraban un bicho raro por pasarse horas y horas enfrascada alrededor de sus libros y por hablar con su perro, Nanaki. Los niños, por su parte, se sentían intimidados por su presencia y también, por la influencia de las niñas. Si ellas no se acercaban a Aeris, ellos tampoco.

Por eso, la mejor amiga de Aeris era su madre, Ifalna. A ella le podía contar todo lo que quisiera y, junto a ella, podía leer todos los libros que desease durante horas, porque su madre nunca la iba a juzgar. Era cierto que, de vez en cuando, la regañaba cuando hacía alguna cosa mal. Pero Ifalna siempre se encargaba de que Aeris supiera que lo hacía por su bien, para que aprendiese de sus errores y no volviera a cometerlos.

-Siento haber tardado, cariño. Pero estaba hablando con tu padre - explicó Ifalna, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija en la cama, con dosel y sábanas rosas. - Mañana va a venir alguien nuevo a casa.

-¿Alguien nuevo? - preguntó Aeris, con ilusión, mientras sus ojos verdes se abrían de par en par.

Ifalna asintió lentamente con la cabeza, a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Así es.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Quién es? - dijo la pequeña, juntando sus manitas.

-Para serte sincera, no lo sé aún. Pero sé que va a ser nuestro nuevo guardaespaldas.

-¿Nuestro nuevo guardaespaldas? Pero, mami, yo no necesito un guardaespaldas. - replicó Aeris, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Su madre rió ante el ceño fruncido de su niña.

-Lo sé. Sé que tu eres muy fuerte y te sabes cuidar solita. Pero nunca está de más tener a alguien que nos proteja, ¿no crees, cielo? - planteó su madre.

-Mm…sí, tienes razón, mami. ¡Siento curiosidad por ver quien es!

-¡Yo también! Además, podrá cuidar de ti cuando yo no esté contigo. Cuando salga con mis amigas o cuando atienda asuntos de la casa. - explicó Ifalna.

Aeris se recostó sobre el pecho de su madre, dejando que le acariciara los cabellos castaños. Ambas se parecían mucho: las dos tenían el pelo largo y castaño, brillante. Los ojos verdes, llenos de amor. Y las dos eran muy bonitas.

-Pero, tú vas a estar siempre conmigo, ¿verdad mami? - preguntó Aeris, mientras los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar del sueño y de las relajantes caricias de su madre.

-Claro que si, pequeña - contestó Ifalna, aunque, sin saber por qué, sintió una ligera angustia ante la pregunta de su hija que no supo explicar.

-Anda mami, cuéntame una de tus historias, porfi - pidió su hija, abrazándose a su madre.

-Está bien - contestó Ifalna, entre risas, mientras comenzaba a contarle una maravillosa aventura a su pequeña.

—

El día siguiente llegó, y Cloud se levantó temprano, como de costumbre. Zack le había dicho que pasaría por él cerca de las ocho de la mañana para acudir al que sería su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

Se desperezó lentamente, sintiendo una gran ilusión en su interior por la que sería su nueva forma de vida. Recogió su cuarto y fue a desayunar algo ligero: un café como cada mañana.

Tras desayunar, se dio una ducha de agua caliente, ya que aquel día había amanecido un poco más frío que el anterior. Se sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que ya no tendría que preocuparse tanto por los gastos del hogar. En primer lugar, porque al trabajar para el señor Faremis, viviría en su casa y, en segundo lugar, porque al tener un sueldo, los problemas se veían desde otra perspectiva.

Terminó de ducharse y se puso la ropa que su hermano mayor le había traído la noche anterior, que sería su nuevo uniforme de trabajo: consistía en unos pantalones negros, con la camisa sin mangas del mismo color y de cuello de tortuga y botines negros.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared del salón. Eran las ocho menos cuarto. Aún tenía algo de tiempo para despedirse, quien sabía durante cuanto tiempo, del que había sido su hogar durante 21 años. 21 años de su vida en aquella casa que había conocido sus alegrías, sus penas y sus secretos. Echaría de menos aquel hogar, pero Cloud sabía que a veces, había que dejar las cosas atrás para poder avanzar.

Quince minutos después y, bastante puntual, su hermano Zack lo esperaba en su coche para ir rumbo al trabajo.

-Buenos días - saludó su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa - ¿Nervioso?

-Un poco - confesó Cloud, a quien no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable cuando la ocasión lo merecía.

Zack soltó una ligera carcajada.

-No te preocupes. El señor Faremis es una buena persona. Ya verás que te irá bien. - dijo el moreno, en un intento de aliviar su creciente preocupación.

El coche comenzó a abrirse camino alrededor de la ciudad. Dejaron atrás colegios, parques, el hospital… salieron del centro de la concurrida urbe y se adentraron en la periferia. Alrededor, el paisaje era más natural, con hileras de casas residenciales.

-Vive un poco lejos, ¿no? - preguntó Cloud, observando el paisaje.

-Vive en un punto intermedio. Alejado del ruido pero no lo suficientemente lejos de su trabajo y de la gente. - explicó su hermano, alzando una ceja. - Supongo que cuando eres tan rico no te importa gastar dinero en la gasolina.

Un pequeño tiempo después, los dos hombres llegaron al hogar del señor Faremis.

La casa de Cloud era un nido de pájaros en comparación con aquella enorme mansión que se alzaba ante sus ojos. La imponente casa tenía cierto estilo vanguardista, con un enorme jardín con algunas flores rojas y amarillas y un pequeño pozo. El rubio se quedó fascinado ante la elegante apariencia del hogar.

-Alucinante, ¿verdad? - preguntó Zack, que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento a su hermano, mientras componía una media sonrisa.

-Lo gana bien. - contestó Cloud, mientras seguía los pasos a su hermano mayor, quien había comenzado a caminar a través del sendero de piedra que conducía a la entrada principal.

Si por fuera la casa era imponente, por dentro era simplemente magnífica. El vestíbulo tenía el suelo de mármol y daba a diferentes caminos: al frente, una escalinata se erguía, conduciendo a las habitaciones superiores; a la derecha, se encontraba el camino hacia la cocina y el comedor y, a la izquierda, el salón y la terraza.

-Ven, tenemos que…ah, señor Faremis - dijo Zack, sacando a Cloud de su ensimismamiento, ya que se había quedado absorto contemplando el esplendor del hogar.

-Buenos días. Supongo que tu debes de ser el hermano de Zack - dijo Gast.

El hombre que estaba frente a Cloud era exactamente como él lo había imaginado: un hombre que, a pesar de su aspecto serio y empresarial, tenía un aire paternal en aquella sonrisa que se escondía tímidamente bajo su bigote castaño.

-Si, señor. Cloud Strife - dijo, estrechando la mano de Faremis.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Gast Faremis. Aunque me imagino que ya sabrás de sobra quien soy - añadió el hombre, con una leve carcajada.

-Quería agradecerle que me haya dado el trabajo, señor. - dijo Cloud, con condescendencia.

Faremis negó levemente con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Al principio, me mostré un poco reticente a la idea - contó Gast, siendo sincero - pero cuando Zack me explicó tu situación…sentí que debía ayudarte. Tu hermano nunca me ha defraudado, siempre ha sido un buen trabajador. Espero lo mismo de ti, Cloud.

-No le decepcionaré, señor. - dijo el rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza con el fin de reafirmar sus palabras.

Gast también asintió, inspeccionando al joven que tenía frente a si. Aunque había aceptado darle el trabajo, quería asegurarse de que lo haría bien.

-Serás el escolta de mi esposa y mi hija - explicó el hombre, tras una breve pausa - Ninguna de las dos está en casa ahora mismo, pero en cuanto llegue mi esposa, se presentará contigo. Siento no poder estar más tiempo contigo, pero debo irme ya al trabajo. - añadió, señalando el maletín que llevaba en sus manos.

-De acuerdo, señor. - respondió Cloud, con seriedad.

-Ah, Zack, necesito que me lleves hoy a la oficina. Sephiroth ha ido a dejar a Aeris al colegio y a acompañar a Ifalna con unos recados. - dijo Faremis, mirando esta vez a Zack.

-Por supuesto, señor. - dijo el moreno.

-Tienes libertad para moverte por la casa, Cloud. Sientela como si fuera tuya - dijo el hombre, despidiéndose mientras salía del hogar acompañado de su guardaespaldas personal.

Cuando los dos se marcharon, el silencio resonó en toda la casa. Cloud se sintió completamente solo, teniendo la sensación de que, a pesar de lo majestuoso del hogar, este no resultaba muy acogedor. O quizá era por que acababa de llegar.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, una voz de mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tú debes de ser el nuevo guardaespaldas, ¿verdad? - preguntó. Cloud se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer de unos 45 años y expresión cariñosa, cuyo cabello castaño, recogido en un moño, comenzaba a clarear.

-Así es - respondió el rubio, quien repentinamente sintió cariño hacia la mujer.

Ella compuso una gran sonrisa, mientras las primeras arrugas de expresión se comenzaban a formar alrededor de sus ojos.

-¡Encantada! Yo soy Elmyra. Soy el ama de llaves de la familia. - se presentó, mientras estrechaba la mano de Cloud.

-Yo soy Cloud - se presentó él, con una leve sonrisa.

-Zack y tú os parecéis más de lo que pensaba - comentó la mujer.

-¿Cómo sabe que somos hermanos?

-Oh - dijo ella, comenzando a reir - Zack habla mucho conmigo y me puso al corriente de que vendrías y quien eras. Me contó toda tu vida.

" _¿Por qué no me sorprende?"_ se preguntó Cloud, avergonzado por la actitud de su hermano. Tenía esa costumbre - para Cloud, horrible costumbre - de contarle a todo el mundo más cosas de las que la gente debería o necesitaba saber.

-¡Pero no te preocupes! - repuso Elmyra, con cariño - Todos hemos pasado por alguna situación dificil en nuestras vidas, ¿no crees? Y no es motivo para avergonzarse. Es más, deberías sentirte orgulloso de haberlo superado.

-Imagino que sí - dijo Cloud, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Ven, ¡te enseñaré la casa! - lo animó Elmyra, colgándose de su brazo y empezando a caminar junto a él alrededor de la enorme mansión.

—

-¡Vamos, niña! No tengo todo el día - exclamó Sephiroth, dándole prisa a Aeris, quien salía del colegio con la cabeza gacha. Aquella no había sido su mejor jornada escolar, ya que había tenido que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros en la clase de deporte porque se le había escapado el balón de las manos. ¿Por qué tenía que existir esa asignatura? Era algo que la niña siempre se preguntaba.

Una vez que la niña llegó al todoterreno negro, Sephiroth la reprendió.

-Podrías salir más deprisa del colegio, ¿sabes? Ahora voy a tener que coger el peor tráfico por tu culpa. Y todavía tenemos que ir a buscar a tu madre. Menudo día - se quejó el de pelo plateado, con desdén, haciendo sentir aún peor a la chiquilla.

-Lo siento, Sephiroth - dijo la niña, con un nudo en la garganta.

- _Lo siento_ \- bufó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco - Venga, sube al coche.

Aeris subió al coche y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Sin embargo, su triste rostro se iluminó un poco al ver que su osito de peluche favorito estaba junto a ella en el asiento trasero. Lo tomó entre sus manitas y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose algo mejor.

Un tiempo después, pasaron a recoger a su madre, que venía cargada con bolsas del mercado.

-Buenas tardes, señora - saludó Sephiroth, con total educación. Aeris se preguntaba muchas veces si Sephiroth odiaba a los niños y por eso la trataba tan mal, porque con su madre era buena persona.

-Ah, Sephiroth, ayúdame con estas bolsas, por favor - dijo Ifalna, algo jadeante por el peso de las bolsas. El de pelo plateado las tomó todas entre sus brazos musculosos con total facilidad, como si fueran bolsas cargadas de plumas y las puso en el maletero del coche.

Ambos se subieron al vehículo y, acto seguido, Ifalna se giró un poco para saludar a su pequeña.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal el cole? - preguntó.

-Bien mami…- suspiró Aeris, con desgana.

Ifalna la miró, algo preocupada.

-¿Segura? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Sabiendo que no podía mentirle a su madre, Aeris le contó lo sucedido.

-Los niños de mi clase se han reído de mi en la asignatura de deporte…-musitó la niña, mirándose las manos con la cabeza baja.

Su madre chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

-Esos críos… tendré que ir a hablar con tu profesora para que los regañe.

-¡No! ¡No mami, por favor! No hace falta…- se negó Aeris. Sabía que si su madre se quejaba, los niños de la clase la llamarían chivata y la harían sentir aún más sola.

-Es mi responsabilidad como tu madre. No está bien que los otros niños se rían de ti - insistió Ifalna.

-No, mami, sólo ha sido una tontería. Estoy segura de que no pasará más - contestó Aeris, nerviosa.

Ifalna suavizó su rostro, soltando un suspiro.

—

Al mediodía, la señora Ifalna, Sephiroth y Aeris llegaron a casa, tras un largo día de trabajo. Sephiroth se marchó hacia la cocina, donde, seguramente, se encontraban los demás miembros del servicio, dejando a Ifalna y Aeris sola.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, cariño - informó Ifalna - ¿Por qué no dejas la mochila en tu cuarto y te preparas para almorzar?

Aeris, quien no tenía absolutamente nada de hambre debido a lo que le había ocurrido en el colegio, asintió con tristeza, mientras se marchaba a su habitación. Su madre la siguió con la mirada, preocupada. Aunque Aeris no quisiera, tendría que tomar medidas al respecto de lo que hacían aquellos niños de su clase. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si dejase ese asunto correr?

La niña subió rápidamente las escaleras y dejó la mochila en su cuarto, tal y como le había ordenado su madre. Se miró en el espejo, contemplando su uniforme deportivo del colegio, que intercalaba con la falda de cuadros y el jersey. Se fijo en su enorme lazo rojo, que le daba un toque bonito a su larga cola de caballo. Se dio cuenta de que el lazo estaba un poco desordenado y, con agilidad, lo volvió a rehacer.

-¡Aeris! - escuchó que su madre la llamaba desde el piso inferior - ¿Ya estás lista para comer?

" _No quiero comer nada"_ pensó la niña, con tristeza. Quería desaparecer por un momento, que nadie la buscase. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

Salió de su cuarto a hurtadillas y corrió con rapidez por el pasillo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, ya que escuchaba como su madre iba subiendo por la escalera, aproximándose cada vez más a ella.

-¿Aeris? - escuchó, de fondo. Entonces, la niña se metió en el despacho de su padre, la habitación más cercana y se escondió, debajo de la mesa.

Ifalna abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija y la encontró completamente vacía. Tan sólo estaba la mochila, colocada correctamente bajo su mesa de escritorio.

-¿Dónde estará? - se preguntó Ifalna en voz alta, mientras daba media vuelta y salía al pasillo.

Entonces la mujer se cruzó con un hombre alto y rubio, de intensos ojos azules. Reconociendo quien podría ser al instante, se presentó.

-Oh. Tú debes ser mi nuevo guardaespaldas, ¿no es así? - preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa dulce.

-Sí, señora…

-Ifalna - dijo ella, estrechando la mano del joven, que tenía una agarre fuerte.

-Yo soy Cloud, señora. Mucho gusto. - se presentó el rubio.

-Igualmente. Cloud, escucha. ¿No has visto a mi hija por aquí? Es una niña pequeña y se parece mucho a mi. La llamé para comer pero…

-No…no la he visto - respondió Cloud, confundido.

-Mm…¿qué tal si yo busco por el jardín y tú la buscas por aquí? Quizá haya salido al jardín y no me he dado cuenta, le gusta mucho estar allí - propuso Ifalna.

-De acuerdo, señora.

Viendo a la mujer marchar, Cloud comenzó a realizar la tarea que le habían asignado. Abrió la primera puerta a la derecha, pero se encontró con la habitación del matrimonio, completamente vacía. Luego, inspeccionó la otra habitación, que parecía ser una sala de juegos donde descansaba el perro de la familia, Nanaki, de un intenso color rojo.

Tras abandonar aquella habitación donde tampoco estaba la niña, abrió otra puerta más. Se trataba del despacho del señor Faremis que parecía, aparentemente vacío. Cloud se habría ido de la habitación de no haber escuchado un pequeño y casi, inaudible, quejido, proveniente de alguna parte del despacho.

Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en unos pequeños piececitos que sobresalían de la parte baja de la mesa del despacho. Acababa de dar con la "desaparecida". Alzando una ceja mientras contenía la risa, rodeó la mesa lentamente, mientras escuchaba como la niña, que había estado conteniendo la respiración en un vano intento de no ser descubierta, soltaba el aire con fuerza.

Se agachó despacio hasta quedar cara a cara con la pequeña, que abrió de par en par sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Hola - dijo Cloud - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Esconderme - respondió Aeris, nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué te escondes? - preguntó el rubio, con curiosidad.

-Por que no quiero comer y no quiero que mami me vea - contestó la niña, agachando la cabeza.

-Pues déjame decirte que no eres muy buena escondiéndote. La próxima vez busca un lugar en el que quepas entera. Se te veían los pies - dijo Cloud, burlón.

La niña alzó la vista rápidamente, terriblemente sonrojada. Pero, de repente, comenzó a reír con suavidad y Cloud se vio contagiado por su risa.

-Tú eres mi nuevo guardaespaldas, ¿verdad? - preguntó la pequeña, con curiosidad, aún acostada bajo la mesa.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mami me lo contó anoche. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cloud.

-Yo Aeris. Soy una buena niña, no me porto mal nunca - se presentó la pequeña, con timidez.

Cloud soltó una pequeña carcajada. La niña le parecía sumamente adorable. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, escuchó la voz de la señora Ifalna.

-¿Cloud? ¿Has encontrado a…? ¡Con que aquí estás! - dijo Ifalna, agachándose y poniéndose cara a cara con su hija. - Sal de debajo de la mesa, Aeris, por favor - dijo su madre, completamente seria.

Temblorosa por la regañina que se le venía encima, Aeris salió de debajo de la mesa y se puso frente a su madre, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda y la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué te has escondido? Te estaba llamando para comer. ¡Y todavía llevas puesto el uniforme! Ve ahora mismo a cambiarte y baja a almorzar. Espero no tener que repetírtelo. - dijo la señora Ifalna, saliendo a zancadas del despacho.

La niña se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha y se dispuso a salir lentamente del despacho, arrastrando los pies. Cloud sintió una punzada de tristeza al ver a la niña tan apesadumbrada. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Te enseñaré a esconderte mejor la próxima vez - le dijo el rubio, guiñándole un ojo - Será nuestro secreto.

Aeris lo miró con ojos brillantes, mientras una sonrisa se formaba poco a poco en su rostro.

-¡Será nuestro secreto! - repitió ella, guiñándole también el ojo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste mucho! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida amiga! Que alegría verte por aquí! Como siempre, tus bellos comentarios me hacen muy feliz! ^^ El misterio de lo que sucedió con Ifalna y por qué Gast culpa a Cloud de lo sucedido se verá resuelto dentro de algunos capítulos! :O Me alegro mucho de que te gustasen las biografías de Cloud y Gast! Quería mostrar un poco esa oposición, esa diferencia de mundos y de historias que los dos han vivido, ya que ambos hombres son muy diferentes entre sí y como tu bien dices, saber toda esa información sobre ellos es crucial para entender cosas de la historia que sucederán más adelante! ^^Y sí, Gast está metido en un lio bastante gordo con sus medicinas y con su poca ética profesional jaja veremos como consigue salir de esta, ya que Kross Rogan no se anda con chiquitas! :O Y si, Sephiroth es de entrada uno de los miedos que Aeris tiene desde pequeña, al igual que el trato que recibe por parte de sus compañeros :( No quería que Aeris en este fic fuese una niña cliché, popular y querida por ser rica y de buena familia, quería que fuese una niña diferente a las demás jiji Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado los capitulos querida, aquí tienes uno nuevo hoy que espero con todo mi corazón que disfrutes mucho! Te mando mil besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **Capítulo**

 **3**

El teléfono resonó en la enorme mansión a mitad de la madrugada, cerca de las cuatro, pero Gast Faremis ya esperaba despierto aquella llamada. Acostado en su colchón, más caro de lo que cualquier persona de a pie pudiese imaginar, escuchó con atención como su esposa, que había logrado conciliar el sueño apenas unas horas antes, se revolvía entre las sábanas, soltando un leve quejido entre sus labios rosados. Antes de que Ifalna pudiese preguntarse quién podría estar deseando comunicarse con su familia a aquellas horas intempestivas, Gast ya tenía el auricular bajo la oreja.

Un sudor frío recorrió su frente, bajó por su mejilla y llegó hasta su espina dorsal cuando escuchó la voz de Kross Rogan al otro lado del cable. Aquella voz sibilante, de fumador empedernido, que podía estremecer al más fiero de los hombres con tan sólo pronunciar una palabra.

-Siento despertarte, Faremis - saludó, con una delicada cortesía que no parecía ir acorde con su personalidad despiadada. Pero quizá era esa arrogancia tan característica suya lo que lo convertía en un ser al que tenerle miedo - Pero ya ves que los _malos_ no tenemos horarios.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rogan? - preguntó Gast. Más una acusación, un lamento, que una pregunta.

-Mi dinero. Es evidente que no voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que no me des la parte que me corresponde. - exigió el hombre.

-¡Ya te he dicho que me des tiempo! - susurró Faremis, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta de su despacho. En pocos instantes, su esposa se daría cuenta de que su lado de la cama estaba vacío y …

-Que pena. Fíjate, precisamente tiempo es lo que no tengo. - dijo Kross, desafiante, sacando a Faremis de sus preocupaciones por ser descubierto y devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-En una semana tendrás el dinero - mintió Gast, con el deseo, cada vez más creciente, de colgar aquel teléfono cuyo cable parecía estar ahogándolo poco a poco.

-¡No me mientas, Faremis! - le espetó Rogan - Lo mismo dijiste la semana pasada, y la anterior y la anterior. ¿Te crees que esas plantas se pagan solas? Tengo gente detrás de mi que quiere ver mi cuello en bandeja porque no les he pagado lo que corresponde mientras _tú,_ ¡escúchame bien! - dijo, al oír que Gast comenzaba a interrumpirlo - mientras tú te paseas a tus anchas por tu apestosa oficina riéndote de mi y dándome largas. ¿Crees que esto es un juego de niños?

-Ya sé que esto no es un juego y sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que hayas conseguido esas plantas para mi - argumentó Faremis, en un vano intento de pacificar los ánimos - pero ahora mismo no dispongo de esa cantidad.

-¿Qué no dispones de esa cantidad? - dijo Rogan, soltando una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo - _No me hagas reír_. Oye, he visto que tu hija va al colegio que está justo en el centro de Midgar, ¿no es así? Sería una pena que le pasase algo malo. Una pierna rota, que la atropelle un coche…¿quién puede controlar los peligros que tiene una ciudad?

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada a mi hija, maldito hijo de…!

-Shh…- siseó Rogan, que estaba disfrutando mucho con la situación. Chasqueó la lengua en una fingida molestia - No pierdas los modales, Gast. No es propio de la gente rica ser maleducada, ¿no crees?

Faremis se pasó una mano por la frente, apartándose las gotas de sudor que se le habían agolpado entre el pelo y las orejas.

-Quiero mi dinero dentro de un mes. Sino… _pum_ \- musitó Kross, pegando la boca al auricular para dar más énfasis a su onomatopeya - Prepara un funeral, porque tú, tu mujer o tu querida hijita van a terminar muy mal.

Antes de que pudiera lanzarle toda la lista de improperios que tenía en su mente, Rogan colgó el teléfono, dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Rogan otra vez? - preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, haciendo que se sobresaltase por completo. Miró frenéticamente a sus espaldas para encontrarse a Sephiroth, que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta - Deberías, al menos, asegurarte de que cierras la puerta de tu despacho con llave cuando recibes semejantes llamadas.

Gast soltó la respiración que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo y se giró por completo, dándole la cara a su hombre de confianza.

-Quiere el dinero dentro de un mes. - explicó.

-Pero no vas a ceder, ¿no? - preguntó Sephiroth, con cierta preocupación.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? - dijo Gast, una pregunta que era más hacia si mismo que hacia su oyente. - Podría hacerle daño a mi hija o a Ifalna si se lo propone. ¡No puedo permitir eso! - exclamó, con preocupación.

-Tampoco puedes darle dinero siempre que te lo pida.

-Estoy metido hasta el cuello en esto, Sephiroth. Él me pasaba las plantas, yo creaba las medicinas. ¡Estamos unidos por este negocio! Si no le doy lo que me pide, ya no va a manchar mi reputación. ¡Va a destruir a mi familia! - dijo Faremis, frenético, ya que parecía que la persona que estaba frente a él no entendía lo que estaba explicándole - ¿Lo entiendes? No es alguien de quien pueda deshacerme tan fácilmente. No es como si pudiera coger a mi familia, tomar un avión e irme a otro país. Las cosas no son así.

-Nunca tendrías que haber cedido al primer chantaje - sentenció Sephiroth, cerrando los ojos con molestia - Si hubieras seguido mi consejo, te habrías quitado ese problema de encima desde hace muchos años.

-Entregarlo a la policía solamente habría hecho que los rumores y las habladurías sobre mi se acrecentasen.

-Era tu palabra contra la suya. La palabra de un prestigioso farmaceútico contra la de un narcotraficante ido a menos. La prensa se habría hecho eco de tu hazaña y tú te habrías vanagloriado y regocijado durante meses hasta que todo se quedase en el olvido. - replicó el de pelo plateado.

-No era tan fácil… - musitó Gast, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa de madera. Tenía tanto estrés acumulado en su mente y en su corazón que sus articulaciones y músculos no parecían poder soportar el peso de su cuerpo ni un minuto más.

-¿Y prefieres estar bajo amenaza a que la gente hable de ti? - preguntó Sephiroth, entrecerrando los ojos, acusante.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? - preguntó Faremis, mirándolo por encima del hombro, cansado de aquella conversación sin rumbo aparente.

-Él quiere deshacerte de ti, ¿no? Deshazte tú de él, entonces. - musitó Sephiroth.

Gast lo miró como si aquel hombre que estaba frente a él acabase de darle el elixir para la vida eterna.

—-

El amanecer llegó a casa de la familia Faremis con más reproches de los esperados.

El desayuno, que se componía de dulces, café, chocolates y leche, fue más silencioso que otros días y ninguno de los presentes, sentados a la mesa, sabía decir por qué. Era como un silencio abrumador que había sido asumido por todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí y nadie parecía querer contradecirlo. Ni siquiera la pequeña Aeris, que miraba con curiosidad al que era su nuevo guardaespaldas, Cloud, que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Se preguntaba cuantos años tendría, si le gustaba leer libros como a ella y si la llevaría al colegio aquel día en lugar de Sephiroth. _Odiaba_ que el hombre de pelo plateado la llevase a la escuela, ya que hacía de la ya ominosa situación algo aún más terrorífico.

Cloud sentía la mirada de la pequeña Aeris clavada sobre su persona y, aunque no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por estar siendo observado con tanto ahínco, había una parte que le divertía. Se preguntaba que podía estar pasando por la mente de la niña para que lo estuviera analizando de esa forma.

Miró alrededor de la mesa, analizando a cada uno de los que estaban en ella. Su hermano, Zack, ya lo conocía bien. Solía tener esa costumbre de desayunar rápido, de tragar casi antes de haber masticado y de dejar el café para el final. A su lado, estaba Elmyra, el ama de llaves que se había presentado el día anterior y que había sido muy amable y cariñosa con él, algo que agradecía profundamente. Presidiendo la mesa, el señor Faremis.

El rubio se fijó bien en su rostro. Parecía haber trasnochado y las preocupaciones pendían sobre su cabeza como nubes oscuras. Apenas había vacíado su plato y daba vueltas sobre este con el tenedor, casi sin rozarlo. Se preguntó qué clase de preocupaciones podía tener un hombre como aquel. Un hombre que tenía la vida prácticamente solucionada. A su izquierda, estaba Ifalna, la matriarca del clan, que observaba a su marido de reojo. Parecía que iba a decirle algo de un momento a otro, pero estaba luchando por contenerse.

Frente a él, Aeris. Aquel día se había hecho dos coletas, una con un lazo azul y la otra con un lazo verde. Llevaba un vestido color añil y medias verdes, acompañado de zapatitos de charol. Al igual que su padre, no había tocado apenas el desayuno, pero por motivos muy distintos a los de su progenitor. Ella había empleado su tiempo en analizar cada detalle de su rostro, con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca que Cloud no tardó en devolverle cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

Y al lado de la niña, Sephiroth. El chófer de la familia y el jefe de los empleados del hogar. Zack le había puesto al corriente sobre él la noche anterior. Según su hermano, se trataba de un tipo arrogante y estirado que apenas tenía conversación con el resto de empleados de la familia y como Cloud no iba a sacarle las palabras, prefería ser distante con él. Según lo que Zack le había explicado, parecía tener un trato especial con el señor Faremis y pasaban más tiempo juntos que lo que era considerado normal entre empleado y jefe. Pero había algo en aquel tipejo que no le terminaba de gustar.

Alzó sus ojos verdes al sentirse observado y los clavó en los azules de Cloud, quien le mantuvo la mirada. No se iba a empequeñecer por aquella forma tan perforadora de mirar. Dando ambos por perdidos el pequeño duelo de miradas, volvieron a centrar su atención en el desayuno.

-Se me hace tarde - dijo Faremis, dejando a un lado su plato, intacto y poniéndose de pie - Zack, cuando termines, te espero en el coche.

-Ya he terminado, señor. - dijo Zack, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Sephiroth?

-Yo también. - dijo Sephiroth, levantándose con suma elegancia y echando una última mirada desafiante a Cloud, que le fue devuelta más rápido de lo que esperaba. No terminaba de fiarse de aquel tipo rubio de ojos azules.

-Entonces, vamos. Tengo mucho trabajo hoy - dijo, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, que mantuvo un rictus serio e impenetrable. Hizo lo mismo con su hija, que le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Adiós, papi, que tengas un buen día - le deseó la niña.

-Igualmente, cielo. - dijo su padre, con ternura, disponiéndose a abandonar el comedor, cuando Ifalna lo detuvo.

-Gast, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? - preguntó la mujer, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

Su marido se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Justo lo que había estado evitando aquella mañana desde que había abierto los ojos acababa de llegar a él y no parecía haber alguna forma humana de evadirlo.

-Tengo algo de prisa, cariño - dijo, en un intento de excusarse. Pero su esposa, que tenía una voluntad de hierro, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

- _Sólo_ será un momento - insistió.

Sin poder hacer nada más, accedió a la invitación de su esposa para charlar, mientras Sephiroth y Zack iban rumbo al coche a esperarlo. Una vez estuvo la pareja en el vestíbulo, alejados de los ojos curiosos de los demás, Ifalna tomó el rumbo de la situación.

-¿Con quién hablabas anoche a las cuatro de la madrugada? - preguntó, inquisitivamente. Sus cejas estaban más arqueadas de lo que pudiera ser posible y su expresión denotaba una inmensa molestia, mientras tenía los labios apretados en espera de una respuesta convincente.

Cuando el silencio comenzó a hacerse pesado entre ambos, a la par que insoportable, en el enorme vestíbulo, Faremis decidió responder.

-No hablaba con nadie - mintió, tan descaradamente, que hasta Ifalna se dio cuenta.

-¿Crees que soy tonta, Gast? - dijo, acercándose amenazadoramente a su marido, dolida porque no quisiera reconocer la verdad desde un principio. - Escuché el teléfono y que hablabas con alguien. ¿De quién era esa llamada?

-Estarías soñando, Ifalna - replicó Gast, encogiéndose de hombros, cada vez más incómodo por el interrogatorio sin precedentes de su esposa.

-No estaba soñando. Estoy segura de que escuché el teléfono - insistió ella, cada vez más cansada de que su marido estuviese tratando de evadir el tema. - Cuando abrí los ojos, no estabas a mi lado. - lo acusó.

-Es cierto que me desvelé. No estaba en la cama de madrugada. Pero si hubieras escuchado mejor te habrías dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con Sephiroth en mi despacho. - le espetó él.

-¿Hablando con Sephiroth a las cuatro de la mañana? - repitió Ifalna, con tono irónico - ¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que los dos os hubiéseis sincronizado para desvelaros!

-¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo? - cuestionó Gast, altivo.

-Desde hace unos días estás extraño. El otro día también recibiste una llamada de teléfono y lo que me dijiste no me convenció _nada_. Quiero saber quien te está llamando y por qué. - insistió su esposa, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Nadie me llamó anoche, Ifalna!

-¿Es que hay otra mujer? ¿Es eso? - soltó ella. Eran justamente las palabras que más miedo le daba decir, que no quería admitir que había pensado, pero que se habían deslizado por su boca sin poder evitarlo.

Faremis soltó un profundo bufido de indignación.

-Me marcho - dijo, dando la conversación por zanjada.

Ifalna abrió la boca en un amago de responderle, pero volvió a cerrarla con la misma rapidez con que la había abierto. Estaba profundamente dolida. Ella pensaba que no negarlo era el equivalente a admitirlo. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser posible? ¿En realidad estaba teniendo una aventura con otra mujer?

—

-Aquí tienes el desayuno de hoy, cariño - dijo Elmyra, tendiéndole una bolsa de tela a Aeris con el desayuno de la media mañana. Se trataba de una bolsita de color lila y con estampado de flores, la favorita de la niña, entre tantas otras que tenía.

-¡Gracias, Elmy! - contestó ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

Elmyra le acarició la mejilla y alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Cloud, quien se adentraba en la cocina en aquellos instantes.

-Supongo que te toca a ti llevarla al colegio hoy - dijo Elmyra, con una sonrisa.

Cloud se pasó una mano por el pelo, mirando a Aeris.

-Supongo que sí - concedió él. La niña sonrió lentamente, ya que en el fondo, se sentía muy feliz de que su nuevo guardaespaldas tuviese la misión de llevarla al colegio y no Sephiroth, como en los últimos días.

-¿Vamos? - preguntó Aeris - Voy a llegar tarde - añadió, entre risas.

-Hmm..sí, está bien - accedió el joven, que prefirió que la niña fuese delante para poder seguir sus pasos. Estaba algo perdido aún, ya que aquel era su segundo día de trabajo. Le molestaba un poco la falta de comunicación que había entre sus jefes y los empleados, pero supuso que aquel día había habido una especie de discusión-problema entre el matrimonio y por eso, nadie le había explicado nada.

Cloud siguió a Aeris hasta el garaje de la mansión, donde uno de los coches ya había salido y quedaba un flamante todoterreno negro, que el rubio miró asombrado. En circunstancias normales, aquel coche le habría costado cinco años de su sueldo y muchos días sin comer para llegar a conducirlo. Pero ahora tenía la posibilidad de manejar aquel lujoso vehículo sin tener que pagar para hacerlo.

Entonces sintió una manita tirando levemente de sus pantalones, a la altura de la rodilla y volvió a la realidad.

-Toma, las llaves - dijo la niña, tendiéndole las llaves del todoterreno. Cloud las cogió, algo temeroso. Sentía que, desde que tomase el volante del vehículo, podría rayarlo, abollarlo… sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente, accionó el botón, abriendo el coche. Acto seguido, fue a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, esperando a que la niña se subiera.

-Mamá no me deja subirme delante - explicó, ante la atenta mirada del guardaespaldas.

-Oh, entiendo. Eres demasiado _pequeña_ para eso - enfatizó Cloud, burlón.

-¡Te recuerdo que tengo 9 años! - replicó la niña, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas enrojecidas de la vergüenza.

-Vaya, que mayor - respondió él, cerrando la puerta delantera y abriendo la trasera.

-No, no. Ahora quiero ir delante - dijo ella, con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Estás segura? - preguntó Cloud, quien estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación - Sólo los más valientes se suben delante… una vez que te sientes, no habrá marcha atrás.

La niña pareció dudar unos instantes, con expresión preocupada y Cloud tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse ante su infinita inocencia. Sin embargo, Aeris no quería parecer una cobarde delante de su nuevo guardaespaldas.

-Yo soy muy valiente. - dijo, aunque en el fondo se sentía nerviosa. Estaba desobedeciendo a su madre…pero ella no tenía por qué enterarse.

-Oh, está bien. Adelante, entonces - dijo Cloud, abriendo la puerta delantera y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Aeris se subió delante y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Acto seguido, analizó y observó la parte delantera del coche, en la que nunca se había fijado bien, con sumo cuidado y curiosidad. Estaba fascinada por las innumerables partes del coche, cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía. No había ningún libro, que ella hubiera leído, que hablase de eso.

Cloud se sentó frente al volante y, tras abrocharse el cinturón, encendió el motor. Se fijó en como la niña observaba todos sus movimientos con suma fascinación y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Cómo se llama esto? - preguntó, señalando una palanca situada entre los dos asientos.

-Eso es un freno de mano. - explicó el rubio. - Se usa para detener el coche por completo, cuando no puedes usar el freno de pie.

-¿Y esto otro? - dijo la niña, apuntando con el dedo una especie de palo con un pomo encima lleno de números.

-Eso es la palanca de cambios. Cuando aceleras el coche, tienes que ir dándole a esta palanca para cambiar las marchas.

-¡Qué guay! - exclamó ella, juntando las palmas de sus manos. Cloud soltó una ligera carcajada.

Lentamente, salieron del garaje de la mansión y se adentraron en la carretera, rumbo al colegio de la niña.

-Oye, Cloud - dijo Aeris, llamando su atención - ¿Te gusta leer?

El rubio pensó en la pregunta que la pequeña acababa de hacerle, mientras sus ojos azules se mantenían atentos a la carretera.

-Sí. Digamos que antes leía más que ahora. - respondió, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

-¿Y por qué ya no lees tanto como antes? - preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Bueno… a veces te pasan cosas que no puedes evitar y ya no puedes centrarte tanto en los libros sino que tienes que trabajar. - explicó él.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

Cloud aguantó la risa ante la enorme curiosidad de la pequeña. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mucho saber, hacer preguntas. Pero él no iba a ser el único que respondiese al interrogatorio. Se preguntó si, siendo tan pequeña, podría entender las dificultades de la vida adulta, pero veía que era una niña espabilada, así que se lanzó a explicárselo.

-Un día se acabó el dinero en mi casa. Yo quería ser abogado pero no pude, tenía que ir a trabajar para poder comer. Por eso ya no tenía más tiempo para leer. - contó.

-Vaya…-musitó Aeris, triste por lo que acababa de descubrir. A pesar de ser tan joven, su madre la había hecho consciente desde muy pequeña de que no todos tenían las mismas posibilidades económicas que su familia y eso la entristecía mucho.

El chico la miró de reojo, preocupado por si había hablado de más. Sin embargo, se sintió más tranquilo al ver que la pequeña volvía a hablar.

-Pues a mi me encanta leer. ¡Es mi cosa favorita en el _mundo entero_! - dijo ella, abriendo sus manos y dibujando en el aire un gran círculo, dando énfasis a sus palabras. - Pero… creo que soy un bicho raro.

-¿Un bicho raro? ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Cloud, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-No se lo digas a mami, pero los niños de la escuela me miran mal porque leo mucho. Dicen que soy aburrida y un bicho raro… - explicó Aeris, bajando la voz, como si le diese vergüenza admitirlo.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que quizá los raros sean ellos por no entender lo que haces? Leer está bien. Lo que está mal es juzgar a los demás.

-¿Tú crees? - preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Cloud asintió varias veces.

-Hay personas que, como no somos iguales a ellos, nos hacen sentir mal. Pero no entienden que, en lo diferente, está lo bonito. Está bien ser diferente, Aeris.

-Supongo…-susurró la niña, mirándose las manos.

-Además, yo no creo que seas un bicho raro.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó ella, alzando la cabeza rápidamente con un brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos verdes.

-De verdad. No tienes alas, ni patas, ni ojos de mosca - dijo Cloud, arracando una risa a la niña - Cuando te veo, veo una niña normal. Con sus coletitas y sus lazos.

Aeris lo miró con una sonrisa, deseando preguntarle lo que desde el día anterior, rondaba por su cabeza.

-Cloud, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? - preguntó. Estaba nerviosa. _Muy_ nerviosa. Había hecho esa pregunta innumerables veces a lo largo de su corta vida. _"¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"_ ¡Cuántas veces lo había dicho! Deseando con todo su corazón, que las otras niñas le dijeran que sí y empezasen a jugar con ella. Pero nunca decían sí. Siempre decían no y algunas incluso no le respondían. Le decían _"¿Contigo? ¡Pero si eres un bicho raro!_ ". Y posteriormente, comenzaba aquella terrorífica canción que hacía a Aeris llorar. _"Aeris el bicho raro, Aeris el bicho raro"_. Así que ahora, estaba muy nerviosa. Esperaba que Cloud le dijese que no, sería lo más normal, ya que era lo que todos le decían…sin embargo…

-¡Claro! - contestó él, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa.

Por primera vez, de tantas veces que había hecho esa pregunta, Aeris se sintió más feliz que nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste mucho! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: Querida amiga! Espero con muchas ansias tu mensaje jiji y te digo que te deje esas palabras tan bonitas y tan cargadas de amor y cariño porque tu historia LAS MERECE! Escribiste una historia genial y maravillosa que me encantó de principio a fin y ojalá pudiera dejarte 3 comentarios por episodio porque eran fantásticos! Y ten por seguro que la leeré de nuevo jiji ^^ Me alegró mucho saber que amaste el episodio anterior! ME HIZO MUY FELIZ! Esta historia supone un reto para mi como escritora y tú lo sabes bien, por la intensidad de algunos temas que quiero tocar en este relato y saber que te está encantando el fic supone una gran felicidad incomparable para mi! En efecto, nuestro nuevo villano, Kross Rogan, no es un hombre al que se le deba tomar en broma y le va a hacer la vida más que imposible a Gast! A mi también me gusta el Sephiroth que estoy creando jiji es malvado y cruel, pero precisamente creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de el! y dejame desvelarte que en esta historia habrá una nueva villana (creada por mi) que pueden pasarte dos cosas con ella: o la amas mucho o la odias máximo! De momento solo puedo decirte como se llamará : "Gina Stainheart" :O Ya aparecerá jiji (se rie con malicia ante el demonio que está creando para esta historia jaja) Y sí! Gast fue muy cruel con Ifalna. El de alguna forma no quiere desmoronar esa imagen de hombre perfecto que tiene ante su esposa, pero esta consiguiendo todo lo contrario con tanto secretismo! La pobre Ifalna piensa que hay otra mujer en su vida :( Y sí! Cloud y Ae van a tener una relación muy bonita en esta parte del fic y muy especial en la siguiente parte (sonríe para sus adentros ante la oleada de feels que pretende traer a este humilde fic jiji) y Cloud se va a convertir en un apoyo importantísimo para nuestra Ae, porque temo decir que es probable que, con sus problemas, los padres de Aeris se olviden de que tienen una hija y se centren en sus propios reproches :( Bueno, no desvelo más jijiiji me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el episodio y espero que este te encante! MIL GRACIAS! Y te mando mil besitos! YO TAMBIÉN SOY TU FAN! ^^^^^^  
**

 **PD: No me olvido de Compañeros jiji pronto actualizaré esa historia! ^^**

 **Capítulo**

 **4**

Aquel primer segundo día de trabajo estaba pasando de agradable a catastrófico por momentos para Cloud. Un acto tan simple como era llevar una niña al colegio se estaba convirtiendo en un laberinto sin precedentes para el joven guardaespaldas.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido algo tan inteligente como preguntar la dirección exacta del colegio de Aeris? En Midgar había una media de diez colegios y aunque ella ya le había dado el nombre concreto de su centro, la pequeña no sabía explicarle como llegar.

-Sé que al lado hay un parque - dijo la niña - es uno de los que más cercanos está al centro de Midgar.

" _Maldición"_ pensó Cloud, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente. _"En esta ciudad hay más parques que personas. ¿Cómo saber cuál es el parque correcto?_ "

Decidió dar otra vuelta a la manzana, circulando lentamente en busca del parque que más acorde iba con la descripción que la pequeña Aeris le había dado: un parque con un tobogán con la forma de la cabeza de un osito. Pero no había forma humana de encontrarlo y el conductor que iba tras él, o mejor dicho, los conductores, habían comenzado a impacientarse y no habían tardado en hacérselo saber a Cloud.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Idiota! ¡Quítate de la carretera! - gritaba uno.

-¡Algunos tenemos que trabajar! - exclamaba otra mujer, que daba puntapiés al pedal del acelerador en un vano intento de acortar distancias con los demás vehículos que tenía enfrente.

-Se están enfadando contigo, Cloud…-murmuró Aeris, con las cejas arqueadas mientras balanceaba de forma acompasada los pies, que le colgaban en el asiento debido a su todavía corta estatura.

-Lo sé. - admitió el rubio, cada vez más estresado. - Será mejor que me aparte antes de que ellos mismos me echen de la carretera - añadió, entre dientes, mientras apeaba el vehículo a un lado de la vía, mientras los demás coches conseguían adelantarlo soltándole todo tipo de improperios.

-Cuando no sé qué hacer, le pido ayuda a mamá - le aconsejó la pequeña, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa débil. Pensaba que Cloud debía de estar pasándolo realmente mal por no encontrar su colegio. Aunque ella se encontraba tremendamente preocupada, ya que su reloj de pulsera le indicaba que ya llegaba diez minutos tarde a la primera hora, no quería demostrárselo al ya demasiado estresado guardaespaldas.

-Sí, pero me temo que tu madre no está aquí para ayudarnos…-musitó el rubio, aunque alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como un viandante de mediana edad caminaba a paso tranquilo por la acera, con el periódico bajo el brazo. Quizá el sabría como indicarle bien el camino hacia la escuela de Aeris. -¡Espera aquí! - le indicó a la pequeña, mientras se desabrochaba con presteza el cinturón de seguridad y se bajaba rápidamente del vehículo.

Caminó a paso apresurado hacia el hombre, que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo escuchó llegar. Dio un pequeño saltito cuando escuchó la voz de Cloud llamando su atención, pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

-Disculpe, señor - dijo Cloud, acercándose a él de forma educada.

-¿Qué quiere, joven? - preguntó el hombre, que tenía una expresión cándida y amable y una voz profunda.

-¿Podría indicarme donde está el Colegio Central de Midgar? - pidió el de ojos azules.

Tras recibir unas cuantas indicaciones y darle todas las gracias que le fueron posibles, Cloud volvió al coche.

-¿Ya sabes cómo llegar al cole? - preguntó Aeris, juntando sus manitas.

-Sí. ¡Por suerte! Vamos, se nos hará tarde - dijo Cloud, reanudando la marcha.

-Ya llego tarde…-susurró la niña, cabizbaja.

Cloud la miró fijamente, mientras la preocupación volvía a aquejar su rostro, joven.

-Mm…hablaré con tu profesor, ¿vale? No se enfadará contigo, no te preocupes - le aseguró el rubio, mientras se encaminaban a la escuela de una vez por todas.

—

-Entonces, niños, cuando decimos que un animal se alimenta de vegetales, ¿cómo se…? - decía el profesor, pero se vio interrumpido cuando alguien irrumpió en su clase de manera brusca.

Se encontró ante sí a un joven rubio de ojos azules, jadeante y que llevaba a una niña colgando del brazo derecho. Parecía que había emprendido una larga carrera en un triste intento de llegar pronto a clase, aunque ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que había comenzado la lección. Y la niña que llevaba entre sus brazos…¿no era Aeris Faremis?

-¿Buenos… días? - saludó el profesor, con una ceja arqueada, sin saber realmente qué decir ante aquella confusa escena.

-Bu…buenos días. - contestó Cloud, aún con la respiración entrecortada. - Sentimos llegar tarde, problemas del tráfico. - se excusó rápidamente.

Cloud no pudo hacer caso omiso a las risitas que se extendieron entre los demás niños y niñas del aula de Aeris. Como tampoco pudo hacer oídos sordos al escuchar lo que dijo una de las niñas, sentada en primera fila, con el pelo rojo y un lazo azul:

-Aeris, como siempre, dando de qué hablar. Aeris, _la tonta_ \- dijo, con tono burlón, mientras provocaba la risa en las demás niñas.

El rubio la fulminó con la mirada y la niña sintió verdadero pavor, cerrando la boca al instante.

-Cloud, bájame…-murmuró Aeris, un susurro casi inaudible. La niña se encontraba muerta de la vergüenza. No sólo había llegado tarde a clase, sino que su nuevo amigo había visto como se reían de ella los demás compañeros. Lentamente, Cloud la dejó en el suelo.

-Llega 30 minutos tarde, señorita Aeris. Espero que no vuelva a repetirse. - la regañó el profesor con seriedad, mientras la niña caminaba cabizbaja hacia su asiento bajo la inquisitiva mirada de los demás niños. El profesor miró entonces en dirección a Cloud y le indicó que lo acompañase afuera.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, el profesor habló en tono comedido.

-Verá, en esta escuela nos gusta que los alumnos sean responsables y puntuales - comenzó a explicar el profesor, mirando fijamente a Cloud con sus ojos grises a través de sus gafas redondas.

-Lo siento, no se volverá a repetir. Soy nuevo en el trabajo y no sabía donde…

-Eso no me importa, señor. - lo cortó el profesor, con gesto molesto. - Las normas están para ser cumplidas.

Molesto, Cloud no se lo pensó dos veces antes de decirle lo que pensaba al maestro, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Habla de normas que deben ser cumplidas cuando permite que los demás niños se rían de Aeris sin piedad? - le espetó, con las mejillas enrojecidas del enfado.

-¿Disculpe? - dijo el hombre, alzando las cejas ante el tono, que el consideraba nada correcto, del joven que tenía enfrente.

-Acaba de ver como una niña ha sido objeto de las burlas por el simple hecho de llegar tarde. ¿Eso si lo permite?

-Eso es algo normal entre niños. - se excusó el profesor, que en el fondo, se sentía en un callejón sin salida.

-¿Normal? - repitió Cloud, con escepticismo - No creo que eso sea normal. Debería preocuparse más por la falta de respeto que algunos de sus alumnos ejercen y no de que un día Aeris llegue tarde.

-No tengo nada más que hablar con usted. Mis alumnos me esperan. Si tiene algo más que decir, acuda a la reunión de padres. - dijo el profesor, dando media vuelta y marchándose al interior del aula, cerrando la puerta ante las narices de Cloud.

-Tenga por seguro que _lo haré_ \- masculló el rubio, entre dientes, mientras se marchaba a pasos agigantados del colegio.

—

-Sephiroth - dijo la señora Ifalna, haciendo que el chofer se detuviera en seco en el que era su camino hacia las cocinas de la mansión Faremis. Acababa de volver de dejar al señor Gast en la oficina y planeaba pasar la mañana organizando algunas cuentas referentes a los empleados. Pero la señora Ifalna parecía haber estado esperando su llegada escondida en aquel rincón del vestíbulo.

De espaldas a la mujer y, alzando ambas cejas con sorpresa, contestó:

-¿Señora Ifalna?

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento - dijo ella, con cierto tono acusante.

El hombre de pelo plateado se giró lentamente, recomponiendo su compostura y adoptando su habitual expresión impasible y aparentemente carente de sentimientos. Intentar leer el rostro de Sephiroth era como intentar entender unos jeroglíficos.

-Por supuesto, señora. Usted dirá - contestó, con condescendencia.

-Quiero que me digas de qué hablabas con mi marido anoche, a las cuatro de la mañana.

" _Qué directa…"_ pensó el hombre, tragando saliva ligeramente, de manera casi imperceptible.

-¿Anoche? - repitió, en un intento de ganar tiempo.

-Sí, anoche. Ya que mi marido no ha querido decirme nada, supongo que tú si lo harás. - dijo la señora Ifalna, cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

-Hablábamos del nuevo guardaespaldas. - se excusó rápidamente el de pelo plateado.

-¿Del nuevo guardaespaldas? Vaya…si que tiene que ser un tipo interesante para hablar de él a esas horas de la noche. - dijo Ifalna, con total escepticismo en su voz, ya que no se creía ni una sola de las palabras que había dicho el chófer de la familia.

-Sí. El señor Faremis estaba preocupado por si había tomado una buena decisión a la hora de contratarlo. Yo trataba de convencerle de que le diese una oportunidad. - explicó, con total calma y pasividad. Sephiroth era un mentiroso experto, no conseguiría pillarlo con las manos en la masa.

Dándose por rendida, Ifalna lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, marchándose con rápidez a su cuarto, donde dejó fluir el nudo de lágrimas que había estado conteniendo en presencia del empleado.

—

Caía la tarde en casa de la familia Faremis. Cada miembro del hogar estaba sumido en sus propias tareas: el señor Gast se encontraba revisando unos documentos sobre el balance del último mes de la empresa en su despacho; Aeris estaba haciendo su tarea en su cuarto, aunque ya estaba a punto de terminar; Ifalna no había salido de su cuarto desde la mañana; y los demás empleados del hogar se encontraban en las cocinas, que se habían convertido en su lugar de reunión, tomando un descanso.

Elmyra estaba más callada que otros días y Zack no pudo evitar darse cuenta de eso ya que veía la tensión reflejada en su rostro mientras la mujer cortaba lentamente unos tacos de cebolla.

-¿Qué pasa, Elmyra? Hoy apenas has abierto la boca. Ni siquiera nos has contado qué ha pasado en el capítulo de tu serie favorita hoy. - dijo Zack, con una media sonrisa.

Cloud alzó la vista del periódico y miró a Elmyra, con una mezcla de preocupación y ternura en su rostro, mientras que Sephiroth, que no le interesaba ni tenía intención de escuchar los problemas de otros, se retiraba silenciosamente de la cocina.

-Es la señora Ifalna…- dijo Elmyra, dejando de lado el cuchillo, pero sin darle la cara a sus oyentes todavía. - Lleva desde por la mañana encerrada en su cuarto y sin querer salir. Ni siquiera ha bajado a almorzar con la niña Aeris.

-Es extraño - puntualizó Zack - esta mañana también parecía estar de malas con el señor Gast.

Decidida, Elmyra salió lentamente de la cocina.

-Iré a hablar con ella - dijo la mujer, ausentándose.

Para Elmyra, la señora Ifalna no era simplemente su jefa. Era su mejor amiga, su confidente, la hermana que nunca tuvo. Elmyra había sido el paño de lágrimas de Ifalna desde que se habían conocido y lo mismo había sido Ifalna para ella. Entre ambas mujeres no había apenas secretos que ocultar y no había amistad más solida que la de ellas.

Elmyra se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Ifalna y alzó lentamente el puño, llamando tres veces.

-Ahora no… -escuchó la voz ahogada de la mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy Elmyra - contestó el ama de llaves, metiendo ambas manos en su delantal de colores.

Entonces la mujer escuchó unos débiles pasos y, acto seguido, la puerta se abrió, dejándola pasar. Elmyra se encontró de frente con la señora Ifalna, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y el pelo despeinado. Estaba hecha un auténtico despojo humano, lo que provocó una enorme preocupación en el ama de llaves que, sin querer, dejó tras de si la puerta entreabierta.

-Pero, cielo mío, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó Elmyra, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ifalna, que era un poco más alta que ella.

Aeris había hecho un bonito dibujo para su clase de Arte. Se trataba de un jardín lleno de claveles y lirios blancos y amarillos. Le había quedado tan bien que quiso ir a enseñárselo a su madre, a la que le enseñaba todos los dibujitos que hacía.

Salió corriendo de su habitación y se acercó al cuarto de su madre, pero se detuvo rápidamente al encontrarse con la puerta entreabierta y las voces entrecortadas de Elmyra y su madre. Escondiéndose ligeramente, visualizó a su madre llorando y sintió su corazón encogerse. Su madre nunca lloraba…

-¿Vas a decirme ya lo que pasa? Estoy preocupada por ti. Llevas todo el día aquí encerrada…-dijo Elmyra, juntando sus manos.

-Es Gast - dijo Ifalna. Aeris sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza al escuchar el nombre de su padre envuelto en aquella conversación.

-¿Gast? ¿Qué ocurre con él? - preguntó el ama de llaves, con un hilo de voz.

Ifalna sollozó durante un rato más, mientras Aeris sentía que el corazón le iba cada vez más rápido. Su madre no parecía capaz de poder articular palabra. Unos minutos después, cuando recuperó parcialmente su compostura, consiguió decir:

-Creo que mi marido está con otra mujer. - explicó.

Abriendo mucho los ojos, Aeris dejó caer el dibujo que tenía entre las manos, mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos en un intento de camuflar el jadeo de horror que se había escapado de sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste mucho! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida amiga! Primero que nada, ya vi el maravilloso mensaje privado de agradecimiento que me dejaste! No había recibido palabras tan bonitas jamás! Te las agradezco con todo mi corazón ! Y revisa tus mensajes que allí te dejé mi respuesta con todo el cariño del mundo querida! ^^MIL GRACIAS por esas palabras! ^^**

 **Me alegra tanto saber que te está gustando esta historia! Sí, el capítulo anterior la verdad estuvo tenso pero este lo estará...AUN MÁS! :O Se vienen confesiones importantes para el ritmo de la historia! ^^ Y Cloud en efecto, es muy amoroso con nuestra querida Aerith! Él se va a convertir en un apoyo fundamental para ella en los momentos difíciles que van a venir de ahora en adelante jiji**

 **Sí :( La pequeña Aeris escuchó algunas cosas que no tendría que haber escuchado, pero Ifalna estaba muy dolida con lo que estaba pasando en su hogar. ¿Cómo van a explicarle a la pequeña lo que está pasando en su familia? Eso lo averiguaremos en este capi jiji Todas tus dudas se verán resueltas en este episodio! Te agradezco MIL tu apoyo y tus preciosas palabras hacia mi historia! Te mando muchos besitos y espero de todo corazón que este capítulo te guste! ^^^^**

 **Capítulo**

 **5**

Sin lograr asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de su madre, Aeris bajó las escaleras con paso rápido, temblorosa, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder ser controladas, como el río cuando fluye.

Era tal su confusión, su miedo y su incomprensión, que la vista se le había nublado y no había visto a la mole con la que acababa de chocar, mientras sus pequeños pies intentaban abrirse paso por el enorme vestíbulo que daba camino hacia el jardín.

-¡Maldita sea! - exclamó la potente voz de Sephiroth. Su oscuro traje se había manchado con el café que llevaba en las manos, que se había derramado al chocar la niña contra él - ¡Siempre tienes que estar en medio!

-Lo siento, Sephiroth - murmuró la niña, tan afligida que se sentía incapaz de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¡Ya estoy _harto_ de tus disculpas! Ahora que no están tus padres por aquí, te voy a dar una buena lección, niña. - dijo el de pelo plateado con todo el desprecio del que era capaz, mientras enroscaba sus fuertes dedos alrededor del débil brazo de la niña y alzaba la otra mano, dispuesto a darle una potente cachetada.

Aeris habría sentido el tremendo golpe sobre su mejilla si otra mano más fuerte no se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y el brazo de Sephiroth, que ya bajaba con una rapidez inusitada. El de pelo plateado, completamente sorprendido por lo inesperado del acto, alzó sus ojos verdes, que habían estado clavados en la niña y atravesó con su mirada al hombre que se había _atrevido_ a detenerlo.

Se trataba del maldito novato guardaespaldas que había llegado hacía dos días al hogar de la familia Faremis.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima - le dijo el rubio, con voz calmada, pero con una mirada tan amenazante y afilada que Sephiroth retrocedió un paso. Aeris se escondió rápidamente tras las piernas de Cloud, temblorosa.

-Alguien tiene que darle una _lección_ a esta cría - le espetó el de pelo plateado, frunciendo el ceño.

-No serás _tú_ quien lo haga - le replicó Cloud, apretando el agarre que tenía alrededor de la muñeca de Sephiroth.

El hombre se zafó de su agarre con desdén y, sin mediar ni una palabra más, se marchó del lugar, dejándolos solos.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Cloud, con dulzura, mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de la niña, inspeccionando su rostro en busca de alguna herida.

Sin embargo, la niña sacudió la cabeza, lo que disparó las alarmas en el rubio.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? - insistió.

-¡No! ¡No ha sido él! - dijo Aeris, en un susurro ahogado. Tomó con su manita la de Cloud y lo arrastró al jardín - Tengo que contarte un _secreto_.

—

-¿Cómo es posible que Gast tenga a otra mujer? - preguntó Elmyra, quién todavía estaba tratando de reponerse de la enorme impresión que acababan de producirle las palabras de Ifalna.

Sin embargo, la mujer se sentía incapaz de mediar alguna palabra, ya que los sollozos se lo impedían. Se sentía completamente rota por dentro. El hecho de tener que admitir aquella verdad que había estado imperando en su corazón desde hacía unos días la había destruído por completo. Gast era su marido desde hacía 11 años. En aquel tiempo, nunca había habido problemas entre los dos amantes. Por supuesto, las discusiones típicas de la pareja o algun enfado tonto. Pero nunca se había sentido Ifalna en la tesitura de tener que sospechar que su esposo estaba con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

-Ifalna, ¿qué pruebas tienes de eso? - inquirió Elmyra, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros a la mujer, que se había sentado en su cama, tapándose los ojos con las manos, sosteniéndose la cabeza, que parecía que iba a estallarle de un momento a otro.

-El..el otro día… estaba hablando con alguien por…por teléfono - contestó, a duras penas, Ifalna, entre sollozos - dijo…que necesitaba más tiempo. ¿Y si con ese tiempo…se refería a… tiempo para pedirme el divorcio?

-¡No digas eso! - le espetó el ama de llaves, mirándola fijamente. - Gast está enamorado de ti hasta las trancas. En todos los años que llevo trabajando aquí, he visto como habéis ido construyendo vuestro amor poco a poco. ¡Me niego a creer que tenga una amante! ¡Me niego incluso a pensarlo!

-¿Entonces la llamada el otro día de madrugada? - inquirió Ifalna, alzando sus cejas con incredulidad, dejando ver sus enrojecidos ojos verdes, hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Quizá fuese algo del trabajo - propuso la otra mujer.

-¿A las cuatro de la mañana? - dijo Ifalna, con total escepticismo - ¡Ni siquiera Sephiroth fue capaz de negármelo!

-¿Sephiroth? ¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?

-Según Gast, estaba hablando con él a esa hora. Que nadie lo llamó. Piensa que soy estúpida y no me doy cuenta de las cosas.

Se hizo un silencio tenso entre ambas mujeres, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, intentando buscar alguna respuesta coherente a tantas preguntas inconclusas. Cada pensamiento girando en un sentido distinto. Sin embargo, ninguna llegaba a un puerto seguro donde desembarcar sus ideas.

-Escucha…-comenzó Elmyra, con voz temblorosa, mientras se estrujaba las manos con avidez - ahora no vas a saber nada. No vas a llegar a ninguna conclusión _con sentido._ Así que yo que tú…intentaría pensar en otras cosas. ¿Por qué no hablas un rato con Aeris? La niña lleva todo el día sola…

Ifalna asintió lentamente con la cabeza. No podía actuar de aquella manera tan adolescente, encerrándose en su cuarto a llorar mientras dejaba que los problemas maritales la sobrepasasen sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Tenía una hija y no podía olvidarse de ella, que también necesitaba de su cariño.

-Tienes razón…-suspiró la madre. Se acercó a Elmyra y se fundió en un abrazo con ella - Gracias por escucharme.

-Sabes que siempre lo haré - replicó el ama de llaves. Ifalna se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero, al abrir la puerta, hubo algo en el suelo que llamó su atención.

Se agachó a recogerlo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un dibujo, probablemente hecho por su hija Aeris. Si estaba ahí tirado, eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Aeris nos ha escuchado…-murmuró Ifalna, temblorosa.

—

Aeris y Cloud se sentaron en uno de los bancos del jardín, que tenía vistas hacia el bosque que se abría camino pasada la carretera, frente al hogar de los Faremis.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme ya ese secreto? - preguntó Cloud, en tono animado, aunque viendo el rostro apagado de la niña, supuso que no serían buenas noticias.

-Sí - musitó Aeris - pero no puedes contárselo a nadie. Tienes que hacer como si no supieras nada. ¿Lo harás?

-Lo haré.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Tomando aire con gran lentitud, la niña se dispuso a contarle. No sabía si era buena idea contárselo, pero Cloud era su nuevo amigo y los amigos compartían secretos, ¿verdad? Ya se lo contaría a Nanaki después, para conocer su opinión.

-Escuché a mamá diciendo una cosa terrible. - comenzó la pequeña, mirándose las manos.

Cloud frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Una cosa terrible? - repitió, también algo desconcertado.

-Sí… estaba llorando en su cuarto y mamá nunca llora. - explicó Aeris, con un hilo de voz - Elmyra estaba hablando con ella porque quería saber qué le pasaba. Yo sé todo esto porque fui a darle mi dibujo a mamá…

-¿Y qué escuchaste?

-Escuché…que papá está con otra mujer además de con mamá - confesó la niña, mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Recordar y repetir aquellas palabras hacia que su corazón se encogiese dolorosamente, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

Por su parte, Cloud estaba completamente petrificado. Aquella confesión le había cogido de imprevisto, sin antecedentes. La familia Faremis parecía idílica, ese tipo de familias que todo el mundo desea tener y que todo el mundo trata de imitar de alguna forma u otra. Esa familia que parece un auténtico sueño. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba la pequeña del clan, confesándole que su padre estaba envuelto en un lío con otra mujer que no era su esposa. ¿Qué podía decirle él? Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que la pequeña había empezado a llorar en silencio, inconsolablemente.

-Escucha - comenzó el rubio, no muy seguro aún de lo que iba a decir. Pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos. - A veces, los adultos tenemos…impresiones equivocadas sobre las cosas. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

-¿Impresiones equivocadas? - repitió la niña, mirando a la nada.

-Sí. Nos parece que está ocurriendo una cosa cuando es otra. Quizá… quizá mamá piense que tu padre está con otra mujer cuando no es así.

-¿Entonces por qué dijo eso? - preguntó Aeris, más para si misma que para alguien, con cierto tono molesto.

-Está confundida. Como tú ahora - le explicó Cloud. No sabía por qué tenía que justificar los actos de los padres de Aeris, pero tampoco podía decirle otra cosa. - Estoy seguro de que, cuando hable con tu padre, todo se solucionará.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, aunque Cloud respiró algo más aliviado, pues la niña parecía haber entrado en una especie de calma perpetua tras las palabras de su guardaespaldas.

-¿Crees que mamá y papá se van a separar y papá se va a ir de casa, como en las películas? - preguntó Aeris, mirándolo fijamente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Seguro que no. Ya verás que todo se va a arreglar y va a ser como siempre. Todos vamos a estar bien - le aseguró Cloud. - No llores más, ¿vale? ¿Lo harás por mi? - dijo, mientras le limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas de la carita con el pulgar y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo haré - prometió la niña, abrazándose a su guardaespaldas, que la apretó con fuerza contra sí.

-¿Aeris? - escucharon ambos una voz a sus espaldas. Cloud se giró. Se trataba de la señora Ifalna. Había pensado en decirle todo lo que había sucedido, tanto en el colegio de Aeris como lo que había intentado hacer Sephiroth, pero supuso que la señora sería un torbellino de emociones en aquellos instantes.

-Mami…- musitó la niña, mirándola fijamente.

-Cloud, ¿por qué no nos dejas a solas? Creo que Aeris y yo tenemos algo de que hablar - dijo la mujer, con dulzura.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

—

Cloud se adentró en el hogar de los Faremis y fue hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban Elmyra preparando la cena, Zack ayudándola y Sephiroth, de brazos cruzados, como meditando.

-Eres _bastante_ valiente. El señor Gast ha hecho una buena apuesta contratándote a ti como el nuevo guardaespaldas de su hija - puntualizó Sephiroth, con toda la ironía del mundo. Sus palabras eran como cuchillos afilados.

-¿Por qué no lo superas de una vez? - le replicó Cloud, con una ceja alzada. - Has intentado hacer algo que no estaba bien y te he parado los pies. Deja de darle vueltas. - le espetó, con cierta altanería.

-Tus veinte y pocos años se notan en la inmadurez de todo lo que haces y dices. - le soltó el de pelo plateado, acercándose amenazadoramente a él - No eres más que un niñato prepotente que cree que puede plantarme cara cuando se le antoja.

-¿Quién es más inmaduro de los dos? - le preguntó el rubio, que para nada iba a dejarse amedrentar por la imponente figura de Sephiroth - ¿Yo por plantarte cara y decirte tus verdades o tú por tomarte a mal que alguien te haya puesto en tu sitio?

Sephiroth avanzó un paso, dispuesto a demostrarle cual era su sitio, sin embargo, Zack se interpuso entre ambos hombres, aunque Cloud ni siquiera se inmutó. Tanto el rubio como el de pelo plateado se lanzaron miradas acusadoras, afiladas y cargadas de amenaza.

-Ya está bien, Sephiroth. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, pero los dos sois adultos y no tenéis que actuar de esta forma. - dijo Zack, zanjando la discusión.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, el de pelo plateado se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Cloud, que le fue devuelta con la misma intensidad.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, tanto Elmyra como Zack lo miraron inquisitivamente, tratando de entender qué demonios acababa de pasar ahí.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? - preguntó Zack - Ya sé que Sephiroth es un poco imbécil pero…

-No le he hecho _nada._ Iba a darle una cachetada a Aeris y lo paré, eso es todo. Debe de sentirse ofendido por no haber podido imponer su autoridad sobre los demás - masculló Cloud, mientras bebía con avidez un vaso de agua, tratando de descargar su furia de alguna forma.

-¿Una cachetada a Aeris? - preguntaron Zack y Elmyra al unísono, tan asombrados como disgustados.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué haría Sephiroth una cosa así? - preguntó Elmyra.

-Quería darle una "lección" a Aeris por haberse chocado contra él y mancharle la ropa - dijo Cloud, poniendo los ojos en blanco. El simple hecho de hablar de Sephiroth lo ponía enfermo.

Elmyra iba a decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua, recordando el por qué Aeris podría haber salido corriendo y haber terminado chocándose con Sephiroth. Cloud se dio cuenta de esto y la miró, pero, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a la pequeña de que no diría nada, disimuló rápidamente.

-Hablaré con Ifalna más tarde. Ella tiene que estar enterada de esto - contestó Elmyra, aunque, nerviosa, volvió a sus quehaceres.

—

-Supongo que habrás escuchado algo…¿verdad, cielo? - preguntó Ifalna, mirando de reojo a su pequeña, rompiendo el silencio que había imperado entre ellas desde hacía un buen rato.

-No, mami, no he escuchado nada - trató de mentir la niña, aunque su madre la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba mintiendo, por lo que no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se le escapase de entre los labios.

-Vi tu dibujo en la puerta…-puntualizó su madre, agachando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla, mientras sus cabellos castaños se mecían hacia adelante. Aeris comenzó a mover sus pies, que colgaban del banco, hacia adelante y hacia detrás, cada vez más nerviosa por la situación. -Muy bonito, además.

-Gracias, mami…

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambas. Armándose de valor, Ifalna volvió a hablar.

-Escucha, cariño. Sé que escuchaste algo que yo no quería que escuchases… sé que ahora mismo no estás entendiendo nada, pero si supieras…lo difícil que es el mundo de los adultos… Pero quiero que sepas que nada de lo que dije es verdad. - explicó Ifalna.

Por muchos problemas que pudieran surgir entre ella y su marido, no iba a permitir que su hija tuviera una mala imagen de su padre al pensar que tenía una amante.

-¿Entonces…papá no está enamorado de otra mujer? - preguntó la niña, mirándola fijamente. Ifalna no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca de dolor al escuchar esas palabras. Sin embargo, trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

-No, cielo. No está enamorado de otra mujer. Él nos quiere a ti y a mi, nada más.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? - inquirió Aeris, aunque su tono no era ni por asomo acusador. Simplemente, quería saber más, entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Aeris - dijo, tomando la mano de su pequeña - Es cierto que papá y yo hemos estado enfadados estos días. Pero… yo intenté buscar una explicación a por qué estábamos enfadados y, ¡qué tontería! - dijo Ifalna, riéndose, aunque la inocencia de Aeris no le permitió darse cuenta de que era una risa amarga - Lo único que se me ocurrió fue esa cosa tan extraña de que tu padre quería a otra mujer.

La pequeña estaba cada vez más confusa. Algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que las cosas que su madre le estaba explicando no eran del todo así. Sin embargo… creía en su madre. ¿Por qué iba a mentir su madre? ¿Por qué iba a estar enamorado su padre de otra mujer?

-Pero nada de lo que le dije a Elmyra es verdad. ¿Me crees, no? - preguntó Ifalna, escudriñando a su hija con nerviosismo.

-Claro mami.

Ifalna estrechó a su hija en un tierno abrazo y ambas sonrieron.

-Quiero que sepas…que pase lo que pase entre papá y yo, los dos te queremos mucho. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí. Yo también te quiero mucho a ti y a papá.

—

La noche cayó en casa de los Faremis. Preparándose para dormir, estaban Gast e Ifalna en su dormitorio. En la habitación de matrimonio, el silencio reinaba desde hacía un buen rato, imponiendo su absolutismo total entre los dos. Sin embargo, cada uno tenía en su mente un diálogo, un guión improvisado, preparado para ser dicho al otro.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar, Gast. - dijo Ifalna, finalmente, sentada en la cama. -Esto no puede seguir así.

Gast asintió lentamente, sin mirar a su esposa. Había tenido tiempo para pensar y para tomar una decisión. Necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse y confiaba en su esposa más que en ninguna otra persona sobre la tierra. Ahora que el peligro era más que inminente, necesitaba que ella también estuviera al corriente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Manteniéndola al margen, Gast sentía que la ponía aún más en peligro. Y los dos tenían un interés en común que proteger, y era Aeris.

-Tienes razón - concedió Gast, dándose la vuelta para mirarla. La tenue luz de las lámparas de las mesitas de noche la bañaban dándole un aspecto etéreo. La mujer se cerró con las manos su bata de noche, abrazándose a si misma antes de tomar aire y hablar.

-¿Qué está pasando entre nosotros? - preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

-No es lo que tú crees. No estoy con otra persona. Yo jamás te sería infiel y lo sabes, Ifalna. - dijo su marido. Sus labios eran una franja apretada bajo el espeso bigote. Sabía que lo que iba a confesarle a su esposa no era moco de pavo, pero esperaba que lo comprendiera.

-¿Entonces? Quiero que me expliques, Gast. Quiero que hables conmigo, que me digas que es lo que te pasa, no que huyas de mi como un niño pequeño al que van a regañar. - dijo ella, acercándose a él y poniéndose a su altura.

Gast ladeó la cabeza, sentía que los ojos verdes de su esposa lo abrasaban más que nunca. Sin embargo, Ifalna no se iba a dar por rendida. Poniendo una mano en su mejilla, lo obligó a mirarla con suavidad.

-Háblame - le instó.

Faremis tomó aire.

-Estamos… _estoy_ …metido en un buen lío, Ifalna.

Las alarmas saltaron en su esposa, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, no le salían las palabras. Gast decidió continuar.

-El …medicamento que curó las gripes rojas hace tantos años… No fue sólo idea mía.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - musitó su esposa, en un hilo de voz.

-Las plantas que utilicé…me las dio alguien. No las encontré investigando. Alguien…alguien del mercado negro me las vendió.

Ifalna comenzó a retroceder, cada vez más alarmada.

-Pero eso fue hace 10 años. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

-Por favor…deja que te explique. Yo… le pagué en su día a la persona que me las vendió. Kross Rogan. Le pagué una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de sus plantas y de su _silencio._ Él se llevaba el dinero y yo me llevaba la fama y el prestigio. Creí que nuestro negocio…quedaría zanjado ese año, pero… empezó a encontrar más plantas medicinales y el mercado farmacéutico exigía una competencia desleal, en la que yo estaba demasiado envuelto debido al medicamento de las gripes rojas.

Ante el impasible silencio de su esposa, Gast continuó.

-Ese negocio…continuó hasta ahora. Me dio unas plantas medicinales y yo…yo no las pagué en su totalidad. Comenzó a chantajearme hace unos meses… a decirme que… que me mataría si no le pagaba el dinero que me pedía. Evidentemente, no cedí a su chantaje, no… _no puedo_ ceder a su chantaje. - explicó, con voz entrecortada. - Pero… necesito que sepas esto porque… ha amenazado a nuestra familia. Ya no sólo soy yo…también eres tú y Aeris.

-¿¡Has metido a nuestra hija en esto!? - dijo Ifalna, con los ojos desorbitados, acercándose a zancadas a Gast.

-¡No! ¡ _Él_ lo hizo! Yo…yo solamente…me cegué por la ambición de querer más y más dinero.

-Tenemos que…tenemos que avisar a la policía, ellos…¡ellos tienen que detener a ese hombre y acabar con esto! - musitó Ifalna, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, completamente desesperada.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? - masculló Gast - ¡No podemos llamar a la policía! ¡No podemos llamar a _nadie_! Si lo hacemos, yo también caeré e iré a la cárcel. ¡He estado traficando con plantas del mercado negro, Ifalna!

Acto seguido, Ifalna le asestó una fuerte cachetada a su marido, completamente indignada, dolida, frustrada. Rota.

-¿¡Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así, Gast!? ¿¡Cómo has podido meter a tu familia en todo esto!? ¡Yo _confíaba_ en tí! ¡Eras el hombre idílico, el _perfectísimo_! ¡Y me has fallado! - exclamó Ifalna, al borde del llanto.

-Lo siento.

-¿¡Lo siento!? ¿¡Es eso lo _único_ que tienes que decir!? ¡No basta con pedir perdón, Gast, entiéndelo! Ahora tu hija está en peligro, yo estoy en peligro, ¡todos lo estamos! No podemos ir por la calle porque ¿quién sabe si nos dispararán mañana? ¡Y todo por tu culpa! ¡Por tu maldita culpa! - lo acusó su esposa, dejando fluir sus lágrimas.

-¡Me he equivocado, lo sé! - exclamó Gast, también alterado - Pero, Ifalna, entiéndeme…te necesito para encontrar una solución coherente a todo esto - dijo su marido, tomando sus manos. Sin embargo, Ifalna se zafó con desprecio.

-Busca _tú_ una solución a todo esto, Gast. Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer: proteger a mi hija. Espero que arregles todo este asunto cuanto antes. Si no, Aeris y yo nos vamos. - amenazó, marchándose del cuarto con rapidez, dejando a Gast sumido en la total oscuridad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y aquí el segundo capítulo de hoy! Espero que les guste mucho! ^^**

 **Capítulo**

 **6**

Si la familia Faremis pensaba que las cosas iban a ir mejor, no podían estar más equivocados.

Había como una nube de tensión creciente alrededor del matrimonio formado por Gast e Ifalna en el que, el resto de los que vivían en la mansión, se atrevían a entrometerse. Sin embargo, algunos de los que allí vivían se habían atrevido a hacer sus propias conjeturas, aunque ninguno podía imaginarse lo lejos que estaban de la realidad.

Aquella mañana, mientras Gast preparaba su maletín para irse, otro día más, al trabajo, escuchó como alguien llamaba suavemente a la puerta.

-Adelante - murmuró. Sentía que desde que le había confesado la verdad a Ifalna, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para poder hablar. De hecho, esa palabra era la primera que pronunciaba en varios días.

Sephiroth, su mano derecha, se adentró en las inmediaciones de su despacho, con gesto preocupado. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí, se acercó lentamente a su jefe, ávido de respuestas. Parecía desesperado al hablar, algo poco común en alguien que parecía ser tan impasible como él.

-Gast, necesito saber la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre Ifalna y tú? Todos se han dado cuenta de que hay problemas. ¿Qué es lo que le has contado?

Faremis se pasó una mano por la frente. Sephiroth lo observó con detenimiento. En pocos días, se había demacrado su rostro y había envejecido un par de años. La preocupación y el no saber como solucionar el enorme problema que se cernía sobre sus cabezas lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Le he dicho _la verdad_. - sentenció el hombre, cerrando su maletín.

-¿La verdad? ¿Cómo que la verdad? - insistió el de pelo plateado.

-Le he contado todo. Lo que pasó hace 10 años, lo de Kross Rogan. Las amenazas.

-No tendrías que haberle dicho absolutamente nada, Gast. - lo acusó Sephiroth, intentando controlar su temperamento.

-¿Y qué preferías? ¿Que pensase que tenía una amante? ¿Que me pidiese el divorcio y me separase de mi hija?

-Tendrías que haber esperado. Nosotros teníamos una idea en mente y esa idea era deshacernos de Rogan cuanto antes. Si me hubieras hecho caso, nos habríamos librado de él y todo hubiera seguido como la seda. Una pequeña crisis matrimonial y ya está. Asunto zanjado. - le espetó Sephiroth, hablando tan rápido que las palabras se entrecortaban.

-Tuve en cuenta tu idea. Pero primero tenía que advertir a Ifalna de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No, Gast, ¡NO! - exclamó el de pelo plateado, acercándose a él - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Qué vas a decirle cuando te deshagas de él? ¿Cuando lo mates? ¿Vas a decirle se cansó de chantajearme o le di todo el dinero que me pedía?

-¿Entonces qué es lo que propones? - dijo Gast, cansado de que su hombre de confianza estuviera acusándolo de aquella manera.

-No pienso proponerte _nada_ más. Todo lo que te digo, es como si hablase con una pared. Lo único que estás haciendo es empeorar esto aún más.

Faremis se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que, de repente, lo que el consideraba una brillante idea se cruzó por su mente.

-No tenemos por qué deshacernos precisamente _nosotros_ de él - musitó Gast, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

-¿Qué insinuas?

-¿Por qué mancharnos nosotros las manos de sangre? Podemos pedirle a alguien que lo haga.

-¿Involucrar a una tercera persona?

-Hablo de un profesional. Alguien que se dedique estrictamente a eso - explicó el farmacéutico, con la vista perdida en la nada.

-Por una vez piensas algo coherente en tu vida, Faremis.

-Llévame hoy al trabajo. Dile a Zack que tiene el día libre, que tú estarás conmigo - dijo el hombre, disponiéndose a salir de su despacho.

-¿Vas a hacerlo hoy mismo? - preguntó Sephiroth, incrédulo.

Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, miró al de pelo plateado por encima del hombro.

-Cuanto antes mejor.

—

-¿Qué crees que está pasando entre la señora Ifalna y Gast? - preguntó Zack, mirando a su hermano pequeño, que acababa de volver de dejar a Aeris en el colegio.

Cloud se encogió de hombros, intentando fingir que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que podría estar atravesando la pareja.

-No lo sé. Supongo que tendrán sus diferencias, como todas las parejas. - contestó el rubio, con simpleza.

Zack recorrió la cocina, el punto de reunión de los trabajadores del hogar, con la mirada, intentando buscar una explicación plausible, pero aquel día no estaba inspirado.

-En… ¿cinco? En cinco o seis años que llevo trabajando aquí, nunca…los he visto de esa manera. - comentó el moreno, rascándose la barbilla con su mano derecha.

-Las relaciones se desgastan, Zack. Tarde o temprano, salen las rencillas. Pero…si te soy sincero, creo que los dos son unos egoístas. - masculló Cloud, mientras se preparaba un panecillo.

El moreno lo miró incrédulo, pensando si había escuchado bien a su hermano.

-¿Egoístas? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Son las personas más generosas que conozco! Si supieras la de organizaciones caritativas a las que han ayudado…

-No sólo se puede ser egoísta con el dinero, Zack - puntualizó el rubio, mirándolo de reojo mientras daba un bocado.

-Entonces explícame, porque no te entiendo nada.

Tras un pequeño silencio en el que Cloud estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas, se dignó a contestar.

-Creo que son egoístas porque sólo se están preocupando por sus propios problemas, ¿sabes? Sólo miran el uno hacia el otro, con esa…cosa que esté rondando entre ellos. Pero no se dan cuenta de que Aeris está sufriendo. Se han olvidado de que su hija está ahí y que apenas le hacen caso.

-¿Aeris sufriendo?

-Sí. Los otros niños se burlan de ella en la escuela. Llora porque no entiende lo que le pasa a sus padres. ¿Crees que es un ritmo de vida normal para una chiquilla? - dijo Cloud, con escepticismo.

-Claro que no… no sabía lo de los niños de la escuela… pero, Cloud, creo que hablas sin saber. ¡Sus padres la quieren muchísimo! Darían la vida por ella si fuese necesario.

-No he dicho que _no la quieran_. Es sólo que no le hacen caso. Creen que todo va bien con ella y los problemas que hay entre ellos como pareja les están haciendo obviar todo lo demás.

-Mm…puede que tengas razón - admitió Zack, tras pensarlo unos instantes. - Te preocupas mucho por Aeris.

Pensativo, Cloud se cruzó de brazos.

-Me recuerda a mí, en cierta manera. - explicó el rubio.

-Papá y mamá siempre te hicieron caso - se apresuró a puntualizar el moreno, lo que provocó una ligera risita en Cloud.

-No lo digo por eso. Sino … porque sé lo que es estar _solo_ rodeado de _mucha gente_. Eso es justo lo que le pasa a ella.

-¿Sabes? - dijo el moreno, robándole el panecillo a su hermano y terminándoselo de comer - A veces pensamos que las personas, cuando tienen dinero son las más felices del mundo. Es cierto, el dinero da muchas cosas. Pero fíjate en esa niña. Lo tiene todo y…a la vez nada.

Cloud se quedó pensando en las palabras que le había dicho su hermano. Quizá era cierto que los padres de Aeris la querían mucho. Pero, ¿tenía eso algún sentido cuando se estaban olvidando de ella poco a poco, encerrándose en sus problemas? ¿Tenía algún sentido que la niña tuviese un lujoso dormitorio y miles de juguetes si no tenía un amigo con quién compartirlos?

Sin embargo, el rubio recordó algo que le hizo responder a sus propias preguntas.

" _¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_ "

Asintió para sus adentros. Aeris no estaba sola.

—

-¿Podrás hacerlo? - preguntó Faremis, con voz temblorosa. Era la primera vez en su vida - y esperaba que fuera la última - que hacía una cosa así.

El corpulento hombre, de piel morena y ojos color café, con el pelo corto al estilo militar, lo miró fijamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por esa mísera cantidad? - repuso, con sarcasmo - Eso no me da ni para comprarme las municiones.

-Te estamos pagando generosamente. - dijo Sephiroth. Se proponía decirle algo más, sin embargo, la desesperación y las ganas de zanjar la situación de Gast fueron mayores, por lo que le interrumpió.

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-3000 más. De lo contrario, puedes ir moviendo tu culo de mi oficina y hacer como que nunca me has visto, Faremis.

-Está bien. Te daré los tres mil más que me pides. Eso…serían seis mil. Te pagaré la mitad ahora y luego la otra mitad. ¿De acuerdo?

-Quiero todo el dinero junto - exigió el hombre, que respondía al nombre de Wallace.

-Te hemos dado lo que nos has pedido. Así que acepta nuestras condiciones - dijo Sephiroth, con tono amenazador.

Viendo que no tenía ningún sentido discutir, Wallace aceptó.

-Está bien. Me darás la mitad y una vez esté hecho el trabajo, recibiré lo que reste. Pero no voy a dejar que pase ni un sólo día. - advirtió el moreno, señalándolo con un enorme dedo.

-Por supuesto que no. Soy un hombre de palabra. - dijo Gast, intentando transmitir confianza y seguridad en si mismo, aunque estaba muerto de miedo.

-Bien. Ahora, dime quién es. - pidió Wallace.

Faremis rebuscó entre su maletín y sacó una fotografía, tendiéndosela al hombre de piel morena.

-Kross Rogan - lo nombró Gast.

Mientras Wallace escuchaba el nombre y observaba la fotografía, su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de sorpresa que pasó desapercibido tanto para Sephiroth como para Gast.

-De acuerdo. Lo llamaré en cuanto el trabajo esté hecho. Ahora…váyanse. - ordenó el moreno. Gast y Sephiroth asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon lentamente de la oficina. Barret Wallace se levantó y corrió un poco la cortina de su funesto despacho, asegurándose de que los dos hombres que acababan de estar allí se habían marchado por completo.

Entonces, se acercó a su escritorio y levantó el auricular del teléfono. Marcó unos números y esperó pacientemente a que la otra persona contestase.

-¿Kross? No te imaginas quien ha venido a pedirme que te mate.

—

-¡Clouuuuud! - dijo Aeris, con voz cantarina, mientras salía corriendo de la escuela y se lanzaba a los brazos de su guardaespaldas, que la alzó por los aires, contagiándose con su risa.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? - preguntó el rubio, dejándola en el suelo.

-¡Super bien!

-¿No te ha molestado ningún tonto o tonta hoy?

-¡No! ¡Ninguno! Hice lo que me aconsejaste - dijo la niña, con picardía, guiñándole un ojo.

Cloud le había enseñado su "cara especial" para ponérsela a todos aquellos que se burlaran de ella, una cara con la que aterrorizaría a la gente y nadie, nunca más se reiría de ella. ¡Y funcionaba!

-¡Esa es mi chica! - dijo, pasándole una mano por la cabeza y despeinándole el cabello - ¿Volvemos a casa?

-¡Sí! ¡Hey! ¡Yo delante! - se quejó la pequeña, al ver que su guardaespaldas le abría la puerta trasera.

-Oh, disculpe, señorita. Se me había olvidado que no eres tan pequeña como pareces - bromeó.

Aeris le enseñó la lengua y Cloud no pudo evitar reírse con sus ocurrencias. Una vez que los dos se hubieron abrochado el cinturón, el joven arrancó la marcha. Sin embargo, Aeris se dio cuenta de que no iban por el camino de siempre, hacia casa.

-Por esta carretera no se va a casa, ¿verdad, Cloud? - preguntó, con curiosidad.

-No. Es que … tengo una sorpresa - admitió, avergonzado. Pensaba mantenerlo en secreto más tiempo, pero la niña era más observadora de lo que pensaba.

-¿¡Una sorpresa!? - exclamó Aeris, abriendo mucho los ojos. -¡Dime qué es, dime qué es!

-No te lo puedo decir. Si te lo digo, ya no sería _una sorpresa_. ¿No crees?

-Oh. Tienes razón…¡dime qué es! - insistió la pequeña, juntando sus manos a modo de súplica - Porfi, porfi, porfi.

-¡No! Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos _al sitio_. - dijo, con misterio.

-Oh… _al sitio_ \- repitió Aeris, entendiendo - o eso creía - lo que quería decir.

Tras conducir unos minutos más, Cloud aparcó a un lado.

-Cierra los ojos - dijo, con una media sonrisa. Se aseguró que la niña le hacía caso y, al verla con los ojos cerrados, sintió una oleada de ternura. Se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta, tomando su manita y guiándola hasta que llegaron a un punto del camino.

-¿Puedo abrirlos ya, Cloud?

-No, aún no.

-¿Ya?

-Sólo hemos dado dos pasos.

-¿Y ahora?

-¡No seas impaciente!

Caminaron un poco más hasta que volvieron a detenerse.

-Ya puedes abrirlos - dijo Cloud, que enseguida clavó sus ojos en la niña, pues no quería perderse ni un segundo de su reacción.

Aeris abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse frente a sí una serie de puestos y casetas que estaban colocadas en hilera en el Parque de Midgar. Las casetas tenían muchos, muchísimos libros apilados y los vendedores y autores estaban allí, dando sus historias firmadas con una sonrisa a todas y cada una de las personas - que eran muchas - que venían con sus libros bajo el brazo. También había otras tantas personas que tomaban los libros y se sentaban en el césped a leer y deliciosos puestos de chucherías y comida en los que familias enteras estaban tomando un descanso antes de ponerse a devorar los libros.

-¡LA FERIA DE LOS LIBROS! - exclamó Aeris con un chillido, llevándose una mano a la boca y abriendo mucho los ojos de la emoción.

-Como dijiste que te gustaba mucho leer, pensé que te gustaría venir a la feria. Sólo vienen una vez al año. - explicó el rubio, con una sonrisa de ternura ante la emoción de la pequeña.

-¡ME ENCANTA! - dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza - ¡Gracias, Cloud! ¡Es la mejor sorpresa del mundo! ¡Vamos, vamos a leer! - dijo, tirando de su mano y recorriendo juntos todos y cada uno de los puestos de libros.

Leyeron de todo: libros infantiles, de poesía, de aventura. Libros de amor, de historia. Algunos se los leía Cloud, pues decían cosas difíciles. Otros, los devoraba Aeris en cuestión de minutos. Dieron un paseo por el parque mientras leían y se sentaron a comer algodón de azúcar. La pequeña se sentía como en una nube de lo contenta que estaba y Cloud se sentía muy feliz por ella. Era una forma de que se evadiese del oscuro tormento que estaba reinando en su hogar desde hacía unos días. Sin embargo, al mirar su reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de volver a casa.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? - preguntó el rubio, mirándola fijamente.

-¡Más que bien! Cuando le cuente a mamá y a papá todos los libros que he leído, ¡se van a poner verdes de envidia! - canturreó Aeris, con una sonrisa.

¡Aquel había sido el mejor día de su vida!


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas! Disculpen la demora en actualizar, pero he estado liada con los estudios :( Como compensación, aqui les dejo con tres nuevos episodios! Espero que les gusten mucho! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida amiga! Leí tu mensaje privado y lo contestaré en cuanto suba los capitulos de hoy, pero de antemano te doy MIL GRACIAS por tus preciosas palabras de ánimo y afecto hacia mi! Eres una grandísima y bellísima persona a la que quiero mucho! ^^^^**

 **Con respecto a los epis anteriores: me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado! Primero que nada, preguntarte que tal estás de salud querida? Espero que te hayas recuperado pronto, ya sabes que me apena mucho saber que estas mal de salud y me quedo preocupada :(**

 **Si, Sephiroth odia bastante a Aeris. Pero déjame decirte que las cosas cambian y quien sabe si el odio puede transformarse en otra cosa con el paso de los años y los reencuentros jijiji (se rie misteriosamente cuando sabe lo que está maquinando jiji ) y si, la verdad que Ifalna tiene que enterarse de una vez de que es lo que ocurre pero, la pregunta es, ¿la dejaran sus propios problemas preocuparse por los de su hija? :O :O Jajajaja me alegra mucho saber que te gusta como presento las personalidades de Sephi y Gast en este fic! Estaba dudosa de hacerlos así, pero me arriesgué y veo que el resultado esta siendo positivo! Asi que nada me hace más feliz jiji! Y si, a los dos se les torció bastante el plan, ya que Kross y Barret se conocen jaja y todo eso puede desencadenar en consecuencias FATALES para la familia Faremis que veremos en uno de estos tres episodios... :O :(**

 **Y sí, Cloud tiene mucha razón con respecto a lo que opina de Aeris. Como el bien dice, es facil sentirse solo aun estando rodeado de mucha gente... y como tu muy bien dices, la soledad es mas una sensación sentimental que una sensación física en muchas ocasiones. Aeris no debería de estar siendo tan protegida y cuidada por un guardaespaldas, sino por sus padres, ya que ese es su labor en la vida. Pero Gast e Ifalna están con la mente en otros asuntos y olvidando lo que es verdaderamente importante para ellos, su hija :(**

 **Me alegré mucho de saber que te gusta como se están llevando Cloud y Ae! Coincido contigo, a mi tampoco me gusta hacer interacciones romanticas entre un adulto y un niño, más porque en este momento de la historia, Cloud tiene 21 años y Ae 9 jaja así que quedaría bastante feo hacer interacciones románticas con esas edades, aunque bien sabes que más adelante en esta historia, cuando avancen los años, habrá amor a toneladas! Y por partes inesperadas! Pero no quiero desvelar más jijiji**

 **Te agradezco mil las bonitas palabras y todo el cariño que me dedicas cuando me comentas! ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA Y LECTORA DEL MUNDO, ADEMÁS DE LA MEJOR PERSONA! Te mando mil y un besitos y nos vemos pronto querida! ^^^^**

Capítulo

7

Aeris despertó en mitad de la noche con una extraña sensación en su estómago que no sabía explicar. Tenía el cabello sudoroso y los ojos como platos, al parecer, producto de la pesadilla que acababa de vivenciar, hacia apenas unos instantes.

Había sido el peor de los sueños. Sin saber por qué, había soñado que su madre Ifalna recibía un disparo mortal y fallecía. Y ella lloraba mucho por su madre. Pero había un momento exacto que no lograba recordar en el que despertaba de aquel sueño. No recordaba exactamente cual, pero _eso_ había sido lo que la había hecho despertar.

Sintió que su garganta estaba seca, por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Antes de atreverse a sacar un pie del amasijo de mantas que la cubría en aquella fría noche, decidió echar un vistazo a Nanaki, su perro. La mascota roja estaba observándola fijamente con sus brillantes ojos, ya que al parecer, había percibido el estrés de la niña. Tenía las orejas levantadas y estaba alerta, comenzando a gruñir incómodo y preocupado por su mejor amiga.

Aeris salió de la cama y se acercó a Nanaki, pasando una mano cariñosamente por su lomo.

-Sh…Nanaki, tranquilo. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla - dijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza al perro - voy a por agua y vuelvo, ¿vale?

Como si hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho su interlocutora, el perro volvió a su profundo sueño, sintiéndose menos estresado. De puntillas, Aeris comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina. Sin embargo, sintió miedo cuando se adentró en el oscuro pasillo de su hogar. Todo estaba en penumbra y en un completo silencio que la apesadumbraba cada vez más.

-No tiene que pasar nada, no hay monstruos. No tiene que pasar nada, no hay monstruos - se repetía la pequeña a si misma en un vano intento de tranquilizarse.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se adentró en la cocina. Se subió a la banqueta para poder llegar al armario donde se guardaban los vasos de cristal y, tomando uno con suma delicadeza, se sirvió el líquido transparente, que bebió lentamente.

Si creía que podía estar tranquila, la pequeña se equivocaba completamente.

De repente, la inmensidad del silencio que llenaba el hogar se quebró en mil pedazos con el sonido del teléfono. La pequeña tuvo que hacer malabares para que el vaso de agua no se le escapase de entre los dedos, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar a mil pulsaciones por segundo. Alguien llamaba, pero ¿quién? ¿y a esas horas?

Sin embargo, Aeris no escuchó pasos que le dieran a entender que alguien más, aparte de ella, había escuchado el teléfono. ¿Debería contestar? La pequeña dudó por un momento…pero el timbre del teléfono seguía insistiendo cada vez más y empezaba a hacer estragos en su mente. Sin dudarlo más, siguió el sonido y vio que procedía del despacho de su padre. Abriendo la puerta con cuidado, se acercó al aparato y alzó lentamente el interfono, con manos temblorosas.

-¿Diga?

Cuando Kross Rogan escuchó la voz inocente e infantil al otro lado del teléfono, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Una sonrisa siniestra y macabra, llena de maldad.

-Así que tú eres la hija de Gast… ten cuidado, pequeña. Estoy _vigilándote_. - dijo Kross, con aquella voz sibilante y de ultratumba que haría temblar hasta la persona más valiente del mundo. Soltó una ligera carcajada al no recibir respuesta, mientras que Aeris abría muchísimo los ojos y soltaba el teléfono, ahogando un grito. Estaba aterrorizada y al borde de un ataque de pánico cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, lo cual hizo que no pudiera evitar más los chillidos.

-¡Aeris! - dijo el señor Faremis, tomando a su hija por los hombros - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Papá…papi…el … el teléfono - musitó la niña, sollozando.

El hombre alzó entonces la vista y vio el interfono colgando. Frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, se acercó al teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Qué demonios haces? - murmuró, observando de reojo a su hija, deseando que no estuviera muy atenta.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres, Gast? ¿Te atreves a utilizar mis propias artimañas contra mí? ¿Pensabas que no iba a enterarme de lo que pretendías hacer? _Asesinarme_ no es la mejor opción y lo sabes. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enseñarle al rey lecciones de gobierno?

-Déjanos en paz a mi y a mi familia - amenazó Gast, aunque en el fondo, se sentía completamente horrorizado. ¿Cómo se había enterado Kross de sus planes? ¿Es que acaso el sicario que había contratado lo había traicionado? ¿Pero cómo era posible?

-Estás muerto, Faremis. - musitó Rogan, colgando al instante.

El corazón de Gast Faremis se paró en un latido al escuchar aquellas palabras. Por unos instantes, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco, ni siquiera escuchaba los sollozos de su hija, que estaba completamente asustada.

Tampoco escuchó los pasos de su esposa adentrarse en su despacho al oír los ruidos, ni los reproches y las mil y una preguntas que ella le estaba haciendo acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era cierto. Gast Faremis estaba muerto. _Muerto en vida_.

-Gast. ¡Gast! ¡GAST! - insistía Ifalna, una y otra vez, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a una llorosa Aeris, que todavía temblaba.

El hombre de espeso bigote y cabellos castaños, que parecía que acababa de envejecer veinte años, volvió a la realidad.

-Tenemos que irnos - dijo su esposo, sin mirarla. Las manos le temblaban mientras se las pasaba una y otra vez por la barbilla.

-¿Irnos? ¿Cómo que irnos? - repitió su mujer, incrédula. Aeris lo miró por encima del hombro, sin entender, mientras se apretaba cada vez más contra su madre.

-Ifalna, lleva a Aeris a su cuarto.

-Papá…¿quién era ese hombre? - preguntó la pequeña, con temor.

Su padre se agachó ante ella y, con ternura, le acarició una mejilla.

-No es nada, cielo. Tan sólo… _una broma pesada_. Vuelve a la cama, ¿vale?

La pequeña Aeris no parecía estar muy segura de lo que le decía su padre. Sin embargo, lo obedeció y se marchó a la cama bajo la preocupada mirada de su madre, que había intentado consolarla aunque sin éxito. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Ifalna clavó sus ojos verdes en los marrones de Gast, atravesándolo con la mirada.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando, Gast!? - preguntó su esposa, mientras lo empujaba una y otra vez. Faremis enrolló sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de la mujer, en un intento de frenar sus golpes.

-Es Rogan. Esta vez ha llegado demasiado lejos. Tenemos que irnos, por el bien de Aeris y por el bien de todos. - explicó el hombre, en un jadeo.

Ifalna abofeteó la cara de su marido con rabia.

-¡Sabía que _esto_ iba a terminar _así_! - le espetó, con desprecio - ¿¡A dónde pretendes que nos vayamos!? ¿¡Te piensas que es tan fácil, Gast!? ¡Vamos a coger las maletas y el mundo por montera, claro que sí! Te recuerdo que Aeris está en el colegio, que tu tienes tu trabajo y nosotros nuestra vida aquí montada. ¿Cómo piensas solucionar eso? Mejor dicho, ¿¡ _piensas solucionarlo_!?

Faremis tomó a su esposa por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla con fuerza, cada vez más angustiado.

-¡No hay tiempo para pensar en esas _idioteces_ , Ifalna! ¡Va a matarme! ¡Tenemos que marcharnos cuanto antes de aquí! - le espetó el hombre, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

-¡Márchate _tú_ , Gast! ¡Tú eres el problema, es a ti a quien busca! No voy a sacrificar la vida de mi hija y todo lo que tenemos aquí por culpa de tu mala cabeza, de tu falta de conciencia. ¡Márchate!

-¿Y dejar a mi hija atrás? De ninguna manera, Ifalna. Si yo me voy, Aeris se va conmigo también. -amenazó el hombre.

- _Por encima de mi cadáver,_ Gast. - sentenció la mujer, desafiante. - No te vas a llevar a Aeris contigo y mucho menos con ese hombre tras de ti pisándote los talones. Así que piensa en lo que vas a hacer, pero no voy a asustar más a nuestra hija porque tú…

-¿¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!? - gritó el hombre, con aspavientos - ¡Rogan ha amenazado con matarme! ¡Con matarnos a todos! ¡A _todos_! Si no nos vamos de aquí, mañana estaremos todos muertos, Ifalna, ¿lo entiendes ahora? ¿Prefieres estar en un maldito cementerio antes de hacer lo que te pido? ¡Soy tu marido! ¡No te pediría nada que no fuera por tu bien!

Ifalna se cruzó de brazos, decepcionada.

-Hace tiempo que no eres mi marido, Gast. Y hace _mucho_ tiempo que empezaste a hacer cosas que afectaban a _mi bien_. - le reprochó.

-No es momento para reproches, Ifalna. Hagamos las maletas y vayámonos.

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso moverme de aquí. Todo esto es un error, un maldito error. Quien tiene que irse de nuestras vidas eres tú, Gast. - dijo la mujer. Sacudiendo su largo cabello castaño, se marchó del despacho, dejándolo completamente sin palabras.

—

-¿Has oído eso? - preguntó Cloud, en un murmullo, a su hermano Zack, que dormía en la cama de al lado.

-¿El…qué…? - replicó el moreno, adormilado.

El rubio se sentó en la cama, pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

-Gritos… son los padres de Aeris discutiendo. - dijo el hermano pequeño, mientras se ponía en pie de un salto.

-¿Vas a ir a parar la pelea…? - preguntó Zack, sentándose en la cama mientras se sobaba los ojos, intentando despertar poco a poco.

-Por supuesto que no. _Que se maten entre ellos_ , si quieren. Sé quien me preocupa ahora mismo. - contestó el rubio, saliendo a zancadas del cuarto.

Quería comprobar que estaba bien. Y que los gritos de sus padres no la habían despertado.

—

Al instante de llegar a su cuarto, Aeris se abalanzó sobre Nanaki y se abrazó a él, llorando con todas sus fuerzas. El perrito la miraba sin comprender exactamente que le pasaba a su mejor amiga, pero se dejaba abrazar, en un intento de ser un consuelo para ella.

Sin embargo, la pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente. Había oído los gritos de sus padres y aunque era pequeña, no era nada tonta. Sabía que algo iba mal. Muy mal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus padres se gritaban de esa forma? ¿Quién era el hombre que la había amenazado? ¿Por qué su padre tenía miedo? Mil y una preguntas se formaban en su cabeza sin encontrar una respuesta lógica. Tan abrumada estaba la pequeña que ni siquiera escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse.

—

Ifalna deambuló por el pasillo, de vuelta a su dormitorio. Pensó en Aeris y en que quizá la niña no habría conseguido volver a dormirse. Sin embargo, su mente era un auténtico torbellino. Podía sonar egoísta y fuera de lugar para una madre, pero no estaba por la labor de acompañar a su pequeña en aquel momento. La quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero el odio que sentía hacia su marido y lo que les estaba haciendo vivir a ambas superaba con creces cualquier sentimiento. Pensó que no sería buena idea volver al dormitorio que compartía con su marido, por lo que retomó sus pasos hacia la habitación de invitados. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, se tumbó en la cama, preocupándose por lo que podría pasar el día de mañana, sin darse cuenta que alguien más la necesitaba.

—

-¿Aeris? - preguntó Cloud, en un susurro, posando una mano sobre la espalda de la pequeña, que dio un pequeño sobresalto. Lo miró fijamente y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Cloud, ¿¡qué está pasando!? ¿¡Por qué está pasando todo esto!? ¿Por qué papá y mamá discuten? No entiendo nada, no entiendo nada…-dijo la niña, entre sollozos, mientras el rubio la acercaba a si mismo y la abrazaba con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño, intentando que la pequeña se calmase.

-No sé…no sé que es lo que está pasando, Aeris. - admitió el joven - Pero, confía en mi. ¿Vale? Confía en mi… Todo va a salir bien.

El rubio la mantuvo abrazada hasta que la niña se cansó de llorar y se quedó dormida. La alzó en brazos y la dejó en su camita, tapándola de nuevo con las mantas. Aquello era demasiado estrés para una niña, pensaba él.

Qué equivocado estaba Cloud al decir que todo _iba a salir bien_.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo

8

El día siguiente trajo consigo una aparente tranquilidad a la casa de los Faremis.

En la habitación de Aeris, Cloud, que se había sentado en el sillón de la pequeña a velar por sus sueños, escuchó los primeros pasos del señor Faremis, cuyo andar era agitado a través del pasillo. Echándole un último vistazo a la pequeña, que no se había vuelto a despertar en toda la noche, salió de su cuarto.

Se encontró de frente con el señor Faremis, quién lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de mi hija? - preguntó, con cierto reproche.

-La niña se pasó llorando casi toda la noche y pensé que no era buena idea dejarla sola. Lo siento si le ha molestado - musitó el rubio, aunque le importaba muy poco que Gast estuviese molesto.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, algo compungido.

-No…no te preocupes. Te lo agradezco, Cloud… Yo… están pasando cosas muy difíciles en mi familia.

-No pretendo que me explique nada. Solo soy un empleado, al fin y al cabo. - dijo el rubio, cortante. Le irritaba el egoísmo que flotaba en el ambiente. Ni siquiera una pregunta de si la niña se había quedado tranquila. _Nada_.

-Está bien… - musitó Faremis, algo sorprendido por el tono cortante del guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, su mente estaba tan embotada de cosas que no consideró importante ni oportuno preocuparse por el carácter de su empleado. - Yo… tengo cosas que hacer. - se excusó, ausentándose.

El rubio soltó un ligero bufido y puso los ojos en blanco, increíblemente molesto. Con paso firme, se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su hermano mayor, el cual se encontró desperezándose. Zack lo miró fijamente cuando entró, con una expresión interrogante en su rostro joven.

-¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó el de pelo negro, alzando una ceja.

-Estaba asegurándome de que Aeris dormía bien. Estaba …llorando cuando me la encontré. - explicó Cloud, que parecía bastante somnoliento. Lo cierto era que apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Es extraño. Esta familia… de repente ha empezado a desmoronarse - admitió Zack, pasándose una mano por la barbilla.

-Sospecho que ya estaba desmoronada desde hacía tiempo. Sólo que han sabido cubrir bien los problemas. - masculló Cloud.

—

-Toma - dijo Elmyra, con tono irritado, mientras le servía el té a Ifalna, quien se había refugiado en las cocinas después de una noche de desvelo.

-Gracias… - musitó la señora, llevándose el té caliente a la boca.

-Sé que no has tenido buena noche, pero hay algo que quiero decirte y que debes saber. - dijo el ama de llaves, cruzándose de brazos.

Sin embargo, Ifalna se mantuvo en silencio. Tomándolo como una invitación a continuar, Elmyra volvió a hablar.

-Sé que lo que voy a decirte no te va a sentar bien. Además, es … inesperado. Pero como madre, debes saberlo. A mi no me gustaría enterarme que uno de mis empleados maltrata a … ¿me estás escuchando? - preguntó Elmyra, molesta al darse cuenta que Ifalna ni la escuchaba.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua.

-Elmyra…ya me lo contarás después, ¿quieres? No he tenido buena noche.

-Pero…se trata de…

-¡Elmyra! Después me lo dices - dijo Ifalna, cortante y frunciendo el ceño con expresión irritada.

Elmyra se cruzó de brazos, algo decepcionada. Aquella no era su Ifalna, su mejor amiga y su confidente. Aquella mujer había perdido completamente el tino. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerle algún reproche y decirle lo que pensaba, la señora de la casa ya había salido de la cocina, dejando casi todo el té en la taza.

—

Ifalna subió las escaleras con paso firme. Lo había decidido. Iba a _cambiar_. Aquel era el mejor momento para ser una mejor madre, para centrarse en su hija. Era Aeris, al fin y al cabo, quien la necesitaba más que nunca en aquellos momentos. No su marido, quien se había encargado poco a poco de llevarlas hasta el infierno más oscuro, profundo y sucio del universo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se la encontró, aún durmiendo. Aquel día, la llevaría ella al colegio. Le pediría a Cloud que las acompañase, se llevaba bien con la niña, ¿no era así?

Puso una mano en la mejilla de su pequeña, que parecía un ángel cuando dormía, y se esforzó en dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa, la mejor que tenía. Los párpados de la niña temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, dejando entrever dos enormes esferas verdes.

-¿Mami?

-Buenos días cariño. ¡Venga! Es hora de levantarse, hay que ir al colegio. - la animó su madre, mientras se acercaba a las ventanas y corría las cortinas, intentando sacar alegría de donde no había más que tristeza, cansancio y hartazgo.

-¿Hoy me llevas tú? - preguntó la pequeña, sentándose en la cama, mientras sus cabellos, alborotados tras dormir, caían por detrás de sus hombros.

-Sí. Hoy te voy a acompañar al cole, ¿te parece bien?

Sin embargo, Aeris no respondió a su pregunta. Se limitó a mirar fijamente a su madre, que estaba a punto de tirar la toalla.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, mami? ¿Por qué tú y papá discutís?

Ifalna esquivó la mirada de la pequeña y, dándole de espaldas, se cruzó de brazos, agachando la cabeza. ¿Realmente había una respuesta adecuada a aquella pregunta?

-Cielo… será mejor que no hablemos de eso, ¿quieres? Vístete…se te va a hacer tarde. Te esperaré abajo. - contestó Ifalna y, sin más dilación, se ausentó.

—

Cloud abrochó el cinturón del coche a Aeris, que aquel día estaba tan despistada que no había podido hacerlo sola. Mientras tanto, la señora Ifalna se había sentado en el sillón delantero y miraba al frente, con la vista perdida. Había algo dentro de ella que le decía que algo iba a ocurrir. Que las cosas realmente no estaban del todo bien.

Una vez hubo terminado de abrocharle el cinturón, le puso una mano en la mejilla a la pequeña para llamar su atención. Aeris lo miró y el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa que la pequeña no tardó en devolver.

El guardaespaldas se sentó en el asiento del piloto y, en sumo silencio, se dirigieron a la escuela de Aeris. Una vez llegaron allí y se despidieron de ella, el muchacho retomó la marcha.

-Cloud, vamos al mercado, por favor. Tengo que hacer unas compras - ordenó la señora, sin mirarle.

-Está bien. ¿Al general o al municipal?

-Al municipal. Hoy no estoy por la labor de ver a nadie.

Acatando en silencio la orden, Cloud se desvió al mercado municipal. Como hacía siempre, miró por el espejo retrovisor y le llamó la atención ver que un coche negro, deportivo, los venía siguiendo desde que habían salido de la escuela. Sin embargo, pensó que se trataba de una mera casualidad. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, la señora Ifalna lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No entiendo… por que no logro conectar con Aeris. Es como…si estuviéramos en dimensiones distintas. - dijo la mujer, mirándose las manos.

Cloud la observó de reojo, mordiéndose la lengua. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas…pero quizá decir lo que pensaba significaría su despido.

-No soy nadie para opinar sobre eso, señora. - contestó, simplemente.

-Si hablo contigo es porque quiero saber tu opinión. He visto…que te llevas muy bien con Aeris en este tiempo que llevas con nosotros. - replicó ella. - Quiero saber qué es lo que le ocurre, qué pasa por su mente y…

-Entonces es a ella a quien tiene que preguntarle. ¿Por qué me pregunta a mi? Ella es _su_ hija. Se supone que debería de mirarla más, de observarla, de preocuparse de lo que siente. Pero tanto usted como su marido se han limitado a no mirar más allá de sus propias narices mientras Aeris ha tenido que aprender a afrontar sus problemas sola. Despídame si no le gusta lo que le digo. Pero es lo que pienso. - soltó Cloud, irritado.

Se formó un silencio tenso entre ambos. De repente, Ifalna se llevó una mano a la frente y luchó con todas sus fuerzas porque el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta no se desatase.

-No voy a despedirte… tienes…toda la razón del mundo. Pero…no puedes ni imaginarte por lo que estamos pasando mi marido y yo.

-No, no puedo imaginármelo. Pero no creo que eso justifique el hecho de ignorar a Aeris. - repuso el joven, con los ojos azules brillándole de la furia.

-No he _ignorado_ a mi hija. Ni tampoco me he encerrado en mis problemas - trató de defenderse la mujer.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces está al corriente de que los otros niños se burlan de ella constantemente? ¿Está al corriente de que Sephiroth la trata mal, que se aprovecha de su autoridad? ¿Está al corriente de lo sola que está Aeris, de que no está llevando la vida de una niña normal?

Cada pregunta y cada reproche atravesaban a Ifalna como cuchillos, que ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

-¿Que Sephiroth que…? No…eso no…no puede ser - murmuró la mujer. - ¿Dónde…qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? - preguntó, más a si misma que a su acompañante, mientras lloraba. -¿Qué … qué clase de madre soy?

-Es inútil que intente destruirse a si misma con esas críticas. - admitió Cloud, relajando un poco su tono al ver a la mujer llorar - Pero…¡todavía está a tiempo de cambiar! Todavía está a tiempo de …de estar con Aeris, de hacerla sentir querida, de … ¡estar juntas! De demostrarle que no está sola en este mundo.

Ifalna lo miró, con los ojos vidriosos de las lágrimas. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y, sorbiéndose la nariz, contestó:

-Tienes…tienes razón, Cloud. _Gracias_. Por lo que me has dicho y…por ser amigo de mi hija.

—

El mercado municipal, a pesar de ser menos conocido que el general, estaba abarrotado de personas aquella mañana. Hombres, mujeres y ancianos iban de un lado para otro haciendo las compras del día, algunos con una sonrisa, otros más estresados y unos pocos angustiados por la subida generalizada de los precios.

Cloud caminaba con paso firme tras la señora Ifalna, cargando con las bolsas que la mujer había ido acumulando poco a poco. Cuando se acercó el mediodía, la señora decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

-Será mejor que volvamos ya, Cloud. Estoy algo cansada - comentó, mientras el rubio asentía con la cabeza y se disponían a volver por la acera a la calle general.

Si Cloud hubiese sabido lo que estaba a punto de suceder, habrían tomado otro tramo para volver al coche.

Si Ifalna hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar, no habría ido al mercado. Quizá habría vuelto a casa. Se habría despedido más efusivamente de su hija y le habría dicho que la quería.

El disparo resonó en la calle general. Los chillidos de la gente y los pasos alborotados de los transeuntes se hicieron eco en la avenida. Sin embargo, para Cloud, sólo se escuchaba silencio. Era como si el mundo se hubiese ralentizado entre el espacio que ocupaban la señora Ifalna y él. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando soltó las bolsas y los botes de conservas se hicieron añicos.

Con un quejido, la señora Ifalna comenzó a caer de rodillas contra el suelo. Su largo pelo castaño se movía al compás de su caída, mientras que sus manos se adelantaron instintivamente para frenar el golpe. Sin embargo, aquellas manos ya no sentirían ni un ápice de dolor al rebotar contra el asfalto de la acera, al igual que sus rodillas. Tampoco sus ojos verían nada cuando se estuviese acercando al suelo y el chillido angustioso que había proferido al recibir el disparo se había disuelto en el viento.

-¡NO! - con un grito, Cloud se arrodilló a su lado, tomándola por los hombros y poniéndola en su regazo. Pasó una mano por su mejilla, que aún conservaba algo de calor. La mujer respiraba violentamente, temblorosa. Intentaba articular palabra, pero no le salía nada. La bala había atravesado parte de su corazón.

Tampoco Cloud vio como unos pocos valientes se abalanzaban sobre el hombre que había proferido el disparo. Ni se dio cuenta de como alguien llamaba a la ambulancia ante sus gritos desesperados. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando y mucho menos, de que ya estaban camino al hospital.

—

Gast Faremis abrió las puertas del Hospital General de Midgar de par en par con toda la furia que sus brazos le permitían. Sus ojos miraban al frente y caminaba como si alguien hubiese predeterminado su dirección. Tras él, lo seguía un alborotado Zack, que intentaba alcanzar su paso, pero le estaba resultando difícil.

El hombre maduro, al verlo, se abalanzó sobre él. Lo tomó con ambas manos por el cuello de su jersey y lo alzó un par de centímetros, aunque con bastante esfuerzo.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO!? - gritó, con rabia, clavando sus ojos marrones en los azules del muchacho, mientras lo zarandeaba.

-¡Señor Faremis! - intervino Zack, consiguiendo, tras un esfuerzo considerable, que su jefe apartase las manos del cuello de su hermano. Sintió las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en el hospital clavadas en ellos y pudo notar como el pudor se abría un hueco en su corazón. - Por favor, no arme este escándalo.

-Quiero saber…qué es…lo que ha pasado. ¡Dímelo! - exigió Gast, entre jadeos.

Cloud lo miró fijamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Estábamos…en el mercado. No sé como ni… por qué pasó. Pero alguien disparó a la señora Ifalna. -explicó el rubio.

" _Kross…seguro que ha sido él_ " pensó Gast, pasándose una mano por la sudorosa frente.

-Pudiste hacer algo más por proteger a mi esposa. ¿¡Para qué te pago entonces!? - le reprochó Faremis, con una mirada acusadora.

-Señor Faremis, _por favor_ \- insistió Zack, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos, mientras que Cloud apretaba los labios con impotencia.

-Escúchame bien - dijo, en tono amenazante - Si mi esposa no sobrevive, _tú y sólamente tú_ serás el culpable. ¿Me has entendido?

Sin mediar una palabra más, Faremis se marchó a buscar la habitación de su esposa. Cloud se dejó caer en los asientos de la sala de espera, totalmente abatido.

-Cloud… - dijo Zack, arrodillándose a su lado. - No le hagas caso. Está furioso por lo que ha pasado, pero no es culpa tuya.

-No, Zack - dijo Cloud, enterrando su cara entre sus manos - Tiene razón. Yo…tendría que haber protegido a la señora Faremis.

—

Cuando Aeris salió del colegio y vio que quienes esperaban por ella eran Sephiroth y Elmyra y no Cloud, sintió un vuelco en su corazón. ¿Por qué no había venido su mejor amigo por ella?

-Aeris, cariño. Ven, ven cielo - la llamó Elmyra. Una vez que estuvo cerca del ama de llaves, le pasó una mano por el hombro a la pequeña.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Cloud a buscarme? - preguntó Aeris, alzando un poco la vista.

Sephiroth y Elmyra cruzaron una leve mirada. El ama de llaves respiró profundamente antes de explicarle la verdad.

—

-Van a condenar a Kross a la pena de muerte - anunció Sephiroth, en voz baja, mientras entraba a la habitación del hospital.

Ifalna se encontraba tumbada en la cama, conectada a las máquinas que, a aquellas horas de la tarde, la mantenían con vida. Junto a ella, estaba sentada su marido, Gast, apretando sus manos entre las suyas y mirándola sin verla. Nadie más que ellos tres estaba allí. Los demás estaban fuera, esperando sin saber exactamente el qué, con una tristísima Aeris.

-Es lo que se merece - masculló Gast, arrastrando las palabras con tono repudiante. - ¿Me ha nombrado?

-Ha sido un juicio rápido. Por supuesto… ha hablado sobre el negocio que teniaís entre manos. Pero… no te preocupes. Tengo buenos contactos y no va a trascender. - aseguró el de pelo plateado, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a la señora Ifalna.

-Te lo agradezco, Sephiroth…

-No me agradezcas nada - replicó el hombre, con frialdad - Nada de esto tendría que estar pasando si hubieras hecho las cosas bien desde el principio, Gast.

-No es momento para reproches _ahora_ \- respondió Faremis, molesto.

-Aunque Kross vaya a morir esta noche, no creo que esto termine aquí.

Se formó un silencio entre ambos hombres, que, minutos después, Sephiroth decidió romper.

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?

Gast agachó lentamente la cabeza.

-Tenemos que…tomar una decisión. Ifalna… está vegetal. Ahora mismo sigue aquí gracias a las máquinas, pero no va a volver a la vida. Tiene…muerte cerebral. - admitió el hombre, roto de dolor. - Tenemos que…decidir si la mantenemos conectada o no.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Sephiroth, sinceramente entristecido por la situación. La señora Ifalna nunca tendría que haber terminado así.

Faremis se sorbió la nariz, tratando de contener los sollozos.

-Quiero…que se quede, con nosotros. -respondió el hombre.

-¡Ya basta, Faremis! - soltó Sephiroth, consiguiendo que el esposo de Ifalna lo mirase - Ya basta… déjala…deja que se vaya en paz. No sigas haciéndola sufrir más. Ya has destruido su vida. Deja que descanse de una vez.

—

Elmyra dejó que la lágrima rodase por su mejilla con total libertad, mientras tenía sus manos entrelazadas alrededor de la taza de té, que llevaba tanto tiempo ahí sin ser tomado, que había terminado por enfríarse.

La pequeña Aeris no había dejado de llorar aquella noche. Ni su padre, ni siquiera Cloud habían sido capaces de calmarla. Ni siquiera ella había logrado que la pequeña durmiese. Pero, ¿era justo tratar de mitigar su dolor? ¿No era mejor dejar que se desahogase, que sacase su pena? Su madre…acababa de morir.

Aún estando la cocina lejos de las habitaciones, Elmyra no podía contener sus sollozos al escuchar la fina voz de Aeris llamando a su madre. " _Quiero que venga mamá…quiero que venga mamá… mamá…_ " Sólo se escuchaban aquellas angustiosas llamadas, llamadas a una madre que no volvería jamás. Llamadas que nunca serían escuchadas.

Gast Faremis se dio por rendido en el cuarto de su hija Aeris. Sintió que la situación le sobrepasaba. Su hija era un ovillo tumbado en la cama, sollozando sin parar y llamando a su madre.

-Aeris, por favor…tienes que entender que…

Sin embargo, la pequeña no lo escuchaba. El hombre vio por el rabillo del ojo como Cloud intentaba acercarse a la pequeña, pero lo detuvo.

- _Márchate_. Déjame solo con mi hija - ordenó, con frialdad.

El rubio lo miró fijamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder destrozarle aquella cara tan insensible. No quería dejar sola a Aeris, no en aquellos momentos en los que más necesitaba de la compañía de los demás. Él también había perdido a su madre hacia poco y sabía exactamente como se sentía la niña.

-He dicho que te marches - repitió el hombre, con brusquedad. Echándole un último vistazo a la niña, compungido, Cloud se marchó.

Faremis se acercó a su pequeña, sentándose junto a ella en la cama. La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Tras un tiempo, ya no se sabía cuáles eran las lágrimas de uno y cuales las del otro.

Tampoco sabían todo lo que iba a cambiar sus vidas desde aquel momento.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo

9

Cuatro figuras caminaban por el camino de piedra y cemento que conducía al cementerio de Midgar, ocultos bajo sus paraguas, protegiéndose de la intensa lluvia que desde hacía varíos días había tenido lugar en la ciudad, convirtiendo el cielo en una capota gris repleta de nubes oscuras.

La niña iba con un vestido negro y unas medias blancas, zapatitos de charol, también negros. Su cabello castaño, que le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, estaba suelto, formando finas ondas y adornado con una cinta negra. Su carita, que en otros días, había estado iluminada por la inocencia y felicidad propias de su edad, ahora estaba apagada. Sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas. Todavía era demasiado joven para comprender la complejidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente madura y humana para sentir el dolor que sentía en aquellos instantes.

Tomando su mano, caminaba su padre. Su figura era imponente, atractivo en sus 40 años. Llevaba un frondoso bigote castaño oscuro y el pelo, del mismo color, peinado hacia atrás. Ocultaba sus ojos marrones a través de unas gafas redondas. Su esmoquin negro era pulcro, liso, sin ninguna imperfección. Su rictus se había tornado severo, cargado de tristeza.

Y, a ambos lados del padre y su hija, iban sus escoltas. Uno de ellos, el mayor, tenía el cabello negro y largo, hasta los hombros. Sus ojos azules brillaban con serenidad y también, con cierta tristeza y nostalgia. Iba al lado del padre, ya que era su escolta personal. Acompañando a la niña, estaba el otro guardaespaldas, más joven. Rubio y de ojos azules, bastante atractivo. Pero toda la belleza de su rostro se veía distorsionada por un gran sentimiento de pena y también de cierta culpabilidad. Una culpabilidad impuesta.

Llegaron al nicho donde ya esperaban el sacerdote y Elmyra, el ama de llaves. Se secaba las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo, ya que no sólo había perdido a la mujer que le había dado un trabajo veinte años atrás. También había perdido a su mejor amiga.

El padre saludó con una ligera cabezada a su ama de llaves, quien le devolvió el gesto, poniéndose cerca de ellos.

-Comencemos - dijo el sacerdote, mientras se preparaba para llevar a cabo su oración.

-Papá - susurró la niña, tirando levemente de la gabardina de su padre para llamar su atención. -¿Por qué no ha venido nadie más a despedir a mamá? Cuando hacíamos fiestas en casa, venía mucha gente. - comentó.

-Verás, hija -dijo su padre, agachándose a su lado y pasándole una mano protectora por su mejilla - a partir de ahora debes comprender que, muchas veces, las personas sólo están en los momentos de felicidad y unos pocos se quedan en la desdicha. Esos pocos son los que importan de verdad, ¿lo entiendes?

La niña asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Su padre se irguió, mientras continuaban escuchando el sepelio.

-Despidamos, pues, a nuestra querida esposa, madre, amiga y compañera, Ifalna. - concluyó el sacerdote, guardando silencio.

La primera en acercarse al nicho, donde ya reposaba el ataúd de Ifalna, fue el ama de llaves, quien respondía al nombre de Elmyra. Con un pequeño sollozo, dejó caer una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd.

" _Adiós Ifalna. Echaré de menos nuestros secretos, nuestras risas. Gracias por ser mi amiga."_ Sorbiéndose la nariz, se hizo unos pasos para atrás, dejando espacio a los demás.

El siguiente fue Zack. Era el mayor de los guardaespaldas, de pelo moreno. Dejó caer unos claveles blancos sobre el ataúd, con rostro compungido.

" _Adiós, señora Ifalna. Sé que ya habrá llegado al cielo. Usted era una mujer muy buena. Descanse en paz."_

-Aeris, ve a despedirte de mamá. - murmuró Faremis , dándole un pequeño empujón a su hija, que sostenía entre sus brazos un ramo pequeño de rosas blancas y rojas.

La niña caminó lentamente, observando el ataúd desde arriba. Le causó una gran impresión, desagradable y triste a la vez. El corazón se le encogió y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a temblar. ¿Cómo iba a ser su vida sin su madre a partir de ahora? Sintió sobre su hombro una cálida mano y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos azules. Eran los del escolta de su madre y también, el suyo, Cloud. Pero él no era solo su escolta; se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Y él sentía un profundo cariño hacia la niña.

-Déjale las flores - dijo el rubio, con suavidad - estoy seguro de que le gustarán.

-¿No se van a estropear con la lluvia y la tierra? - preguntó la niña, en voz baja.

-No. Una vez que las dejes ahí, viajarán al cielo, junto con mamá. Te lo prometo - le explicó el guardaespaldas, intentando tranquilizarla.

La niña dejó caer las flores sobre el ataúd, sollozando mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Cloud, quien pasaba sus manos por su cabello, ante la profunda mirada de desaprobación del señor Gast.

" _Adiós, mami. Te quiero mucho y no te voy a olvidar. Espero que en el cielo los angelitos te quieran tanto como yo. Ojalá algún día puedas volver para darme un abrazo…"_

Gast se acercó a su hija Aeris tirando de ella y llevándosela consigo, separándola del guardaespaldas.

-Vamos. Es hora de volver a casa. - dijo, dejando que Aeris caminara unos pasos por delante de ellos. Entonces, se giró hacia Cloud. -Si todo esto está pasando, es por tu culpa. - sentenció, en un susurro, con todo el desprecio del mundo.

Cloud sintió su corazón encogerse dolorosamente. Sabía que su agonía solo acababa de comenzar.

—

-¿Por qué no has ido al entierro? - preguntó Gast, sirviéndose una copa de vino en su despacho, bajo la atenta mirada de Sephiroth. Todavía no se había quitado la ropa con la que había acudido al funeral y, tras tres largos días sin dormir, el cansancio acusaba su rostro con fuerza.

-No tengo una explicación que valga. - respondió el de pelo plateado, con simpleza.

Faremis dio un largo sorbo a su copa mientras miraba por la ventana, con su mente muy lejos de allí.

-¿Ya han ejecutado a Rogan? - preguntó, sin mirarlo.

-Sí. La sentencia se ha cumplido anoche. Supongo que…ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte - añadió Sephiroth, cruzándose de brazos.

Faremis volvió a dar un trago.

-Todavía no puedo estar tranquilo del todo. No sé que es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Aeris?

Gast lo miró fijamente, con frialdad.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Nunca has tenido instinto paternal. La niña se ha criado entre empleados, básicamente. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que Ifalna no está?

El hombre se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Aún no lo he pensado. Pero…creo…creo que lo mejor es que Aeris esté lejos de aquí. De todo. No … no voy a poder con la situación. - admitió Faremis.

—

-¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Cloud, asomándose un poco por el marco de la puerta. Se encontró a Aeris sentada en el suelo de su habitación, con Nanaki tumbado a su lado, ambos observando una fotografía de la señora Ifalna.

-Sí. Ven. Estamos hablando con mamá - respondió la pequeña, con inocencia.

-Entonces…¿será buena idea que yo esté aquí? - preguntó el rubio, con cierta timidez. No sabía si era apropiado romper ese momento íntimo para la niña.

-Sí, claro que lo es. Estoy segura de que mamá te apreciaba mucho.

Asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, Cloud se sentó al lado de la pequeña, estirando las piernas. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Parecían estar bien en la compañía del otro.

-Cloud…tu mamá…¿también está en el cielo? ¿O está en la Tierra? - preguntó la pequeña, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ella está en el cielo. Se fue…hace unos años.

-¿Y tú también sentiste como que alguien te apretaba mucho el corazón y no podías dejar de llorar? - inquirió la pequeña.

-Sí. Fue muy triste que mi madre se fuera al cielo. Pero… ¿quieres saber una cosa?

Aeris asintió con la poca energía que quedaba en ella.

-Ellas no se van del todo. Siguen aquí entre nosotros, aunque no las veamos. Podrás hablar con mamá siempre que quieras.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó la pequeña, con cierta esperanza en sus ojos verdes.

-Yo lo hago - respondió Cloud, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo se hace? - dijo ella.

-Cuando quieras hablar con ella, simplemente cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que quieres decirle. Ella te escuchará y te responderá. Inténtalo. - la animó el rubio.

Acto seguido, la pequeña cerró los ojos y su gesto se tornó concentrado. Tras un tiempo en silencio, abrió los ojos y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Es cierto! - musitó - He escuchado la voz de mamá.

-Hazlo siempre que quieras.

-Gracias, Cloud -dijo Aeris, abrazándolo. - Tú…no te vas a ir, ¿verdad? - preguntó, temblorosa.

-No. Yo voy a estar siempre aquí, contigo. Soy tu amigo, ¿no?

-Sí… - la pequeña se acurrucó contra él - Voy a echar de menos a mamá - admitió, con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla - Mucho…

—

Los días pasaron lentamente en casa de los Faremis. La ausencia de la señora Ifalna era bastante notable y la distancia entre Aeris y su padre se estaba haciendo imperceptiblemente mayor con el paso del tiempo.

Aeris lo buscaba en su despacho para sentarse cerca de él, pero Gast siempre le decía que estaba ocupado. Se conformaba con pasarle una mano por el pelo y decirle que la quería, aunque sabía que no era suficiente. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba él a consolar a otros si no era capaz de consolarse a sí mismo?

Igual que pasaron los días, pasaron los meses. Mientras que la relación entre Gast y su hija estaba difuminándose sin darse cuenta, la amistad entre Cloud y Aeris era cada vez más fuerte. Se pasaban prácticamente el día juntos y Cloud se había convertido en ese hermano mayor que Aeris nunca había tenido. Iban juntos a la escuela, al parque, a jugar con Nanaki. Hacían juntos los deberes y jugaban juntos. Ahora era Cloud quien le leía cuentos antes de irse a dormir y, con la ayuda de Elmyra, la cuidaban cuando estaba enferma. También Zack pasaba tiempo con ella, pero no era la misma amistad que con Cloud. Y Sephiroth…bueno. Él era más feliz cuanto más alejado estuviese de Aeris.

No obstante, Faremis sabía que la situación era insostenible. Él era el padre de la pequeña, no aquel… maldito guardaespaldas. Pero él no era capaz de cuidar a Aeris. No lograba empatizar con ella y ver más allá de sus problemas. Por tanto, había tomado una decisión.

Cuando Aeris llegó del colegio, Gast ya estaba esperándola con unos papeles en la mano.

-¡Papi! - dijo Aeris, abrazándose a sus rodillas. - Ya sabes que queda un mes para que cumpla 10 años, lo sabes, ¿verdad papi?

-Sí, me lo dices todos los días, cariño - respondió Faremis, algo cansado.

Sabiendo Cloud que no era del agrado de Faremis su presencia, se ausentó. Las primeras semanas tras la muerte de la señora Ifalna, el señor Gast se había encargado de hacerlo sentir culpable todos y cada uno de los días. Le reprochaba su falta de actuación, el no haber hecho más por su esposa. Después, los reproches se convirtieron en silencios incómodos y miradas cargadas de desprecio. Gracias a la intervención de su hermano Zack, Cloud aún conservaba su puesto de trabajo. Pero parecía que el precio por conservarlo era el mayor de los desprecios.

-Aeris, escucha…tengo que darte una noticia - dijo Gast, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-¿Una noticia? - preguntó la niña, que comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. Desde la muerte de su madre, no le gustaba la palabra "noticia".

-Sí… verás. He tomado una decisión que creo que es lo mejor para ti.

-¿De qué se trata, papá?

-Te he inscrito en un … internado, en Iciclos. - contestó su padre.

-¿Un internado? - repitió la niña, temblorosa. - Pero, papi, yo… yo estoy bien aquí y no quiero irme y…

-Es lo mejor para ti, Aeris. Escucha, podrás aprender cosas nuevas y un idioma y además, conocerás nuevos amigos. Es bueno que estés un tiempo fuera y vivas cosas distintas.

Aeris lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ella no quería irse, no quería irse _a ninguna parte_. Eso significaba estar lejos de su padre, de Cloud, Elmyra, Zack, Nanaki e incluso Sephiroth, que se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Y ella no quería sentirse lejos de quienes consideraba su familia, no después de que mamá se hubiera ido al cielo, después de haberse sentido tan sola y conseguir sentirse arropada por los demás. _No quería irse_.

-Yo no me quiero ir… -musitó Aeris.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡QUE NO ME QUIERO IR! - chilló la niña, dando un pisotón en el suelo y clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su padre. Acto seguido, se marchó corriendo, dejando a su padre sin palabras.

Se encerró en su cuarto, tiró la mochila a un lado y se lanzó boca abajo en la cama, ahogando un grito en la almohada. No iba a irse de casa, ni a dejar atrás a su familia. ¡No quería! Y su padre iba a tener que aceptarlo.

—

Habían pasado unas horas cuando Aeris se despertó. A través de la ventana, pudo ver que estaba atardeciendo. Se había dado cuenta de que no había hecho los deberes, pero por suerte, eran para dentro de dos días. Aunque, si supuestamente iba a marcharse, eso ya no importaría…

Se sentó de rodillas en la cama y observó su uniforme de la escuela, desordenado. Se amasó un poco los cabellos y, con lentitud, se cambió de ropa, totalmente en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de Nanaki, que no emitió ningún sonido para no romper la quietud del ambiente.

Cuando se hubo cambiado de ropa, decidió ser responsable y sacó de su mochila el cuaderno y los lápices y comenzó a hacer su redacción. Sintió que sus tripas rugían del hambre, ya que ni siquiera había almorzado. Pero estaba en huelga de hambre hasta que se solucionase ese asunto del internado.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría, pero hizo un considerable esfuerzo para que sus ojos no viajasen de su cuaderno a la puerta. Quería parecer seria y enfadada con la situación.

-¿Sigues enfadada? - preguntó su padre, con voz preocupada. Al ver que la niña no contestaba, decidió continuar - Sé que no quieres irte a un internado y que todo esto ha sido una sorpresa para ti. Pero… es lo mejor para ti. Te irás en unos días.

La niña se mantuvo en silencio, pero al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras sintió que se le formaba un nudo aún más fuerte en su garganta.

-Ya te he inscrito así que… no hay marcha atrás. - añadió Faremis, marchándose en silencio.

Aeris sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

" _No hay marcha atrás…_ ".

—

Cloud se sentía profundamente frustrado. Dio la que sería la vigésimo cuarta vuelta sobre si mismo en la cama, molesto.

" _Un internado"_ pensó _"¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Ya estaba tardando en escurrir el bulto y deshacerse de su hija."_

Aeris se iba. Se iba a ir a un internado y no volvería a verla más. Estaba seguro de ello. Gast Faremis se había esforzado en quitarse cualquier responsabilidad que tuviera para con ella de encima y había terminado consiguiéndolo.

—

-¿Ya se lo has dicho? - preguntó Sephiroth, cruzándose de brazos y clavando sus ojos verdes en Faremis, quien asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Antes de ayer. No le ha sentado _nada bien_. Pero…es lo mejor. Aunque no he vuelto a recibir llamadas, ni siquiera una amenaza… siento que es mejor que Aeris esté lejos de esta casa. Admito que…no sé lidiar con esta situación.

-Nunca has sabido lidiar con ninguna. - puntualizó Sephiroth, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada molesta de su jefe - Pero…reconozco que es una buena idea que Aeris se vaya.

No _soportaba_ a aquella niña, así que Sephiroth no podía estar más contento.

—

El domingo llegó. La mañana de aquel octubre era fría y nublada.

Aeris se había despertado incluso antes de lo habitual, pero se había mantenido boca arriba en su cama, con las manos entrelazadas, mirando a la nada. Aquel sería su último día en aquella casa antes de irse al internado.

Miró hacia un lado y se encontró con un triste Nanaki, que la miraba cabizbajo. Él también se había despertado temprano aquella mañana. Con una débil sonrisa, la niña salió de la cama y se arrodilló frente al perro, pasándole una mano por la cabeza con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Tranquilo, Nanaki. Volveré, estoy segura. Pero, ¡te echaré mucho de menos! - dijo, abrazándose al cuello del animal y cerrando los ojos.

Un tiempo después, Elmyra fue a despertarla, aunque se sorprendió al encontrársela ya levantada.

-¿Cómo ha dormido mi niña? - preguntó la mujer, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bien, Elmy - contestó ella, con voz débil.

Se sentó en el tocador y dejó que Elmyra le peinase los cabellos, ambas sintiéndose en una paz sin precedentes. La mujer le hizo una bonita coleta y quiso adornársela con un lazo rosa. Sin embargo, la niña la detuvo.

-No, espera, Elmy. Pónme este, mejor - dijo la niña, señalando un lazo verde oscuro. Era uno que le había regalado su madre poco antes de morir y quería llevarlo puesto en aquel día.

-Está bien - concedió la mujer, con ternura. Hizo el lazo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña. - ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos, mi niña! Espero que tú a mi también.

Girándose, la pequeña Aeris sonrió.

-¡Claro que sí, Elmy! Eres como mi segunda mami. - dijo la pequeña, abrazándola por la cintura. Elmyra sonrió y, aguantándose las lágrimas, acarició el pelo de la niña. No quería que aquel día hubiesen lágrimas. Aeris tenía que recordarla como siempre, con una sonrisa.

Bajaron juntas las escaleras. En el vestíbulo, ya esperaban Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth y Gast.

-Despídete, Aeris. Ya es hora de irnos - avisó su padre, mirándola fijamente. La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a Sephiroth, el cual se tensó un poco, por si acaso la niña fuese a abrazarlo. Sin embargo, la pequeña se limitó a pararse frente a él.

-Adiós, Sephiroth. ¡Espero que nos veamos pronto! - dijo, con una sonrisa. El hombre de pelo plateado simplemente asintió. Estaba _deseando_ que se marchase.

La niña caminó unos pasos y se acercó a Zack, el cual se agachó frente a ella y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Pequeña - dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Adiós, Zack, te echaré de menos - dijo la niña, con cariño, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Yo también a ti. Pórtate bien en el internado. - dijo el moreno, sacudiéndole el pelo con simpatía.

Entonces, Aeris se acercó a Cloud. Los dos se miraron con tristeza, ya que no querían separarse el uno del otro. Se habían vuelto amigos inseparables. Pero en sus miradas también había cariño, ya que en el fondo, confiaban en que se volverían a ver pronto. El rubio se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-Te echaré de menos, Aeris. No olvides que eres mi mejor amiga, ¿eh?

-Yo también te echaré de menos, Cloud. Y nunca olvidaré que eres mi mejor amigo - dijo la pequeña, estrechándose en un fuerte abrazo con su guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, Gast los separó al instante.

Cloud quería darle un detalle a la pequeña, algo que lo hiciera recordarlo siempre que lo viera. Sin embargo, para cuando se acordó, ya Gast había subido a la pequeña en el coche y habían arrancado la marcha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio salió corriendo tras ellos ante la estupefacta mirada de los demás.

-¡Aeris! - gritó Cloud.

La niña, al escuchar su nombre, se desabrochó el cinturón y se asomó por la ventanilla del coche. Ella también quería decirle algo a Cloud, algo que se le había olvidado decirle.

-¡Cloud! ¡Cloud, no me olvides nunca! ¡No me olvides nunca! - dijo la pequeña, sin poder evitar sus lágrimas.

Sin embargo, Cloud no pudo alcanzar el coche y se detuvo, exhausto, aunque sin dejar de mirar el punto por el que Aeris estaba desapareciendo.

" _No te voy a olvidar nunca."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio que espero que les guste mucho! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida amiga! Me apena mucho saber que tuviste una semana muy fea por tus riñones :( Pero me alegra saber que te has ido recuperando y espero que estes mucho mejor corazón mio! Te mando muchísimo cariño desde aquí y un muy fuerte abrazo virtual jiji! ^^**

 **Te agradezco mucho tus palabras para con mi carrera! Sii todo por suerte me esta iendo muy feliz! Me ilusiona mucho saber que te alegras por mi, eres y seras siempre una grandisima amiga! Te quiero mucho! ^^**

 **Con respecto a los epis (es una pena que hoy solo haya podido traer uno, pero bueno el finde traere mas jiji. Mientras tanto, hay una historia que te he dedicado en mi pagina de fanfiction, se llama "First Dates", una short - fic comedia romantica que estoy segura de que te va a encantar! ^^) QUE FELIZ ME HACE SABER QUE TE ESTÁN GUSTANDO! Ya sabes que esta historia supone un reto para mi porque estoy tratando temas que antes no había tratado, y nada me hace más feliz y más ilusión que saber que te está gustando la historia y que te has encariñado con los personajes! Como tu bien dices, no queria crear en esta ocasión personajes muy perfectos. Quería que fuesen personajes humanos, realistas, que los lectores no se encariñasen con ellos por lo buenos que son sino porque son humanos, cometen errores y tienen defectos. Así que me ilusiona leerte y saber que lo estoy consiguiendo poco a poco querida! ^^^^ Y bueno, va quedando menos para ver que pasará cuando Cloud y Ae se reencuentren! Pero antes quería hacer una especie de balsa y ver un poco como le va a Aeris siendo una adolescente, que te parece? Creo que es importante ver como evoluciona nuestra protagonista, conocerla en sus etapas de la vida! jiji**

 **Con respecto a Gast...siento mucho decirte que todavía nos quedan muchos errores que ver por su parte, errores que nos harán preguntarnos si realmente es un buen padre, aunque eso ya este en tela de juicio jaja!**

 **Como siempre, MIL GRACIAS por tus bellisimas palabras en tus reviews! No sabes cuanto te agradezco que aún estando malita de salud saques la energía y la fuerza para comentarme siempre! Por eso este capitulo y todos los que vendrán los escribo dedicándotelos a ti, con mucho cariño y amor por el ENORME corazón que tienes querida. Te mando muchísimos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

Capítulo

10

Para cuando Aeris llegó al internado, ya atardecía en Iciclos.

La ciudad no era muy grande. Era más bien pequeña, con casas de madera y edificios de piedra que conservaban el calor en su interior, ya que constantemente nevaba en el lugar y hacía frío. Sin embargo, era una ciudad muy turística y transitada al norte del continente.

El internado se encontraba casi a las afueras del lugar. Lejos de parecer un sitio tétrico y desagradable, se trataba de una especie de posada de madera y piedra bastante acogedora.

El señor Faremis aparcó su coche a un lado de la carretera y, antes de bajarse, echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, donde se encontraba Aeris. Habían pasado el largo camino en un casi perpetuo silencio en el que solamente habían entrecruzado algunas palabras. Gast imaginaba el por qué. Seguramente su hija estaría triste por haberse tenido que ir de una forma tan abrupta del que había sido su hogar por 10 años. Sin embargo, el farmacéutico confíaba en que aquella era la mejor elección para su pequeña.

-Ya hemos llegado - anunció Faremis. Ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de su hija, que solamente se limitó a mirarlo, el hombre suspiró - Vamos, ya deben de estar esperándonos.

Ayudó a Aeris a bajar y ambos se pusieron los abultados abrigos, ya que el frío era cortante. Caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta el internado y, una vez estuvieron cerca, el señor Faremis llamó a la puerta con cuidado.

Unos minutos después, abrió la puerta una mujer rechoncha y bajita, de cara dulce y ojos marrones cargados de cariño. Llevaba un vestido azul añil y su sonrisa amorosa iluminaba todo su rostro.

-Buenas tardes - saludó, con alegría.

-Buenas tardes - respondió Gast, con educación - Soy Gast Faremis. Habíamos anunciado nuestra llegada hace unos días.

-Ah, sí, ¡sí! El señor Faremis - dijo la mujer, tendiéndole la mano que Faremis estrechó con fuerza. Acto seguido, se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de Aeris y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna - Y tú debes de ser la pequeña Aeris, ¿verdad?

Aeris no pudo resistirse más a la ternura que la mujer estaba evocando y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si, soy yo. - dijo la pequeña, con la voz un poco quebrada por haber estado en silencio durante tantas horas.

-Mi nombre es Holy Sweetsoul - se presentó la mujer. - Estamos encantados de recibir a Aeris en nuestro internado.

—

Tras haberles enseñado el internado y haber tomado té y galletas, Faremis decidió que había llegado el momento de despedirse de su hija. Se la llevó a un aparte, ante la mirada cómplice de la señora Holy y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-Es hora de que me vaya, Aeris.

-¿Volverás, papá? - preguntó la pequeña, con rostro de pena.

Faremis compuso una sonrisa paternal y pasó una mano por los cabellos de su hija.

-Claro. Volveré a verte, una vez al mes. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Una vez al mes? - repitió la niña, dejando caer sus cejas con tristeza.

-Cariño, tienes que entender que mi trabajo y la distancia no me permiten venir a verte tan a menudo como quisiera - explicó su padre, con el ceño fruncido - pero no dejaré de venir a verte _nunca_. ¿De acuerdo?

Aeris asintió lentamente con la cabeza, resignada.

-Ven y dale un abrazo a papá - dijo el hombre, abriendo sus brazos. La pequeña, con una sonrisa, le dio un abrazo fuerte, aunque tenía ganas de llorar. No quería separarse de su padre, pero parecía que no quedaba otra opción.

—

Llegó la hora de la cena y Aeris se sentía más sola que nunca.

Ya le habían asignado su habitación y le habían dicho cual sería su cama. Las otras niñas y niños del internado no estaban por allí, ya que Aeris había llegado cuando ellos estaban en el colegio y Holy no podía acompañarla las veinticuatro horas del día porque tenía otros asuntos que atender con las demás cuidadoras, que se llamaban Myrta y Daniela.

La pequeña se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, meciendo los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás, cuando escuchó unos pasos alborotados por el pasillo. No obstante, no se atrevía a mirar por timidez e hizo como que no escuchaba nada.

Entonces, alguien abrió la puerta y se adentró en el dormitorio. Aeris se sintió observada y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, pero siguió haciendo caso omiso hasta que una manita se posó en su hombro.

-Hola - dijo la niña.

Aeris giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con un par de grandes ojos rubí que la miraban tras unos enormes anteojos redondos.

La niña tenía el pelo largo y negro, liso como una tabla. Llevaba un vestido azul, con medias negras y botas del mismo color y su piel era blanca como la porcelana.

-Hola - dijo Aeris, con una sonrisa.

-Eres la niña nueva, ¿verdad? - preguntó la otra niña, con tímidez.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Tifany, pero todos me dicen Tifa. - contestó Tifa, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Y tú?

-Yo Aeris, simplemente Aeris - contestó la de ojos verdes, también con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Aeris observó como la pequeña se sentaba a su lado en la cama y comenzaba a mecer las piernas al igual que ella, mientras que con una de sus manos jugaba con su pelo.

-¿Papá también te ha dejado aquí? - preguntó Tifa, con curiosidad.

-Sí… pero dijo que vendría a verme, de vez en cuando. Una vez al mes - explicó Aeris, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso también dijo papá… pero ahora viene una vez cada cuatro meses. - contestó la morena, agachando un poco la cabeza. Aeris no pudo evitar sentir pena de la niña y le tomó una mano con cariño.

-Eso no significa que no te quiera. Seguro que por el trabajo no puede venir - dijo la de ojos verdes, con inocencia.

A Tifa pareció gustarle la respuesta de su nueva amiguita, puesto que sonrió y se sintió algo más aliviada. Durante los dos años que llevaba ahí, había pensado que su padre había perdido afecto por ella y que se había cansado de venir a verla. Sin embargo, aquella niña, Aeris, la había ayudado a ver las cosas de distina manera.

-¿Y por qué viniste? - preguntó la de ojos rubí. Quería saber todo de la que sería su nueva compañera de habitación.

Era el turno de Aeris de ponerse triste.

-Mi mamá murió hace unos meses. Mi padre dijo que era mejor así, que estuviera aquí y que así conocería amigos nuevos y aprendería otras cosas. - contó la niña.

-Oh. Siento mucho lo de tu mamá. Yo tampoco tengo mamá, ¿sabes? - explicó Tifa. Las dos miraron al frente, recordando a sus respectivas madres. - Pero, ¿sabes que me enseñó antes de irse al cielo?

-¿Qué te enseñó? - preguntó Aeris, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos con suma curiosidad.

-Me enseñó que cuando una ventana se cierra, una puerta se abre. O algo así - dijo la pequeña, encogiéndose de hombros mientras reía, contagiando a Aeris con su risa - Pero eso significa que tú y yo nos hemos conocido y vamos a ser amigas. Bueno… ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

Aeris la miró, profundamente sorprendida y emocionada. Siempre le había tocado a ella hacer aquella pregunta. Siempre esperando una respuesta negativa, deseando haberse callado la boca y no haber metido la pata hasta al fondo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, siendo preguntada y esperando dar una respuesta. Se formó en sus labios una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí!

—

Como pasan los días, pasan los meses y los años, de manera imperceptible e irremediable, apenas sin darnos cuenta. Seguimos adelante en el camino de la vida sin detenernos a pensar si quiera que estamos avanzando en ella, siempre con miras a un futuro que está por llegar, sin darnos cuenta de que el futuro es mañana mismo.

Seis años habían pasado desde aquella conversación con Tifa. Seis años en los que las cosas habían cambiado mucho para algunos y un poco para otros.

Aeris ya no era aquella pequeña niña que había llegado cabizbaja al internado. Ahora era una chica adolescente de dieciséis años, con el cabello largo y castaño formando ondas, los ojos verdes llenos de nostalgia y una belleza incomparable. Aeris tenía un carácter distinto a las demás chicas de su edad: era dulce y comprensiva, pero también muy nostálgica. Era como si una pena se hubiese apoderado de ella desde hacía muchos años y amenazaba con no dejarla ir jamás. No era que estuviese triste las veinticuatro horas del día: siempre tenía una sonrisa para los demás. Pero los recuerdos eran una parte muy importante de su vida, al igual que su pasado.

Era cierto lo que había dicho Tifa cuando tenían 10 y 11 años, respectivamente. Primero, el señor Faremis venía puntual cada mes. El primer año, incluso, Aeris había pasado las navidades en casa. Había cenado el pavo junto con Cloud, Elmyra, Zack e incluso Sephiroth. Sin embargo, con el paso de los meses y los años, Gast Faremis empezó a venir cada cuatro meses. Luego cada seis. Finalmente, una vez al año. Se mantenía en contacto con su hija gracias al teléfono y a las cartas. Aeris suspiraba cada vez que le llegaba una carta de su casa, pues sabía que significaba un nuevo mes sin ver a su padre.

Pero la joven se había acostumbrado, quizá demasiado temprano, al resignamiento y a la aceptación. Había aprendido a encogerse de hombros y había decidido no juzgar demasiado los actos de los demás. Por supuesto que ella quería cambiar aquella relación desgastada y deteriorada que tenía con su progenitor, pero parecía que, a más esfuerzos ponía, más distante se mostraba el señor Gast. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que se pudiera pensar, Aeris había aprendido a quererlo en su forma de ser y lo quería más que nunca. Había intentado entender que, si la muerte de su madre la había cambiado a ella, a su padre, que la había amado durante tantos años, también debía haberlo cambiado.

No obstante, Aeris era feliz. Seguía manteniendo el contacto con su padre y eso era lo único que importaba. También mantenía el contacto con Cloud, su mejor amigo de la infancia. No se escribían tan seguido, como a ella le habría gustado, pero se sentía feliz cuando recibía una carta de su antiguo guardaespaldas, contándole como le iban las cosas. Era como si, para ellos, el tiempo y la distancia no hubiesen hecho estragos. A pesar de que se escribían y sabían del uno y del otro, no se habían percatado de _cómo se recordaban_ el uno al otro. Aeris seguía recordándolo como aquel guardaespaldas jovial y amable que cuidaba de ella, y Cloud seguía recordándola como aquella niña de 10 años que nunca iba a crecer, que siempre iba a ser pequeña.

Para Cloud, las cosas iban bien y mal. Su vida era una dicotomía en su total esencia.

El año 1998 había hecho desaparecer la crisis de un plumazo. Todos volvían a tener dinero en sus bolsillos y había habido una subida generalizada de los sueldos, y para los empleados del señor Faremis no había excepción. Aunque ahora Cloud ganaba más dinero como el segundo guardaespaldas de la familia, llevaba tantos años trabajando en aquel hogar que no se había vuelto a plantear el estudiar la carrera de Derecho, como tanto ansiaba en su día, hacía seis años. Se había acostumbrado a trabajar y a tener un sueldo y sentía el mundo universitario, a sus 27 años, algo alejado. No por su edad, sino por su estilo de vida, siempre alrededor de su trabajo.

Sin embargo, durante aquellos seis años, se podía afirmar que había vivido en una especie de infierno, que no abrasaba tanto, pero que sí era agonizante. Había terminado acostumbrándose a los desplantes y al desprecio del señor Faremis, pero siempre había deseado ponerle los puntos sobre las íes aunque eso significase perder su trabajo. Entre ellos no había ninguna palabra que decirse y su relación estaba más congelada que el hielo. Incluso Cloud tenía la sensación de que al señor Faremis le _dolía_ pagarle su salario cada mes. Aún así, no podía dejar aquel trabajo que, en aquella fecha, era su única salida.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué alguien habría querido matar a Ifalna Faremis. La respuesta que siempre recibía, por parte de Zack y Elmyra, era la misma: "un desquiciado que acabó con su vida sin motivo aparente. Quizá alguna envidia hacia el señor Faremis." Y aunque a Cloud le parecía una envidia exacerbada, no comentaba nada más.

Tampoco su relación con Sephiroth, el chófer de la "familia" (porque de familia quedaba poco ya) y jefe de empleados, era muy cordial. Los dos, más bien, se _soportaban_ , ya que ni el rubio estaba de acuerdo con la arrogancia y la frialdad del mayor, ni el de pelo plateado admitía la falta de sumisión del guardaespaldas. Aún así, no perdían su tiempo en discutir, ni tampoco en intentar llevarse mejor. Simplemente, evitaban hablar y cuando lo hacían, era para lo justo y necesario.

Cloud echaba mucho de menos a Aeris. Se escribían cartas de vez en cuando, pero para el rubio no era lo mismo que verla corretear por la casa, siempre con su espíritu dulce aunque nostálgico en los últimos meses.

Según le contaba la joven en sus cartas, había conseguido hacer buenas amigas en el internado. Sobretodo una mejor amiga, que se llamaba Tifa. Sacaba buenas notas en el instituto de Iciclos y se había apuntado a clases de ballet, aunque le seguían apasionando los libros como si fueran una parte más de ella. Una parte más de su ser, de su alma. Y el rubio, como su mejor amigo que era, le compraba, cada mes, un libro nuevo. Y era cada mes, porque sabía que la joven no tardaba más de 30 días en leérselo, ya tuviera 100 páginas como 720.

Por su parte, Gast Faremis, a sus 46 años, había cambiado un poco sus costumbres. El haberse liberado de la "cárcel" que suponía Kross Rogan le había hecho aprender la lección. Ya no hacía negocios en el mercado negro y conseguía las plantas e información para sus nuevos medicamentos y antibióticos de forma legal. Sin embargo, era como si la sombra de su pasado siguiera persiguiéndole, como si se tratase de una nube negra en torno a su persona que no le dejaba ver el sol. Arrastraba la culpa y la pena por la muerte de su esposa aún seis años después, pues sabía que de alguna forma u otra, él la había ido llevando por aquel laberinto cuya única salida había sido su asesinato. Y aunque descargar su culpa con aquel maldito guardaespaldas lo aliviaba, sabía que no era suficiente, pues Ifalna se había ido sin perdonarlo, se había ido enfadada con él.

—

-¿Otra vez mirando esa foto? - preguntó Tifa a su espalda, con una sonrisa amable. A sus 17 años, sus anteojos habían desaparecido, gracias a que se había comprado unas lentes de contacto. Su pelo negro seguía siendo tan largo como cuando era niña y su expresión tímida y amable no se había esfumado con el paso del tiempo.

Aeris dio un pequeño respingo, tumbada en la cama y ocultó la fotografía bajo la almohada.

-No estaba mirando nada - contestó la joven de ojos verdes, con las mejillas sonrojadas, esperando que su foto con Cloud en aquella cena de Navidad, hacía ya seis años, no se hubiese arrugado al haberla ocultado de aquella forma tan abrupta.

-No hace falta que me mientas - dijo la morena, dejando sobre el escritorio de la habitación su bolso y sentándose en la silla, estirando las piernas - Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad?

Aeris sonrió, una sonrisa con una mezcla de nostalgia y dulzura.

-Mucho… era…bueno, _es_ mi mejor amigo. Pero siempre me he preguntado por qué no ha venido a verme ni una vez desde que estoy en el internado. La última vez que nos vimos fue en esa cena de Navidad de la foto. Pero desde entonces…nada. Sólo hablamos por cartas y por teléfono, alguna que otra vez - explicó Aeris, cabizbaja.

Tifa se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

-Quizá por el trabajo no haya podido venir.

-No me extrañaría que mi padre no le deje ni un día libre - refunfuñó la joven, poniéndose de pie de un salto. - Ojalá pudiera viajar a casa pero… sin dinero, no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-Siempre me ha extrañado que, siendo tu padre quien es, apenas te mande dinero para tus cosas - comentó Tifa, mirándola fijamente.

-El dinero es lo que menos me importa… -admitió Aeris - Pero… echo de menos a mi familia. Siempre estoy acordándome de ellos. Y mi padre me dice que "para qué necesito viajar a verlos, si ya él viene a verme a mi"…

Tifa la miró, con una pequeña sonrisa en la que mezclaba resignación y compasión.

-Bueno…al menos tienes gente que te escribe. Y tu padre viene a verte aunque sea una vez al año. Mira el mío. Ya se ha cansado de venir - dijo la morena, riéndose con amargura.

Aeris se acercó a su amiga, fundiéndose con ella en un abrazo.

-¡Me tienes a mi! - dijo la de ojos verdes, guiñándole un ojo - Así que no te sientas sola - añadió, con dulzura.

—

Aeris salió bastante cansada de sus clases de ballet. Aquel día, apenas había logrado concentrarse en los pasos y parecía un pato mareado bailando. Tenía la mente en otras cosas, en otros menesteres.

De camino al internado, mientras atardecía, hubo algo que llamó su atención. Al principio, apenas se había dado cuenta de que aquel cartel estaba allí. Incluso tuvo que retroceder para ver si había leído bien o su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

Se detuvo frente al portón de madera de aquel pequeño edificio y observó con detenimiento el cartel:

" _Flores de Iciclos._

 _Necesitamos un chico o una chica que pueda trabajar en nuestra tienda vendiendo las flores._

 _Por favor, si estás interesado o interesada, no dudes en acudir y preguntar a Tito._

 _El sueldo será arreglado con el dueño."_

La joven observó fijamente el cartel durante unos eternos instantes, con los ojos muy abiertos, pensativa. ¡Aquella podía ser su oportunidad para empezar a reunir dinero! Y con aquel dinero, podría viajar y ver a su familia de nuevo, ¡como una sorpresa! Podría trabajar por las tardes e intentar compaginar estudios y trabajo, ¡pero tenía que intentarlo!

Memorizando el cartel y el lugar en el que estaba la tienda de flores de Tito, Aeris se marchó corriendo al internado, con la ilusión de que el dueño la contratase.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno! Finalmente, pude subir otro epi hoy jiji! ^^ Espero que les guste mucho! ^^ En este, presento un nuevo personaje, que puede ser o muy querido o ... muy odiado. Ustedes me contarán que les parece! ^^Besitos!  
**

Capítulo

11

Gina Stainheart era una mujer de armas tomar. Desde siempre, sabía cuáles eran sus deseos y no le importaba pisar a nada ni a nadie si con eso podía conseguirlos. Tenía un carácter fuerte, pero sabía manipular a las personas y hacerles creer que era otra persona completamente distinta. Su envidia la había llevado muchas veces por el camino del odio y de la arrogancia, quedándose completamente sola en el mundo. Pero había aprendido a vivir con ello y no daba muestras de arrepentimiento.

Su pelo era largo, lleno de rizos y de color azul oscuro, casi negro. Sus ojos eran grises y su rostro parecía sacado del mismísmo paraíso. A sus 28 años, tenía una belleza sin igual que había conseguido traer locos a muchos hombres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Se había convertido en la secretaria del farmacéutico más prestigioso de la ciudad de Midgar, Gast Faremis, hacía tres años. Mantenía una especie de … _aventura romántica peligrosa_ con aquel hombre. No sabía por qué era una aventura y por qué siempre tenían que verse en el apartamento de Gina, pues él era viudo y su hija estaba en un internado a kilómetros de allí. Pero, según se atrevía aquel hombre a decir, seguía guardándole luto a su esposa y era mejor así, para _evitar las habladurías_ de los demás.

Sin embargo, aquel día, la había citado en su lujosa mansión para arreglar una documentación pendiente sobre unos medicamentos que venían de Junon. Gina había fruncido inevitablemente el ceño cuando su "jefe" le había dicho donde se verían aquella tarde. En su corazón había una mezcla de decepción y resignación, puesto que sabía que nunca la iba a presentar a los demás como lo que ella creía que era, "su pareja".

Aparcó su vehículo rojo frente a la mansión Faremis y caminó con dificultad por el empedrado camino, debido a sus tacones de aguja de color negro, a juego con su vestido. Sin embargo, su llegada no podía haber sido más desastrosa, puesto que uno de los pies le falló y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! - dijo, por lo bajo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la adolorida rodilla, que, por causa de un milagro, no se le había ensangrentado.

-¿Está bien? - preguntó una voz profunda, de hombre, desde las alturas.

Cuando Gina Stainheart alzó la cabeza, supo que acababa de encontrarse con su nuevo _capricho_.

Se trataba del hombre más guapo que había visto en años. Era rubio y con los ojos de un intenso color azul, con una mirada que abrasaba y era bastante penetrante. Tendría, si no su edad, unos años más que ella. Tenía el cuerpo fuerte y era alto, pero era la belleza de su rostro y la profundidad de su mirada lo que la había hecho perder el tino. Con tan sólo verlo, había dejado de importarle Gast Faremis y sus cosas de _viejo_. Aquel hombre tenía que ser para ella.

-Sí. Sí. Una locura caminar con estos tacones por aquí, eh - contestó Gina, con una sonrisa algo arrogante, mientras aceptaba la mano que el hombre le tendía para ponerse en pie. - Gracias, esto…

-Cloud - se presentó, con simpleza.

La mujer alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

-Gina, Gina Stainheart - dijo ella, volviendo a estrechar su mano - Soy la secretaria del señor Faremis.

-Entiendo - contestó él. Gina se mordió un labio. No parecía muy interesado…pero eso podía cambiar. No era algo por lo que debiera sentirse preocupada.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? Me dijo que estaría aquí en su casa, pero nunca me explicó que tuviera una mansión - fingió la joven, con una sorpresa que para Cloud resultó de cartón. ¿Cómo aquella mujer no podía imaginar que el jefe de una multimillonaria farmacéutica pudiera tener una mansión como aquella?

-Estará en su despacho. Si quiere…la acompaño - se ofreció el rubio.

-¡Te lo agradezco mucho! ¿Vamos? - dijo Gina, adelantándose un poco a él mientras movía las caderas exageradamente.

Cloud puso, a sus espaldas, una expresión de extrañeza y pensó que a aquella mujer le faltaba un tornillo. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que le resultaba peculiar y que no sabía explicar bien.

—

Tito escuchó las campanillas de su tienda al abrirse la puerta y alzó la vista, con gesto atolondrado.

Frente a él había una hermosa joven que no rozaba ni siquiera la veintena. Llevaba en sus brazos la carpeta del instituto con sus apuntes y, en el hombro, colgaba su mochila. Sabía que venía del instituto no solo por sus accesorios, sino por su uniforme. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa que Tito no tardó en devolver.

-Buenas tardes - dijo la muchacha, acercándose al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Qué desea? ¿Una flor, un ramo? - preguntó Tito, desplegando, a sus 58 años, toda la experiencia laboral que había acumulado.

Sin embargo, la joven negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y formando una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Leí ayer el cartel en el que buscaban un empleado. ¡Y a mi me gustaría trabajar! - explicó la chica, mirándolo con una ilusión inusitada.

-¿Trabajar? - repitió Tito. La muchacha asintió varias veces, con energía. - Pero, ¿tú cuantos años tienes, chiquilla?

-16 - respondió.

Tito frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, niña. No es que no quiera contratarte pero… la ley de Iciclos exige que los empleados tengan, mínimo, 18 años. No puedo contratarte con tu edad. - explicó el hombre, pasándose una mano por la calva.

La ilusión de la joven se esfumó como cuando se sopla el polvo y su expresión fue sustituída por una de pena que encogió el maduro corazón de Tito.

-Pero, yo… ¡le prometo que trabajaré bien! ¡De veras! Por favor, deme esta oportunidad. - suplicó ella.

Tito la miró durante un largo rato, en un profundo silencio. Necesitaba una mano que lo ayudase en la tienda mientras el cuidaba de su esposa enferma… pero tampoco podía ir en contra de las leyes de Iciclos…aunque si nadie se enteraba… Podía decir que era tan solo su ayudante y…

-Está bien - aceptó, finalmente, el hombre - pero escucha…no podré pagarte más de 40 giles a la semana… es poco, pero…

-¡No se preocupe! - lo cortó ella. ¡Lo importante era que ya tendría un trabajo! - ¡Vendré por las tardes! ¿Qué le parece?

-Estupendo. - concedió el hombre, con una sonrisa - Empezarás mañana mismo. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Aeris - respondió la muchacha, con una dulce sonrisa.

—

Gast se separó lentamente de los labios de Gina, tomando un leve respiro.

-Gina, aquí no. - dijo, meciéndose los cabellos y acercándose a la ventana.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Era sólo mi forma de despedirme. Ha estado bien la excusa de los documentos para vernos - dijo la joven, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. - Me gusta tu casa. ¿Era aquí donde vivías con tu mujer?

-No te pases, Gina - dijo Faremis, mirándola amenazadoramente por encima del hombro. Acto seguido, volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, por lo que no vio la expresión de asco que Stainheart había puesto.

-¿Es que he dicho _alguna_ cosa? - preguntó ella, con tono déspota.

-Ya sabes que _no_ quiero que nombres a mi esposa. - masculló Gast.

Gina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sarcástica.

-Gast, te recuerdo que eres tú el que está faltando el respeto a su memoria, ¿no crees? ¡Supéralo de una vez! ¿Quieres? Ya está muerta y…

-Gina…

-Y no puedes hacer nada por ella - dijo la de ojos grises, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. - Nos vemos, cariño.

La mujer de pelo azul oscuro salió lentamente del despacho, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Faremis. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y caminó escaleras abajo. Antes de salir, se detuvo en seco, preguntándose si todavía estaría por allí aquel empleado rubio. Miró a ambos lados del vestíbulo. Por un lado, estaban las cocinas. Pero, al otro, había unas habitaciones que Gina, supuso, serían las de los empleados. Con gesto decidido, se dispuso a adentrarse en los cuartos cuando un carraspeo la sobresaltó.

-Disculpe, señorita. Pero los invitados no pueden ir a las habitaciones de los empleados, a menos que tengan permiso de estos - dijo una voz de mujer. Cerrando los ojos con rabia, Gina se dispuso a componer una expresión amable antes de darse la vuelta. Se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad y pelo canoso, recogido en un moño y con ojos marrones.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que estaba buscando el baño. - dijo Gina, con fingida inocencia. Sin embargo Elmyra la seguía mirando con desconfianza.

-El baño está en el piso de arriba, la primera habitación a la izquierda - indicó Elmyra.

-No se preocupe. _Ya me iba_ \- replicó Gina, apretando los labios en una forzada sonrisa.

—

-Entonces…¿tendrás que dejar las clases de ballet? - preguntó Tifa, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su sopa, mirando a su amiga fijamente por encima del plato.

Se encontraban en el comedor del internado, cenando con los demás muchachos y muchachas del centro y las cuidadoras. Aeris había llegado con la noticia y no había podido ser hasta la cena que pudieron hablar del tema ambas amigas.

La joven de ojos verdes se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Supongo que sí… pero lo importante es reunir el dinero para poder viajar y ver a mi familia - contestó Aeris, con ternura.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando lleguen los examenes? ¿Cómo estudiarás? ¿De dónde vas a sacar el tiempo? - preguntó Tifa, cruzándose de brazos, preocupada genuinamente por su amiga.

Aeris soltó una ligera carcajada y tomó la mano de su amiga.

-¡Me las apañaré! Te lo prometo - dijo la joven.

La de ojos rubí suspiró lentamente.

-Cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza…¡no hay quién te haga cambiar de opinión! Pero nunca tomas decisiones precipitadas, así que confiaré en ti - admitió la morena, con dulzura.

Aeris iba a agradecerle su confianza cuando la señora Holy se acercó a ella.

-Aeris, tienes una llamada.

—

-¿Diga? - preguntó Aeris, pegándose el auricular lo más que podía a su oído.

-¿Cómo está mi lectora de libros favorita? - preguntó una voz profunda al otro lado del teléfono.

Aeris abrió mucho los ojos con emoción y se pegó aún más el teléfono, si cabe, al oído, al reconocer la voz de su interlocutor.

-¡Cloud! - dijo, casi en un suspiro - ¡No esperaba que me llamases hoy! ¿No se suponía que tenías que estar con papá?

-Bueno - dijo el muchacho, al otro lado del teléfono, soltando una ligera carcajada - Ha venido su secretaria o algo así y pude escaparme.

-¿Su secretaria? - repitió Aeris, intentando recordar si su padre le había hablado de ella, pero no creía que lo hubiera hecho.

-Sí. Una tal…Gina Stainheart. - contestó Cloud.

Sin saber por qué, Aeris sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar aquel nombre. Sin embargo, no decidió darle mayor importancia.

-Oh… pues no sabía que tenía una nueva secretaria. ¿Y cómo es?

-Es joven. Y guapa.

De nuevo, Aeris sintió otra punzada en su corazón, pero esta vez distinta a la anterior. El ceño se le frunció solo e incluso sintió ganas de colgar el teléfono, sin entender el por qué de su reacción.

-Ah…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien por ahí? - preguntó Cloud, preocupado ante el silencio que provenía del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, sí, todo bien, Cloud - contestó Aeris, animada de nuevo. - ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Todo como siempre, algo aburrido desde que no estás por aquí.

Aeris se sonrojó levemente y sintió como una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

-¡Eso cambiará de un momento a otro! - dijo, con misterio.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué, pequeña?

La de ojos verdes volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Pequeña? Ya tenía dieciséis años, ¿por qué a Cloud se le olvidaban esas cosas y seguía llamándola como cuando era una niña?

-¿Aeris? - insistió Cloud, al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ah, sí, es que hoy no sé que pasa con el teléfono que no se escucha muy bien - fingió la joven, con una risita - Tengo que contártelo, pero no se lo digas a mi padre, ¿vale?

-Si es algo malo tendré que decírselo - advirtió el rubio, preocupado.

-¡No! No es nada malo, _te lo prometo._ Es sólo que… ¡he encontrado trabajo aquí! - anunció la joven.

-¿Trabajo? - preguntó Cloud, tras un silencio.

-¡Sí!

-¿Y para qué quieres trabajar? ¿No estás estudiando?

-¡Ya veo que te alegras por mi! - bromeó la joven, con una pequeña risa.

Cloud se rió al otro lado del teléfono.

-No, no es que no me alegre. Es sólo que…¿para qué quieres trabajar?

-Es una _sorpresa_.

-Dímelo…

-Está bien. Es que quiero viajar a casa, como una sorpresa. Y necesito el dinero para hacerlo. Papá nunca me da dinero y… no quiero pedírselo. Nunca se lo he pedido, solo para las clases de ballet. - contó Aeris, enrollando los dedos en el cable del teléfono.

-Aeris…-comenzó Cloud.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya sé lo que me vas a decir! - le cortó la joven, antes de que pudiera decir nada - Pero…

-Escucha - esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió - si quieres venir, yo puedo mandarte dinero o…

-¡No! No, Cloud… no puedo aceptarlo. Es tu sueldo y no me sentiría bien.

-Pero, yo…

-¡No! Además, quiero hacerlo. Quiero saber qué se siente trabajando. Creo que me vendría bien - admitió la joven, con una sonrisa - Saber lo que es ganarse una misma las cosas.

Cloud no parecía muy convencido, sin embargo, ¿quién era él para prohibirle nada? Quería que fuera feliz y si así era feliz… tendría que aceptarlo.

-Está bien. Pero ya sabes…si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que…

-Decírtelo. _Lo sé_ \- terminó Aeris su frase, con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que no se te haya olvidado - añadió Cloud, con tono burlón.

-¡Claro que no! - dijo Aeris, riendo - Oye…Cloud…

-¿Hm?

-¿Me…echas…de menos? - preguntó la de ojos verdes, con tímidez.

-¡Claro que te echo de menos! Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿recuerdas?

Aeris cerró los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Yo también te echo de menos, Cloud. Oye…tengo que dejarte ya. Me están esperando para cenar y dormir. Llámame pronto, ¿vale?

-Vale - dijo Cloud - Que duermas bien.

-Tú también duerme bien…-susurró Aeris, mientras escuchaba al rubio colgar.

La joven suspiró, todavía con el teléfono en la oreja.


	13. Chapter 13

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste mucho! Siento la demora en actualizar, pero la semana pasada tristemente mi perrita falleció y estaba muy triste y sin la energía necesaria para escribir :( Les ofrezco una disculpa y aquí les dejo este nuevo episodio! Es algo cortito pero durante el finde habrá más! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida amiga! Qué feliz me hacen tus maravillosos reviews! Me das siempre la fuerza para seguir escribiendo y eso se agradece muchísimo corazón mío!**

 **En efecto, en este fic quiero mostrar la adolescencia de Aeris! Quiero que sea un personaje al que se le coja cariño, que represente situaciones en las que muchas mujeres podamos sentirnos identificadas y que de alguna forma, nos podamos sentir unidas a ella y que no sea meramente un personaje sobre un papel! No se si lo conseguiré! Pero quiero intentarlo jiji y a mi también me gustan mucho las historias lentas, aunque en las últimas que he escrito he sido bastante rapida jaja pero esta vez quiero tomarme mas tiempo y desarrollar mejor y mas integramente a los personajes y a la historia, así me tome 40 capitulos jiji**

 **Espero que estes mucho mejor de tu infección y que ya estes recuperada del todo querida! No te preocupes por no haber podido contestar antes al mensaje, tu sabes que te comprendo siempre al cien por cien! jiji y yo también contesté ya a tu precioso mensaje, dejandote mucho amor y cariño como siempre! ^^**

 **Y sí, en este fic no quería caer en el cliche de internado = infierno! Quería que fuese diferente, porque de alguna forma tenía que ser razonable que Aeris llevase tantos años en el internado sin ninguna queja! Tifa y ella son grandes amigas y van a ser apoyos fundamentales en ciertas cositas que quedan por pasar antes de que pasemos a la tercera parte de la historia ! (digamos que ahora estamos en la segunda parte que sería la adolescencia de Ae ^^)**

 **Jajajaja tienes mucha razon amiga! Gast Faremis es una persona tan llena de defectos! A veces te preguntas si deberías odiarlo o apreciarlo jaja aunque ciertamente se le coge manía por su forma de hacer las cosas. Está claro que no sabe manejar situaciones y es un ser muy individual :(**

 **Y con respecto a Aeris echando de menos a Cloud...jijiji (se rie maliciosamente) dejame decirte querida amiga que Aeris está en esa "edad". En esa edad adolescente ... así que podría decirte que quizá nuestra querida protagonista esté por desarrollar un "amor platonico" por el que fue su guardaespaldas! O quizá está confundida y es tan solo amistad! Eso lo sabremos en los proximos epis jijijiji ^^ ^^**

 **Ayss Gina ! Tenía tantas ganas de presentarla ya! Es como mi Claudine de otros fics, es mi creacion y estaba tan ilusionada por mostrarla en el fic que tenía miedo de que no terminase de cuajar! Pero me hizo TAN FELIZ ver que te gustó el personaje! En efecto, Gina Stainheart está llena de carisma y es muy muy ambiciosa y, como tu bien dices, no le va a doler hacerle daño a Aeris en un futuro con tal de conseguir lo que se proponga :( :( así que nuestra querida Ae va a tener que andarse con ojo con Gina! Y te aseguro que terminaremos odiandola mas que queriendola...jijiji**

 **Y sí jiji en este punto de la historia es muy notoria la diferencia de edad entre Cloud y Ae! Pero tambien influye mucho la forma en que Cloud la recuerda como tu bien dices querida, porque Ae es una chica bastante madura, pero su guardaespaldas lleva seis años sin verla y aun la recuerda como la niña pequeña que vio marchar, pero...eso cambiará más adelante! De todas formas no quiero desvelar más jiji asi que me alegra mucho que te haya encantado la forma en que conversan y sobretodo como estoy desarrollando a Aeris en este fic! Ella es mi personaje favorito y creo que se merece este desarollo!**

 **Como siempre, MIL GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO, CARIÑO Y AMOR QUE SIEMPRE ME DAS EN TUS COMENTARIOS! Me va a faltar vida para agradecertelo querida! Te mando mil besitos! ^^**

Capítulo

12

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Vuelva pronto! - exclamó Aeris, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras guardaba las monedas en la caja registradora. Acababa de vender un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que un enamorado pretendía regalar a su amada los próximos días.

Llevaba casi dos meses trabajando en la floristería de Tito y la muchacha no podía sentirse más contenta consigo misma: en poco tiempo, había conseguido organizarse y compaginar estudios y trabajo. Los primeros días había sido una tarea ciertamente ardua, ya que cuando Aeris volvía de la floristería, cerca de la hora de cenar, apenas tenía energías suficientes como para abrir sus libros de texto y ponerse a estudiar. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y reuniendo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente, ponía sus tareas al día después de la cena, antes de irse a dormir y había conseguido que sus altas calificaciones se mantuvieran.

No obstante, se acercaban los exámenes finales, aquellos que cerrarían el curso antes de que comenzase el verano y Aeris era muy consciente de este hecho. No podría dedicarle al estudio del temario dos horas diarias como hacía con sus deberes después de cenar: iba a necesitar al menos la tarde entera para poder sacar los sobresalientes a los que, tanto ella como su padre, estaban acostumbrados.

Pero las ganas de ir de visita a su antiguo hogar pesaban más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Por lo que, decidida a abarcar ambas cosas a la vez, la joven de ojos verdes echaba un vistazo a sus libros de texto entre venta y venta. Se sentaba tras el mostrador y trataba de memorizar el temario. A veces confundía las flores con la guerra napoleónica o el sistema de riego con la geometría.

Mientras que a Aeris le preocupaba salvar el semestre con buenas notas, su círculo de amistades y las cuidadoras del internado estaban preocupadas por su gran pérdida de peso en los últimos 2 meses que llevaba trabajando en la floristería. La muchacha siempre había sido delgada, pero ahora estaba empezando a consumirse por momentos, ya que, al salir de clase, no pasaba por el internado a comer, sino que iba directamente a la floristería de Tito, para poder cumplir al cien por cien con su horario de trabajo. Muchos de los que conocían a la joven se preguntaban como era posible que aún no hubiese colapsado.

—

Aquel día, Gina había estallado como una bomba de relojería.

Su apartamento estaba patas arriba. Había roto un jarrón y había derribado su mesita del salón de una patada. ¿Cómo se atrevía Gast Faremis a seguir posponiendo el pedirle matrimonio?

Quizá era algo precipitado el que ambos se casaran, pero Gina estaba cansada de esperar a que Faremis diera el paso. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle a sus empleados que ella era su nueva pareja. _Ni siquiera_ se lo había dicho a su hija.

Lo cierto era que Gina ni siquiera estaba enamorada de Faremis. Para ella, el farmacéutico tan sólo era una especie de puente hacia una vida más cómoda, hacia una vida mejor. Una vida con dinero, lujos y exquisiteces a la que ella, desde niña, había soñado con aspirar.

La mujer de pelo azul oscuro estaba enamorada de Cloud. Cloud Strife. Así se llamaba el hombre por el que llevaba suspirando cerca de dos meses. Y ella estaba segura de que se estaba convirtiendo en algo mutuo. Había miradas, sonrisas y cuando hablaban, las veces que ella iba a casa de Faremis, sentía cierta complicidad y química entre ambos.

Sin embargo, Cloud Strife no era una mina de oro. Él simplemente era un guardaespaldas. Por lo que Gina tendría que buscar la forma de equilibrar el amor con el dinero.

—

El timbre que anunciaba el final de clases sonó. Aeris recogió sus cosas apresuradamente, ya que tenía que estar puntual en su puesto de trabajo, sobretodo aquel día, que Tito no podría estar en toda la tarde.

Sin embargo, se vio detenida por una mano firme que le impedía seguir guardando sus libros en su mochila.

La muchacha de ojos verdes giró lentamente el rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos rubí que la miraban con una mezcla de enfado y cariño un tanto extraña.

-¿No vas a comer hoy? - preguntó Tifa, como si se tratase de una madre riñendo a su hijo. Aeris compuso una débil sonrisa.

-Me he acostumbrado a no almorzar. Además, tengo que irme ya a la tienda, sino Tito me va a echar una buena bronca - suspiró Aeris, bajando un poco la vista.

No obstante, Tifa, que no estaba dispuesta a recibir un no por respuesta, tomó a la joven por la barbilla y alzó su vista, obligándola a mirarla.

-Aeris, ¿eres consciente de lo delgada que estás? A ver, dime, ¿cuántos kilos has bajado este mes? - preguntó la joven de pelo negro, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tifa… - susurró Aeris, zafándose lentamente de su agarre. Se sentía avergonzada, en parte por la regañina de su mejor amiga y en parte, porque media clase estaba observándolas en la distancia.

-De Tifa nada. No estás comiendo bien y estás _muy delgada_. Y mírate esas ojeras. ¿Hasta qué hora estuviste estudiando anoche? Me despertó la luz encendida a las tres de la madrugada. - continuó la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

Aeris tenía un pequeño nudo en la garganta debido a la regañina de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, trató de disimularlo como mejor pudo, riendo débilmente y sacudiendo sus manos en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Tifa, ¡estoy bien! De verdad. Te lo prometo - insistió la de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, su amiga no parecía _nada_ convencida, mientras la miraba de reojo. - Escucha, si estuviera pasándolo mal te lo diría y lo sabes. Necesito este trabajo para poder ir a ver a mi familia… y he conseguido compaginar todo bien. ¡Así que no te preocupes! ¡Nos vemos después! - dijo, dando por zanjada la conversación, fundiéndose en un abrazo con Tifa y saliendo a tropezones del aula.

Tifa la vio marchar, mientras se secaba una lágrima que había intentado contener.

—

Holy se cruzó de brazos cuando vio a Tifa llegar sola de nuevo al internado.

-Por lo que veo, no has podido convencer a Aeris de que venga a comer - dijo la señora Sweetsoul, con una mirada preocupada en su rostro, siempre cargado de cariño.

Tifa negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su largo cabello negro.

-No… otro día que no viene a comer. No sé que más hacer … - suspiró la joven, agachando la cabeza.

Tras un silencio, Holy se pronunció.

-Yo si sé lo que tenemos que hacer. Quizá…deberíamos haberlo hecho hace tiempo. Pero…visto que la situación se nos ha ido de las manos, tendré que hacerlo.

-¿A qué se refiere, Holy?

Holy tomó un poco de aire antes de contestar, mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala del teléfono, con una nerviosa Tifa siguiendo sus pasos.

-Llamaré al padre de Aeris y le pediré que venga a hablar con su hija. Quizá él sea el único que la haga entrar en razón - propuso Sweetsoul, levantando el teléfono. Sin embargo, Tifa la detuvo rápidamente.

-¡No! ¡Señora Holy, por favor! No lo haga - suplicó Tifa, con sus enormes ojos rubí abiertos como platos.

-¿Por qué no? Aeris necesita ayuda y…

-Escuche. Ella está trabajando sin que su padre lo sepa. Quiere hacer una visita sorpresa a su hogar y si usted le dice a su padre que está trabajando estoy segura de que se lo prohibirá. - explicó Tifa, con exasperación.

Holy se mantuvo en silencio.

-Escucha, Tifa… sé lo mucho que aprecias a Aeris y yo también lo hago. Pero, esconder las cosas no es la mejor de las formas de actuar. Y tengo que cumplir con mi deber…

-No, por favor, señora Holy…

-Lo siento… - dijo Holy, realmente afectada - pero he de hacerlo. - sentenció, levantando el auricular y marcando los números.

—

Habían pasado varias horas y comenzaba a atardecer. Aquel día, apenas habían llegado clientes a comprar alguna flor.

Aeris estaba sentada tras el mostrador, practicando las fórmulas de geometría para su examen de Matemáticas. Escuchó las campanitas de la entrada de la tienda y al alzar la vista se encontró con Tito, que llegaba abrigado hasta la coronilla.

-Uf. ¡Qué frío! Buenas tardes, niña - saludó el hombre, comenzando a quitarse capas de ropa.

-¡Buenas tardes, Tito! - saludó Aeris, con dulzura.

-¿Estudiando?

-Sí - dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa, guardando sus libros en la mochila. Un descanso no le vendría mal. - ¿Qué tal tu esposa?

-Mejor. Ese nuevo medicamento le va bastante bien. Al menos ya no le duele tanto la cabeza.

-¡Me alegro tanto! - exclamó Aeris, juntando las palmas de sus manos.

-Sí… al menos no tendrá que sufrir tanto mientras espera a que llegue su…

-No, no lo digas, Tito - dijo Aeris, negando con la cabeza - sólo sentirás más dolor. Intenta disfrutar con ella al máximo hasta que _eso_ suceda - dijo la joven, con dulzura.

-Sí, tienes razón…- comenzó el hombre, componiendo una débil sonrisa. Sin embargo, su conversación se vio interrumpida por el tintineo de las campanillas. Un cliente acababa de llegar.

Cuando los ojos verdes de Aeris se clavaron en la puerta, sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo y su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

Gast Faremis estaba en la puerta, observándola.


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo, que quedó bastante emotivo! Jiji espero que les guste! ^^**

Capítulo

13

-Papá…-musitó Aeris, con un hilo de voz, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar completamente, de los pies a la cabeza. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…?

El señor Faremis tragó saliva antes de contestar y cerró los puños en un apretado círculo, intentando contenerse ante la aparente "rebeldía" de su única hija.

-¿No crees que _eso_ tendría que preguntártelo _yo a ti_? - cuestionó Gast, mirándola fijamente.

-Papá, yo…puedo explicártelo. - intentó comenzar Aeris, juntando las palmas de sus manos y agachando la cabeza.

-Me lo explicarás más tarde - masculló su padre, tomándola con fuerza del brazo - Nosotros nos vamos de aquí. - empujó a Aeris hacia la puerta.

-¡Espere! ¡Señor, no puede llevársela así! - intervino Tito, quien había estado observando la escena en un silencio cargado de estupefacción.

Faremis, aún sosteniendo a su hija por el brazo, se giró y le plantó cara al dueño de la floristería, quien ante la mirada llena de furia del hombre, se sintió empequeñecer.

-Yo soy su padre y esta niña es menor de edad. Puedo hacer con ella lo que yo _quiera_. Y tenga por seguro que a usted le va a caer una denuncia por estar contratando a jóvenes por debajo de lo establecido en la ley - amenazó Faremis, levantando un dedo acusador contra Tito, quien lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-Papá… - intervino Aeris.

-¡Cerraré su tienda y usted aprenderá a hacer las cosas como es debido! - exclamó Gast, frunciendo el ceño.

-Papá, ¡por favor! - intercedió su hija, totalmente avergonzada y entristecida - El señor Tito no tiene la culpa de nada…déjalo en paz…-suplicó la joven.

Haciendo caso omiso, Faremis abrió la puerta de la floristería y salió, casi arrastrando a su hija por el brazo y dejando tras de si a un Tito preocupado. Si aquel hombre cerraba su tienda y cumplía con sus amenazas, su mundo iba a desmoronarse.

—

Elmyra se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Sus ojos se habían clavado en el rubio de ojos azules que estaba sentado a solas en la mesa de la cocina y que llevaba un buen rato jugando con los guisantes de su plato, que estaba intacto y más que frío.

-Cielo, ¿no vas a comer? - preguntó el ama de llaves, acercándose lentamente a Cloud, que fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a la voz de Elmyra.

-Está muy rico, Elmy, pero… no tengo hambre. - musitó el joven, apretando los labios.

Elmyra se sentó junto a él y pasó una mano por sus hombros, de forma maternal.

-Es Aeris, ¿verdad? - indagó la mujer, cuyas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaron un poco debido a su sonrisa dulce.

Cloud asintió con una pequeña risa débil.

-Siempre te ha preocupado mucho la niña - comentó el ama de llaves. - Pero… no entiendo por qué estás así ahora.

-Es que… no creo que el señor Faremis haya ido con todo el buen humor del mundo a ver a su hija. La llamada que recibió del internado…

-Cloud - lo interrumpió Elmyra - ha ido por el bien de su hija. Estoy segura de que…

-No, Elmyra. Gast nunca…nunca se ha comportado como debería comportarse un padre.

-Cloud, por favor…

-¿Es o no es cierto? - preguntó el rubio, alzando sus cejas con escepticismo - Estoy seguro de que habrá ido al internado hecho una auténtica fiera y ahora mismo estará gritándole a Aeris sin ton ni son, sin preguntarle si quiera por qué hizo lo que hizo. Y mientras tanto yo, aquí…

Se hizo un silencio pesado entre ambos, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos zumbando en su mente. Finalmente, Elmyra puso su mano sobre la de Cloud y la apretó, con afecto.

-Escucha… estés aquí o estés allí, no puedes imponerte ante el señor Faremis porque el es _su padre._ \- Cloud la miró por unos instantes para luego agachar lentamente la cabeza, compungido al darse cuenta de que Elmyra tenía razón - Aunque quieras, no puedes restarle autoridad. Y no quieres ver a Aeris como un esqueleto andante y sacrificando sus estudios sin razón, ¿verdad?

El rubio no respondió.

-Yo… - comenzó, pero el ama de llaves lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

-Quédate aquí, Cloud. Ya… ya te llevas lo suficientemente mal con el señor Faremis como para seguir empeorándolo, cielo. Hazme caso.

—

El señor Faremis soltó con fuerza a su hija, que cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre, Aeris!? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? - exclamó el señor Gast, mientras Aeris trataba de levantarse torpemente del suelo.

-Papá, escúchame, por favor… si supieras por que lo hice, no te … -comenzó la joven, con las rodillas raspadas y los ojos llorosos.

-¡No me importa! ¡No me importa el _por qué_ , lo que me importa es que me has mentido, Aeris! ¡Me has ocultado esto! - le espetó su padre.

La muchacha agachó lentamente la cabeza, dejando correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Lo siento, papá…no debí habértelo ocultado… es sólo que quería darte una sorpresa, a ti y a todos…

-¿Una sorpresa? ¡Pues menuda sorpresa! ¿Crees que es agradable recibir una llamada del internado diciendo que eres un _maldito_ esqueleto andante y que apenas pasas por allí? Y me imagino que tus notas ahora serán una _porquería_ …

-¡Eso no es así, papá! ¡No he bajado mis calificaciones, todo sigue igual! - sollozó Aeris, apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño.

-Iré a hablar mañana con tu profesor para ver si es cierto - sentenció el hombre.

Aeris ahogó un grito mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-¿Es que no crees en mí? - preguntó, dolida.

-¿Cómo quieres que crea en ti, si me has ocultado esto? Ya no puedo creer en ti - masculló Faremis, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¡Pues entonces yo tampoco puedo creer en ti! - exclamó la joven, con tristeza.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Tú también me has ocultado cosas, papá! ¡Me ocultaste que tenías una nueva secretaria y que va a verte a casa!

-Aeris…

-¿¡Es que es tu nueva novia!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Es que estás intentando sustituír a mamá, es eso!?

-¡BASTA! - gritó el señor Gast, al mismo tiempo que le asestaba una bofetada a su hija que hizo que girase su rostro del impacto.

Se hizo un tensísimo silencio entre ambos, solamente roto por el ruido de los pájaros.

El señor Faremis se pasó una mano por la frente, sudorosa del nerviosismo acumulado y por el bigote, mientras comenzaba a temblar. Aeris todavía no había vuelto a girar el rostro, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas descontroladamente. Su padre nunca, _jamás_ le había pegado…

-Aeris, hija… lo siento. - murmuró el señor Faremis. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta de Aeris, quien recogió su mochila del suelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente, rumbo al internado, seguida por su padre.

—

-Gracias por avisarme, señora Sweetsoul - escuchó Aeris decir a su padre.

Se encontraba sentada en el vestíbulo del internado. Se había cambiado de ropa y se había duchado y estaba esperando a que su padre terminara de hablar con la señora Sweetsoul para despedirse de él. El señor Faremis finalmente había decidido que no era necesario hablar con los profesores de Aeris, como un intento de enmendar el golpe que le había dado a su hija, y se marcharía por la noche, de vuelta a casa.

-Por favor, si Aeris vuelve a trabajar…avíseme. - murmuró el señor Faremis, lanzando una mirada a su hija, que en aquel momento, tragó saliva.

-Gracias por venir, señor Faremis. Quiero que sepa que Aeris nunca ha dado ningún problema, es solo que la situación…

-No importa. Gracias - la cortó Gast, con sequedad, dejando a la señora Holy Sweetsoul sin palabras, pestañeando varias veces.

Entonces, el señor Faremis se acercó a su hija y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, ya que la joven ni siquiera se levantó a su encuentro con él.

-Tengo…que irme a casa. La señora Holy me explicó que…estabas trabajando para venir a vernos. Pero…no hace falta que hagas eso, cariño. - Aeris apretó los labios ante la palabra "cariño". ¿Cómo un padre podía decirle "cariño" a su hija después de lo sucedido aquella tarde? Se odiaba a si misma por pensar de su padre de esa manera, porque quería comprenderlo como había intentado hacer años atrás. Sin embargo, estaba dolida con él. - Intentaré que vengas un día en verano, ¿te parece?

Sintiéndose presionada, Aeris asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Gast tragó saliva con lentitud.

-Bueno… será … mejor que me vaya. Adiós, Aeris - dijo el señor Faremis, abrazándola. Aeris se quedó inmóvil.

Acto seguido, vio a su padre marchar. Se sintió muy triste por no haberle devuelto el abrazo a su padre, ya que quería pensar que hacía aquellas cosas por su bien. Sin embargo, no había recibido explicación alguna de quien era la dichosa nueva secretaria, ni su padre había dejado que fuera ella misma quien explicase sus motivos y le había dado una cachetada. En aquel momento, era imposible para ella ser cariñosa con su progenitor. Y, sin entender por qué, le dolía ser así. Y le dolía que su padre fuese así.

—

Aeris sintió como un cuerpo se sentaba a su lado, en la cama. Acto seguido, una mano comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con ternura.

-Siento lo de tu padre, Ae…- murmuró Tifa, con cariño.

-No te preocupes. No sé por qué…pero imaginaba que tarde o temprano, algo así pasaría - dijo Aeris, tumbada boca abajo en su cama.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? - preguntó su amiga, con curiosidad.

La joven de ojos verdes se sentó en la cama, de rodillas, y miró a su amiga con infinita tristeza. Tifa se mordió el labio. Por la expresión de su mejor amiga, sabía que algo muy malo había ocurrido.

-Ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarme…- comenzó Aeris, con voz temblorosa, amenazando con quebrarse por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, con un aspaviento de sus manos, intento que el llanto se desvaneciese - Ha tenido que ser la señora Holy quien hablase con él… Y me ha dado una cachetada.

-Ae… - dijo Tifa, abrazándola con fuerza - lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes…tú no tienes la culpa. Pero… lo que más me duele es haber discutido con él. - dijo Aeris, al separarse de su amiga - Nos vemos y hablamos _tan poco…_ es triste que hayamos tenido que volver a vernos para discutir…

-Estoy segura de que mañana te llamará e intentará arreglar las cosas contigo, Aeris. Es tu padre y no va a llevarse mal contigo para siempre.

-Sí…tienes razón… -murmuró Aeris, agachando la cabeza. Sin embargo, no terminaba de sentirse del todo tranquila. Cuando cerraba los ojos, volvía a su mente el dolor de la cachetada y las palabras acusadoras de su padre, que la atravesaban como cuchillos. - Necesito… dar un paseo…¿vale?

-Vale - accedió Tifa, con cariño - Tómate tu tiempo. Pero, si necesitas algo, dímelo, ¿vale?

Aeris asintió y volvió a darle un abrazo a su mejor amiga. Salió lentamente de su cuarto y, como si tuviese una dirección programada a la que acudir, comenzó a caminar.

Se adentró en la sala de teléfonos y, para su satisfacción, estaba vacía.

Levantó el auricular y marcó los números, deseando que fuese _él_ quien contestase al teléfono y no otra persona.

-¿Diga? - dijo una voz profunda, después de tres tonos, al otro lado del teléfono. Aeris se mantuvo en silencio, superada por sus lágrimas. -¿Diga? - insistió la voz.

-Cloud…por favor, _ven. Te necesito._ \- sollozó Aeris.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno! Finalmente, pude subir otro episodio hoy! Quise dejar el final de este capi con un poco de intriga, ya veran porque cuando lleguen al final del mismo jiji ! Espero que les guste mucho! Besitos! ^^**

Capítulo

14

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? - preguntó Zack, con los brazos cruzados, mientras observaba a su hermano buscar las llaves del coche a un ritmo frenético, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

-Totalmente - contestó con simpleza Cloud, sin mirarlo.

-No creo que sea lo más prudente, Cloud. Ni siquiera el señor Faremis lo sabe - repuso su hermano mayor, inquieto.

-Oh, _por favor_ , Zack - intervino Elmyra, poniendo los ojos en blanco - Aeris lo ha llamado porque lo necesita. Son los mejores amigos desde que ella es una niña y, para serte sincera, me preocupa muy poco lo que Gast pueda pensar de esto. Me preocupa más la tranquilidad de mi niña y si sólo lo consigue estando con Cloud, que vaya a verla. - sentenció el ama de llaves.

Zack negó con la cabeza.

-No te digo que no. Pero ya bastante poco soporta el señor Faremis a Cloud como para seguir añadiendo cosas a la lista. - explicó el moreno, con un ademán.

Sin embargo, Cloud ya no escuchaba ni a Elmyra ni a Zack. En su mente solo resonaba la voz sollozante de Aeris pidiéndole que fuera a verla. Siempre la había protegido, siempre había estado ahí cuando ella lo había necesitado, y esta vez _no iba a ser diferente._ Tanto el ama de llaves como el otro guardaespaldas vieron como Cloud salía de la cocina sin mediar palabra y siguieron sus pasos.

Antes de que Cloud pudiera salir de la mansión Faremis, se encontró de frente contra un muro vestido de negro.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? - preguntó la voz fría y arrastrada de Sephiroth, que miraba fijamente al guardaespaldas con sus ojos felinos, afilados como cuchillos.

-A donde a ti no te importa - contestó Cloud - Déjame pasar.

-Eres mi subordinado. Te recuerdo que soy el jefe de empleados y si vas a algún lado en tu horario de trabajo, tienes que comunicármelo. - dijo Sephiroth, que, ante la mueca de incomodidad de Cloud al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, sonrió. Le encantaba hacerlo rabiar y ser una piedra en su camino. - Así que ya puedes ir diciéndome a donde vas a ir, Strife, si no quieres quedarte este mes sin sueldo - amenazó.

-¡Sephiroth! Deja tu discurso _baratito_ y de poca monta para otro momento, ¿quieres? - intervino Elmyra, de mal humor - ahora no es momento para explicaciones.

-Está bien - repuso el de pelo plateado, con simpleza - entonces llamemos al señor Faremis y que Cloud le explique a él a donde va cuando debería estar trabajando.

-Eres un… -comenzó Zack.

Sin embargo, Cloud, cansado de la situación y de la arrogancia de Sephiroth y, deseando más que nunca encontrarse con Aeris de una vez, lo interrumpió.

-Voy a ver a Aeris al internado - explicó.

Sephiroth alzó ambas cejas con escepticismo.

-¿Y a qué, si se puede saber?

-Está pasándolo mal ahora mismo.

-¿Y precisamente necesita de _tu compañía_? - preguntó el mayor, con suma arrogancia.

-Sephiroth…no tengo tiempo para explicaciones ahora - dijo Cloud, cada vez más cansado.

-Bueno. Está bien, vete. Pero iré a informar a Gast de a dónde vas.

-No se lo digas - dijo el rubio, con rapidez - Él no sabe que Aeris me ha llamado.

-Más razón para decírselo, entonces. Esa niña necesita un poco de disciplina - añadió Sephiroth.

-Sephiroth, ¡basta! Ya se ha llevado mucha reprimenda por hoy la chica, ¡déjala en paz! - intervino Elmyra, molesta.

Parecía que Sephiroth había reaccionado a las palabras del ama de llaves, porque asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Bueno… Haced lo que queráis. No le diré nada al señor Gast, pero…no te salvaré el pellejo cuando te eche, Cloud, si se entera. - dijo el de pelo plateado, retirándose.

—

Aeris se despertó temprano aquella mañana del sábado. Apenas había podido dormir, para ser totalmente sinceros.

Bajó a desayunar, pero al ser tan pronto en la mañana, se encontraba sola en el comedor, aunque eso no le importaba. Tras terminar su desayuno, unos cereales con leche, se fue rápidamente a su cuarto a darse una ducha y cambiarse. Se puso un vestido azul celeste y se dejó el pelo suelto.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se asomó a la ventana. Esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Cloud desde la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Ni siquiera sabía como había reunido la fuerza necesaria para pedirle que fuese a verla, simplemente, lo había hecho porque su corazón así lo había sentido. No había tiempo para remordimientos, pensaba Aeris. Ahora necesitaba a su mejor amigo cerca de ella y _no había marcha atrás._

Pasó cerca de una hora y Aeris escuchó a Tifa despertarse en la cama de al lado.

-Buenos días - murmuró Aeris, con una sonrisa débil.

-Buenos días - suspiró Tifa, aún algo adormilada - ¿Despierta tan temprano? Es sábado…

-Lo sé…Pero espero a alguien - añadió Aeris.

-¿A quién?

-Ya te contaré luego. - dijo la joven de ojos verdes, volviendo a mirar por la ventana con impaciencia.

—

-Hasta que por fin llegas - masculló Gina, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino, según ella, el mejor desayuno del mundo.

-Calla, Gina, calla - repuso Faremis, desplomándose sobre el sillón de cuero del apartamento de Stainheart - no tengo tiempo para reproches ahora - replicó, pasándose una mano por la frente, aparentemente cansado.

La mujer de ojos grises alzó ambas cejas, deseando escupirle algo en la cara, pero se contuvo.

-¿No has ido a tu casa a dormir? - preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el sillón y dejando sobre la mesita la copa de vino.

-No.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi hija Aeris. Me han llamado del internado para decirme que estaba trabajando a escondidas de mi.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? - preguntó Gina, con ironía.

Gast la fulminó con la mirada, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un paquete de tabaco, extraía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar.

-¿Cómo que cuál es el problema? ¿Es que no es evidente? Dejo miles de guiles en ese _mugriento_ internado para que me llamen diciendo que mi hija está trabajando y apenas pasa por allí. Y todo porque quería venir a vernos por sorpresa.

- _Qué conmovedor_ \- añadió Gina, poniendo los ojos en blanco sin que Gast se diese cuenta.

Faremis soltó algo de humo antes de continuar.

-Se me ha ido de las manos, Gina. He pegado a mi hija. ¿Qué clase de padre soy?

-Bueno. No ibas a dejar que se subiera por las ramas tampoco, ¿no?

-No, pero… quizá esa no era la mejor forma. - dijo él, mientras la mujer alzaba la copa de vino y daba un trago - Me pregunto que habría hecho Ifalna si…

Sin embargo, Gast no pudo continuar, ya que se vio interrumpido por el estruendoso choque de la copa contra la mesa, que Gina había colocado ruidosamente.

-Ifalna, Ifalna, ¡ _Ifalna!_ \- dijo la de ojos grises, con retintín y el rostro enfurecido - ¡Siempre tienes que nombrarla a ella! ¡Estoy _harta_!

-No sabía que te molestase tanto el hecho de que nombre a mi esposa…

-A tu _ex-esposa_ \- enfatizó Gina, alzando ambas cejas - te recuerdo que está _muerta_. Muerta. Así que deja de nombrarla mientras estés conmigo porque yo soy tu nueva pareja. ¿Lo entiendes?

Gast agachó la cabeza, molesto. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie y mucho menos de estar defendiendo la memoria de su esposa fallecida. Gina tomó un poco de aire y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Con fingido cariño, alzó la barbilla de Gast y le habló, con lentitud:

-Cielo…cielo, cielo. Ya está, ¿vale? Lo has hecho a tu manera y punto. Has educado a tu hija como tú sólo sabrías hacerlo, deja de preguntarte lo que la mu…lo que Ifalna, habría hecho. ¿Quieres? - dijo Gina, dándole un pequeño beso. - Y ahora, concéntrate en mi.

—

Cloud aparcó el coche cerca del edificio que, supuso, sería el internado.

Se bajó lentamente del vehículo y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Alzó un puño y llamó.

Un rato después, abrió la puerta una mujer con el pelo rojo oscuro y los ojos ámbar, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro redondo.

-Buenos días. Soy Myrta, cuidadora del centro. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - preguntó la mujer, mirándolo fijamente.

-Hm, soy Cloud. Cloud Strife. Venía a ver a Aeris. - explicó el rubio, con las manos entrelazadas.

-Oh. Permítame recordarle que los días de visita en el internado son los domingos. Pero, como se trata de Aeris…haré una excepción - dijo Myrta, con una sonrisa. - Pase y espere aquí, por favor.

Cloud se adentró en el internado y vio a la señora Myrta marcharse escaleras arriba. Recorrió con sus ojos azules el inmenso vestíbulo, con el suelo y las paredes de madera. Había jarrones de flores y cuadros pintorescos y lo cierto era que se trataba de un sitio bastante acogedor, a expensas de lo que se pudiera esperar de un internado.

Un tiempo después, Cloud escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que le resultaba familiar.

-¡Cloud!

Cuando Cloud se giró, lentamente, esperaba ver a una niña pequeña que no levantaba un palmo del suelo, de pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas, con el pulcro uniforme del colegio y los ojos verdes llenos de inocencia y con los bracitos abiertos esperando ser cogida en un abrazo.

Sin embargo, cuando se giró, se encontró con una joven de dieciséis años, alta y con el pelo muy largo, castaño y ondulado. Los ojos seguían siendo tan verdes como antaño y brillando con la misma inocencia, aunque empañados de una nostalgia que parecía imborrable. Ya no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, sino un vestido azul y su rostro tenía una belleza inexplicable. Cloud no podía salir de su asombro y se preguntaba si aquella chica que decía su nombre y bajaba corriendo las escaleras se trataba de la misma Aeris que vio marchar seis años atrás.

Mientras Aeris recorría el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras tras el aviso de Myrta, esperaba encontrarse con su guardaespaldas favorito, con el rostro todavía adolescente, el cabello alborotado y los ojos azules llenos de ilusión.

Sin embargo, el hombre que se dio la vuelta ante su llamada era un hombre completamente distinto. Era cierto: tenía el mismo cabello rubio alborotado y el mismo cuerpo fuerte de hacía seis años atrás. Pero sus ojos azules estaban cargados de temple, de serenidad. Su rostro ya no tenía ese toque adolescente, era el rostro de un hombre adulto próximo a la treintena. No obstante, el paso de los años le había hecho justicia y, para Aeris, estaba más guapo que nunca. Más guapo de como lo recordaba. Y aunque sus ojos no brillasen de la misma forma, seguía siendo Cloud.

Lo que Cloud no sabía era que a Aeris le había dado un vuelco al corazón al verlo.

Lo que Aeris no sabía es que Cloud, a pesar del evidente cambio físico de la joven, la seguía viendo como la _pequeña Aeris._

La joven saltó a sus brazos y se fundió con él en un fuerte abrazo. Llevaban seis largos años sin verse cara a cara, sin abrazarse y sin estar cerca. Y no fue hasta que se abrazaron que los dos fueron realmente conscientes de lo mucho que se habían estado echando de menos durante todos aquellos años.

-Aeris…¡Aeris! - dijo Cloud, con una leve sonrisa, al separarse de la joven - ¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto has cambiado! ¡Déjame verte bien! - dijo el rubio, tomándola de la mano y haciendo que diese una vuelta sobre si misma - ¡Qué bonita estás!

La joven de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonrojarse y su corazón comenzó a ir más rápido de lo normal.

-Tu también has cambiado - comentó ella, con dulzura.

-Sí, estoy _más viejo_ \- bromeó, con tono burlón.

-¡No digas eso! - dijo Aeris, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, aunque por dentro, suspiró aliviada al confirmarlo.

" _Sigue siendo Cloud._ "


	16. Chapter 16

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo! Hoy espero que todos aquellos y aquellas que hayan vivido su primer amor se sientan identificad s con nuestra querida Ae a lo largo de este epi! Jijijiji les mando muchos besitos y espero que les guste mucho! ^^**

Capítulo

15

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué me has llamado… - comentó Cloud, mirándola por encima de su taza de té. Aún seguía ciertamente impresionado por el cambio físico que había experimentado su mejor amiga, sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia al asunto. Había algo aún verdaderamente más importante que cuanto hubiese cambiado cada uno, y eso era el motivo por el que Aeris lo había llamado.

La joven de ojos verdes dejó su taza sobre la mesa de la cafetería, observando su reflejo en el líquido rojo de su interior, que emanaba pequeñas nubes de vapor. Desde hacía un buen rato se sentía algo nerviosa sin ningún motivo aparente. Era como si unas manos invisibles se hubiesen adentrado en su pecho y le estuvieran estrujando el corazón, amenazando con no soltarlo jamás. Ni siquiera había probado el pastelito de melocotón y merengue que el camarero les había traído hacía un rato, uno para cada uno (el de Cloud de chocolate). No sabía por qué se sentía así de extraña si era Cloud y no otra persona quien estaba sentada frente a ella en aquella minúscula cafetería.

-Bueno…-comenzó la muchacha - sabes que mi padre vino a verme ayer, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Estaba delante cuando recibió la llamada. - confesó Cloud.

-Entonces…imagino que os habrá contado lo que pasó cuando…cuando vino a hablar conmigo - dijo, nerviosa.

Cloud tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar.

-No… _realmente._ No pasó la noche en casa, ayer. Estuvo con Gina, no te preocupes - se apresuró a aclarar Cloud, ante la mirada de horror de la joven, que se había temido lo peor. Sin embargo, el horror se transformó en confusión y la confusión en enfado.

-¿Con Gina? - repitió, frunciendo el ceño. El rubio asintió lentamente - Cloud, dime la verdad…son novios, ella y mi padre. ¿Cierto?

El rubio dudó unos instantes antes de contestar. No sabía qué responder, pero no quería hacerle daño a Aeris con sus _suposiciones_. La pobre chica ya sufría bastante con estar lejos de su familia, y enterarse de que había cosas que su padre le ocultaba no iba a hacerla sentir mejor. Sin embargo, él no era partidario del señor Faremis.

-No sé realmente _qué son_ \- admitió Cloud - Tu padre… nunca ha dicho ni que sea su novia ni nada por el estilo. Pero … si es cierto que pasan más tiempo juntos de lo normal. Y es cierto que se han besado alguna que otra vez y…

-Suficiente, Cloud, no me digas más - lo interrumpió Aeris, con un suspiro, desplomándose sobre la silla.

-No te hagas daño a ti misma con eso.

- _Lo intento_. Pero créeme, a veces parece que estoy hablando con un perfecto desconocido en lugar de con mi padre. Ahora resulta que hay cosas que no se de él, cosas que por un motivo que desconozco, no me ha querido contar.

-Escucha, estoy seguro de que hay alguna razón de peso por la que no te lo ha dicho - dijo Cloud, sorprendido de si mismo por estar escudando al señor Faremis - ahora…explícame lo que pasó ayer - insistió, preocupado.

Aeris empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-Mi padre llegó a la floristería de Tito, de… _improviso_ \- comenzó a contar la joven - y como comprenderás, se enfadó mucho.

-Salió bastante enfadado de casa - enfatizó Cloud, arqueando ambas cejas.

-Me imagino… empezamos…a reprocharnos cosas y…

-¿Y…?

Aeris dudó unos instantes de si era buena o mala idea contarle a Cloud que su padre le había asestado una bofetada tremenda. Sin embargo, pensó Aeris, eran amigos, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenía que haber secretos entre ambos?

-Y…no nos dijimos nada más - mintió Aeris.

" _Cobarde"_ pensó la joven, de si misma. Sin embargo… no quería que Cloud se preocupase más de lo necesario.

El rubio la miró confundido. Parecía haberle querido decir algo más y aún así la muchacha se había callado.

-¿Seguro que no pasó nada más? - insistió el rubio, que la conocía bien.

-Sí…seguro - dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a lo que decía.

-Bueno… estoy seguro de que fue el enfado del momento - dijo Cloud, compungido al ver que Aeris seguía desanimada - Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, fue por la furia del momento. Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti y lo mejor para ti en este momento es que te centres en tus estudios. Además, yo puedo pagarte un billete y…

-No, ¡no te preocupes! - dijo ella, con un ademán - Ya me ha dicho papá que podré ir un día en verano.

-Hey, ¡eso es genial! ¿No crees?

-Sí, claro - dijo Aeris, fingiendo un poco de alegría. Sabía que, viniendo de su padre, aquella promesa, como tantas otras, jamás se cumpliría.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, tan solo interrumpido por el bullicio y las conversaciones de las demás mesas.

-Cloud…-comenzó Aeris - Cuentame más sobre…esa Gina. ¿Cómo…cómo es?

-¿Gina? - repitió el rubio, pestañeando varias veces y sonrojándose, un sonrojo que para Aeris, desgraciadamente, no pasó desapercibido. - Oh, bueno… es una buena mujer.

-¿Una buena mujer? - musitó Aeris.

-Es simpática y agradable. Tiene esas cosas de despistada que te parecen adorables. Y bueno… es muy guapa.

La muchacha, sin saber por qué, apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza.

-Vaya… tiene que ser todo un partido - musitó la joven, con cierta ironía.

-Bueno. Es encantadora - admitió Cloud.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene? - preguntó Aeris.

-28.

La joven de ojos verdes volvió a apretar los labios. Claro… 28. Era casi de la misma edad que Cloud…

-¿Y…te gusta? - se atrevió a preguntar la de ojos verdes, sin mirarlo.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - dijo Cloud, divertido, riendo entre dientes.

-Lo digo por como hablas de ella…

-Si te digo la verdad, ¿no te enfadarás?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? - replicó Aeris, con el corazón, inexplicablemente, latiéndole a mil pulsaciones por minuto.

-Es la _novia_ de tu padre o algo así.

-Dímelo y ya está - respondió la joven, ansiosa.

Cloud se tomó unos segundos para contestar, sonrojado.

-Pues…sí. Me gusta. Es _muy bonita_. - admitió.

-Oh… - contestó, simplemente Aeris.

Aeris no entendía muy bien por qué. Pero en su interior, se veía a si misma levantándose de un salto, derribando aquella mesa (con pastelitos, té y todo lo que hubiera encima) y marchándose al grito de "¡Todos los hombres sóis idénticos!", descargando así toda aquella furia cuyo origen desconocía.

Sin embargo, la Aeris de siempre se limitó a morderse el labio mientras miraba, con cara de perrito apaleado, al Cloud sonriente que se encontraba frente a ella con la vista perdida, soñando con a saber qué. Preguntándose si ella también le parecería muy bonita. Maldiciéndose por pensar de esa forma y recordándose, sin entender el motivo, que aquel que estaba frente a ella era su mejor amigo. _Nada más._

-A mi también me gusta alguien - musitó Aeris. Sin embargo, se maldijo a si misma al instante. ¿Qué pretendía exactamente? ¿Darle celos a Cloud? _"Aeris, sólo estás siendo una niña pequeña estúpida tratando de llamar la atención de un hombre de 27 años. Espera. ¿Por qué quiero llamar su atención? ¡Demonios!"_

-¿Ah si? - preguntó Cloud, genuinamente contento - ¿Y de quién se trata?

-De nadie. ¡De nadie! - dijo ella, con aspavientos.

-¿Te da vergüenza contármelo? - replicó él, burlón.

-No es eso… - Aeris no era tan buena mintiendo.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Déjalo, Cloud! ¡Vámonos!

—

Aeris y Cloud dieron un paseo por Iciclos y se sentaron en uno de los bancos de la plaza del pueblo. Aquel día, sábado, había muchos niños con sus familias jugando en la plaza, así como también muchos grupos de jóvenes y parejitas de enamorados. Aeris sonrió con dulzura ante la bella estampa.

-¿Te gusta vivir aquí? - preguntó Cloud, observándola. Le gustaba verla sonreír después de tanto tiempo separados.

-Iciclos es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. - admitió Aeris, con una sonrisa - Pero siempre quedará Midgar. Es mi hogar, después de todo. - añadió la joven, agachando la cabeza.

-Te entiendo. Debe de ser duro…pero pensé que ya no nos echarías de menos, después de seis años. - dijo Cloud, con una risa jocosa.

-¡Oh, Cloud! - dijo Aeris, golpeándole el hombro ligeramente, riendo - ¡Claro que os echo de menos! ¡Sois vosotros quienes no me echáis de menos a mi!

-Eso es mentira - respondió el rubio, repentinamente serio, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella y provocando que la joven se estremeciera.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, mientras veían a la gente pasar.

-Las cosas…no son iguales sin ti, Aeris - admitió Cloud - la casa está muy vacía. Hace falta un poco de alegría.

Aeris se sonrojó, sintiendo un nudo de lágrimas en su garganta debido a la emoción.

-¿De…de verdad? ¿Lo crees?

-Sí, claro. - admitió él.

-Ojalá pudiera volver… pero mi padre dice que, ya que estoy, termine mis estudios aquí. Que es un lío tener que estar cambiándome de instituto, con el papeleo y demás… - explicó Aeris, con la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno… escucha. Tardes los años que tardes en volver, siempre voy a estar esperándote. Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?

Aeris asintió, con una sonrisa llena de dulzura. Cloud la había hecho sentir muy bien en aquel tiempo que llevaban juntos y su llegada había sido como un día de sol después de una noche de tormenta. No se arrepentía de haberlo llamado ni un solo instante y agradecía con todo su corazón que hubiera estado allí para apoyarla.

Sin previo aviso, se lanzó a los brazos de su guardaespaldas y lo abrazó, con fuerza, disfrutando del momento y de como el latido de su corazón comenzó a ir más deprisa conforme Cloud pasaba la mano por su cabello.

- _Gracias,_ Cloud - musitó Aeris, sonrojada, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose.

Quizá por eso se había puesto celosa antes. Por que quizá para Aeris no era sólo _su mejor amigo._


	17. Chapter 17

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste mucho! Sé que me tardé muchísimo tiempo en volver a actualizar, pero con las clases en la universidad, exámenes y trabajos apenas he tenido tiempo de seguir el fic (para mi enorme tristeza :( ) espero que no pensasen que ya los había abandonado! jijiji Vengo con energías renovadas y aunque hoy solo pueda traerles un capitulo, durante el fin de semana seguiremos con más! Y nada me hace más feliz que anunciarles que va quedando poco para pasar a la tercera etapa de esta historia y conocer a una Aeris un poco más adulta y, por supuesto, dejar que se desarrollen todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que están por venir! MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida amiga! Me alegro tanto de que te gustase el anterior capítulo! Quise que quedase así, bastante tierno, con un paisaje que a mi me resulta la mar de acogedor (particularmente me encanta la nieve y el frío jiji). No sabes cuánto me alegró saber el hecho de que te gustase que Cloud se sintiera atraído por Gina! Para mí era una decisión particularmente delicada, puesto que, por un lado, quería que Cloud tuviera ciertos indicios de atracción hacia Aeris pero, por otra parte, Gina es la mujer del momento! Y muchas veces no estamos con la persona que queremos tan fácilmente a que no? jijiji así que me hace muy feliz saber que te gustó esta decisión tan arriesgada! :O Te agradezco mucho tus bonitas palabras hacia mi en lo que respecta a los sentimientos de Ae! No sé si lo comenté en alguna ocasión, pero en este fic me gustaría que mis queridos lectores sintiesen empatía por Aeris en determinadas situaciones por las que todos hemos pasado alguna vez! Quiero crear personajes más humanos, con sus defectos, con sus virtudes y me alegra saber que lo estoy consiguiendo poco a poco! Aunque aun me falta muchisimo por pulir y mejorar jiji Y las gracias he de dártelas yo a ti por ser un gran apoyo incondicional, por darme tantos animos y por creer siempre en mi! TE MANDO MIL BESITOS! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: querido lector! Vaya si que estuviste tiempo sin aparecer por aquí eh! Me alegro mucho recibir tu review y me dio mucha ilusión, como en los viejos tiempos en que comentabas mis anteriores historias! Ten por seguro que en cuanto tenga un momento me pasaré por la tuya y te comentaré, que creo recordar que actualizaste hace un tiempo! Pero con los estudios apenas he podido, así que mi más sincera disculpa desde aquí! Y con respecto al fic, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando tanto! Sí, la verdad que esta historia es muy diferente a las que he escrito y muy emotiva! Quería escribir algo nuevo y distinto y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo! Aun quedan muchas cosas por ocurrir y muchos plot-twist por llegar así que espero ansiosa tus comentarios! Mil gracias y te mando muchos besos! ^^**

 **Capítulo**

 **16**

Cloud regresó por la noche a la mansión Faremis. Todo parecía estar rodeado de una aparente calma. Al bajarse del coche, se quedó un rato contemplando la fachada del hogar e imaginándose qué podría pensar la gente si supieran la realidad que existía tras aquellos muros. Quizá a muchos les sorprendería, pero Cloud tenía la convicción de que otros tantos se lo esperaban.

Sin embargo, lo que pudieran pensar o no de la familia Faremis la sociedad midgariana ocupaba el mínimo espacio en la mente del rubio en aquellos momentos, parado ante el inicio del camino de piedra, con las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos.

El reencuentro con Aeris lo había dejado distinto. Era cierto que había sido un tonto al esperar que lo recibiese la misma niña pequeña a la que había visto marchar. Sin embargo, le había sorprendido ver que la muchacha, a pesar de ser muy bella, no transmitía mucha felicidad. Era algo contradictorio: no había dejado de tener una sonrisa durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos; no obstante, aquella sonrisa no llegaba a crear ningún tipo de influencia en sus ojos verdes.

Era consciente de lo mucho que había sufrido Aeris, teniendo tan poca edad. Sabía de buena mano que no era un trago fácil de sobrellevar el hecho de perder a una madre. Pero no podía imaginar cuán doloroso podía llegar a ser que el mayor apoyo que le quedaba en su vida, su padre, la destierre a un internado y, mucho menos, durante tantos años.

Entonces, sin saber por qué, por primera vez Cloud sintió miedo. ¿Y si, al llevar tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar, Aeris ya no quería volver a él? ¿Significaba eso que llegaría algún día en que dejaría de verla definitivamente? Era cierto que ella se trataba de una chica muy familiar; pero los daños hacen mella en el corazón, lo curten y cambian a las personas. Es inevitable cambiar después de determinadas experiencias. Y Cloud tenía miedo de separarse definitivamente de ella. Probablemente no se encontraban muy juntos físicamente; pero la unión sentimental era bastante obvia.

Decidiendo no pensar en nada más y, haciendo caso omiso de lo que sentía en aquel momento, comenzó a caminar por el sendero de piedra y llegó hasta la puerta. Justo cuando se disponía a abrirla, alguien se le adelantó.

Vio que se trataba de Elmyra, que lo miraba con ojos temblorosos, apagados.

-Cloud. Al fin llegas. El señor Faremis quiere hablar contigo – le anunció.

Se adentró en la mansión Faremis, tan fría como de costumbre, y subió escaleras arriba hacia el despacho de Gast, donde se suponía se encontraba. Llamó a la puerta y tras un sobrio "adelante" se abrió paso hacia el despacho.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Sephiroth a un lado del escritorio del señor Faremis. Aunque rápidamente la sorpresa fue sustituida por comprensión y la comprensión por ira.

-¿De dónde vienes, Cloud? – preguntó el señor Faremis, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y mirándolo fijamente a través de sus lentes.

El rubio lo miró fijamente, apretando los labios. ¿Por qué preguntaba algo que ya sabía?

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta, señor Faremis? Es evidente que ya lo sabe. Es evidente que ya alguien le ha venido con el chisme. – le espetó Cloud, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Sephiroth, al pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

-Sí, pero quiero escucharlo precisamente de ti y tus motivos. – especificó el señor Gast, manteniendo su compostura.

-No quiero que _él_ esté delante cuando yo tenga que dar mis explicaciones. – musitó el rubio, refiriéndose a Sephiroth, quien no pudo evitar una mueca sarcástica al sentir la incomodidad de Cloud.

-No veo porqué no. – replicó Gast – Sephiroth es mi hombre de confianza y puede estar presente en cualquiera de mis conversaciones.

-Pero no es _mi_ hombre de confianza – repuso Cloud, cada vez más molesto.

-Lo siento, pero se quedará – sentenció Faremis.

-Entonces, no tengo nada que explicar – dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta. Pero, antes de salir, Faremis lo detuvo.

-Está bien. Sephiroth, déjanos a solas. – pidió el señor Gast.

-Claro. Como guste. – respondió el de pelo plateado, con su costumbre de arrastrar las palabras. Se marchó en silencio, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de diversión a Cloud. Sabía lo que le esperaba y no se podía sentir más feliz.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Cloud comenzó a hablar.

-Señor, yo…

-Escúchame bien, Cloud. – lo interrumpió Faremis – Cuando murió mi esposa, dejé que te quedaras en mi hogar, a pesar de que no quería, porque tu hermano me lo pidió. Acepté que tuvieras una … amistad con mi hija Aeris porque quería verla feliz, pero esta vez…

-¡No sea escéptico! – soltó Cloud, con el ceño fruncido y cargado de ira.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No sea escéptico, señor Faremis. No diga que quiere ver feliz a su hija Aeris cuando sabe que no es cierto. Fue el primero en quitársela de encima cuando su esposa murió. ¡Cuando más cariño necesitaba Aeris, fue cuando más la despreció! Se encerró en sus miserias y se olvidó de que tenía una hija.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tú no comprendes mi dolor! Es más, ¡tú no comprendes absolutamente nada, Cloud Strife! ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí e intentar dirigir mi vida? ¿Opinar sobre mis decisiones? ¡No eres más que un simple empleado! ¡Te pago para que aceptes mis órdenes, no para que las cuestiones!

-Pues entonces está hablando con el hombre equivocado. No nací para ser un simple sirviente sin ningún tipo de juicio moral. Lo que le está haciendo a su hija Aeris es inhumano. Lleva seis años en el internado. ¡Seis! Deseando poder volver algún día junto al hombre que se supone que la ama incondicionalmente, junto a su padre. Y sin embargo usted solo deja que sus sueños caigan en sacos rotos una y otra vez, haciéndole promesas que sabe que jamás cumplirá.

Faremis se mantuvo en silencio, mirando fijamente a Cloud y deseando con todas sus fuerzas estrangularlo, estrangularlo para que todas y cada una de las palabras que le había escupido en su cara se esfumasen.

-Esta vez… no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer por ti, muchacho. – musitó el señor Faremis, clavando sus manos en el escritorio. – Recoge tus cosas y márchate.

\- ¡Y entonces fue cuando se le cayó media tarta encima! - dijo Tifa, entre carcajadas, mientras se sostenía el estómago entre las manos intentando dejar de reír. Con los ojos entrecerrados por la sonrisa, miró a su amiga Aeris, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba escuchandóla. - Aeris. No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

Aeris la miró con los ojos como platos, sintiéndose descubierta. Sin embargo, sonrojada, intentó salir al paso como pudo.

-¡Claro que te estaba escuchando! - dijo la de ojos verdes, con el ceño fruncido. Tifa alzó una ceja, con profunda ironía.

-¿Ah sí? Vale. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo último que he dicho? - preguntó la morena, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, con satisfacción.

-¿Que en Navidad estuviste de viaje por el extranjero e hiciste esquí? - dijo Aeris, con cierta inseguridad.

Tifa frunció el ceño, molesta.

-¡Eh! ¡Así es como empezaba la historia! Dije que a mi tía se le había caído la tarta encima, pero no me estabas escuchando. Como es costumbre, desde hace unos días - añadió la joven, con cierta picardía.

-Oh. Pues lo siento, estaba pensando en…

-¿En Cloud? Sí, eso ya lo sé. - dijo Tifa, con un guiño y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! - respondió Aeris, dándole un empujón, terriblemente sonrojada. - Estaba pensando en que ya mañana terminamos los exámenes y con suerte, este verano, podré ir de visita a casa. - explicó la de ojos verdes, mientras recogía un poco el desorden que se había formado en la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Tifa se tumbaba en la cama, de lado y apoyada sobre su codo, viendo a su amiga recoger.

-¿Estás segura de eso? - preguntó la de ojos rubí, preocupada. Sabía que el padre de Aeris era como el suyo, no le gustaba cumplir promesas.

Aeris la miró de lado, mientras recogía un cojín del suelo.

-Mm, bueno, yo… ¡quiero creer que esta vez será verdad! - dijo la joven, alzando ambos brazos con alegría. - Papá no tiene por qué mentirme.

-Claro… - musitó Tifa.

La de ojos verdes se acercó al calendario que colgaba de la pared, mirándolo expectante. Había ido tachando cada día en rojo, acercándose a la supuesta fecha en que su padre había organizado su viaje de vuelta a casa.

-¡Ya queda menos! - dijo Aeris, con ilusión.

 _Meses después…_

Cloud escuchó el timbre sonar una y otra vez. Se levantó pesadamente y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta.

Desde que el señor Faremis lo había despedido, se había ido a vivir al antiguo apartamento de su hermano Zack. Esa vez no había hecho falta que Zack abogase por él. El mismo Cloud le había pedido que no lo hiciese. Estaba _harto_ de tener que humillarse una y otra vez y de agachar la cabeza ante un hombre que hacía bastantes años que había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Había tenido suerte y había encontrado un trabajo a media jornada como camarero en un restaurante cercano. Sin embargo, no podía evitar echar de menos los momentos que pasaba junto a Elmyra y Zack o rondar por la enorme mansión Faremis. Lo que tenía seguro era que no iba a extrañar al traidor de Sephiroth ni al señor Faremis. Era algo que tenía bastante claro.

Se preguntaba si Aeris se habría enterado de su despido. Por su parte, había preferido no decirle nada, hacer ver como que todo seguía su curso. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, pues la joven algún día volvería a su hogar, o eso pensaba.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con una voluptuosa mujer de pelo negro y ojos grises, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Gina? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Una tiene sus fuentes de información – respondió Gina, guiñándole un ojo - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh, sí, claro… - dijo Cloud, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Los tacones de Gina resonaron por todo el apartamento, haciendo un ruido considerable. Sin embargo a la mujer poco parecía importarle aquel hecho.

-¡Qué casa más ordenada! – comentó ella. – He hecho bien en venir hasta aquí.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – le ofreció Cloud.

-¿Tienes vino?

Cloud dejó escapar una ligera risa.

-Me temo que no. Pero… puedo ofrecerte un café, si quieres.

-¡Eso estaría bien! – contestó animada.

Mientras Cloud preparaba café para dos, Gina fue recorriendo con la mirada la estancia. Realmente todo estaba bastante ordenado y limpio. La televisión estaba apagada y sobre la mesa del comedor, un libro. Parecía que a Cloud le gustaba leer. En la mesa del recibidor, unas fotografías. En una de ellas, aparecía una mujer rubia con ojos azules abrazada a Cloud. Supuso que sería su madre. En la otra, aparecía el hermano de Cloud, Zack. Luego otra fotografía de aquella pesada ama de llaves junto a Cloud y Zack.

"Tonterías varias" pensó Gina, con una mueca de desdén.

Sin embargo, hubo una fotografía que le llamó la atención. Estaba despegada de las demás y, bajo el marco de la foto, reposaban unas pequeñas florecitas amarillas. Gina frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, alzando la fotografía entre sus manos finas.

La chica de la foto era bonita. Bastante bonita. Tenía el pelo castaño muy largo y los ojos verdes. Para la foto, había posado con un vestido amarillo. No parecía si quiera rozar la veintena, pero Gina no podía evitar sentir unos profundos celos hacia la joven de la imagen.

"No se parece a Cloud. No creo que sean familia. Entonces…¿quién es ella?" se preguntó, molesta.

-Aquí tienes – dijo Cloud, sobresaltándola. Gina se giró de un salto y sin querer, Cloud derramó café sobre la ropa de ella - ¡Vaya! ¡Lo…lo siento mucho de verdad!

-¡No te preocupes! – dijo Gina, entre risas. - ¡Qué lastima! ¿Tienes alguna camiseta vieja que pueda ponerme?

-Seguro que sí. Espera aquí.

Un momento después, Cloud reapareció con una camiseta gris entre sus manos y se la tendió a Gina.

-El baño está por allí, por si quieres…

-No te preocupes – dijo la mujer, guiñándole un ojo gris. Inesperadamente, se quitó la chaqueta y la blusa frente a Cloud, dejando ver su ropa interior. Cloud se quedó completamente estupefacto a la par que incómodo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar. -¡Vaya! No va mucho con mi atuendo pero…está genial – comentó Gina, entre risas, una vez que se puso la camiseta.

-Sí, supongo – comentó Cloud, también con una ligera risa.

Ambos se sentaron juntos en el sillón.

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué has venido – comentó Cloud.

-¿No puedo visitar a un amigo? – repuso ella, con simpatía.

-Sí, claro. Pero… no sabía que éramos amigos.

-¡Claro que lo somos! Hablábamos bastante cuando vivías en casa de Gast.

-¿Sigues con él?

-¿Te interesa?

-Es una pregunta normal y corriente – repuso Cloud.

-Bueno… no sé… qué es lo que somos exactamente.

-Pero tenéis algo.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad? – preguntó Gina, guiñándole un ojo.

Cloud pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

-Has dicho que somos amigos, ¿no? Entonces… tendré derecho a saber.

Gina soltó una carcajada.

-Hay cosas inexplicables, Cloud. Cosas que nadie puede entender y que es mejor no perder el tiempo en contar, ¿no crees? Ahora quiero hacerte yo una pregunta.

-Tú dirás.

-¿Quién…es esa chica de la foto? – preguntó Gina, señalando la fotografía que había estado mirando anteriormente.

-Oh… es Aeris.

-¿Aeris? ¿Y quién es Aeris? ¿Tu … novia?

Cloud soltó una ligera risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No es mi novia. Soy muy mayor para ella y no se fijaría en mi. Pero es mi mejor amiga. Es la hija del señor Faremis.

Gina apretó los labios mientras analizaba las palabras de Cloud. Por un lado, era cierto que había negado que eran novios. Pero, por otro lado, la justificación que él había dado a ese hecho era la diferencia de edad, no que no le gustase la chica… Y encima era hija de Gast…

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Cloud, mirándola fijamente.

"Gina, actúa ahora o laméntate para siempre" pensó la de ojos grises.

-No es nada es sólo que… - comenzó, describiendo círculos sobre el sillón con sus manos – me he puesto un poco celosa, eso es todo – explicó, con fingida inocencia.

-¿Celosa? ¿Y por qué?

-He visto como te brillaban los ojos cuando hablabas de esa chica. Por eso he sentido celos…- Gina se mordió el labio y se acercó cada vez más a Cloud, dejando un mínimo espacio entre ambos – Sé que es precipitado decirte esto y más aún con la relación que tenemos Gast y yo, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Quiero algo contigo, Cloud.


End file.
